El amor verdadero
by Takari.12
Summary: 3 años después de la batalla contra malomyotismon. Kari se tiene que enfrentar de nuevo a una nueva pelea pero no contra un digimons sino contra sus propios sentimientos. Era un día como cualquiera pero cuando voltee a verlo sienti que mi mundo se volvía de colores.
1. Chapter 1

_El verdadero amor_

 **Capítulo 1**

Hola me llamo Hikari Kamiya soy una chica de estatura pequeña, de con flexión delgada, cabello castaño corto. Yo soy una digielegida y bueno eso quiere decir que mi vida no a sido normal desde que nací. Bueno yo les voy a contar mi historia de amor.

Todo comenzó 3 años y 5 meses después de la batalla de malomyotismon.

Tai iba en segundo de preparatoria junto con Sora y Matt y se volvio capitan del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria, Sora nohabiancambiado en nada y a estado saliendo con Matt pero aun no nos confirman nada aun pero es mas que obvio, Matt estaba en una clase diferente que a de Tai y Sora, y tuvo algunos conflictos con su primera banda asi que se formo otra, Izzi en primero de preparatoria junto con Mimi que había vuelto de E.U, cuando regreso fue una sorpresa ya que no nos avisó, todos estábamos tan contentos de que regresara con nosotros, por otra parte Joe estaba estudiando para ser un gran médico, cuando alguien se enfermaba siempre le preguntábamos a Joe que podía recetarnos para sentimos mejor, y bueno cambiando de tema Davis seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y creo que seguía enamorado de mí y estaba de nuevo en el equipo de futbol de la secundaria ya que se salió porque tenía malas calificaciones , TK se volvió capitán de basquetbol y era muy popular entre las chicas, en cuanto a Yolei era la primera de su clase iba en tercero de secundaria, Cody iba en sexto de primaria y Ken acababa de regresar de Inglaterra ya que se ganó una beca para estudiar haya sin embargo regreso por que no se sentía a gusto, lo único malo es que se inscribió a una escuela diferente a la de nosotros.

Aquel día era como los demás, la maestra nos sacó antes de la hora y me salí con Tk a comprar algo en la cafetería, nos quedamos ahí un rato platicando y hasta que dio la hora de la siguiente clase antes de eso Tk me dijo:

TK- Kari voy a ir al baño me esperas en el salón o aquí, no me tardo

Kari- te espero aquí Tk no te preocupes de todos modos el maestro siempre llega tarde

Tk- de acuerdo no me tardo.

Después de eso Tk salió corriendo y me quede a esperarlo, traía conmigo una barrita de cereal que venia comiendo, me la termine de comer y me acerque al bote de basura para tirar la envoltura pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, alguien me empujo y me roció algo en la cara cuando abrí los ojos y me limpie ya no estaba esa persona ahí, me quede algo confundía pero agarre la envoltura de mi comida que se había caído al suelo y la tire al bote. De repente escuche una voz atrás de mi era Davis, lo voltee a ver y lo que sentí al verlo fue algo tan bonito, sentí que él era la persona con la que estaría toda la vida. Cuando termino de acercas, mi cara enrojeció sentí mis mejillas arder, nunca había sentido algo igual.

Davis- Kari nos vamos al salón

Kari- Claro

No pensé en ese momento en que estaba esperando a Tk solo acepte a lo que me dijo Davis.

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR-Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfiction. Que creen que pase entre Davis y Kari, como creen que lo tome Tk. Estaré subiendo uno o 2 capítulos por semana gracias por leerlo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hola chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste.

Davis y yo llegamos al salón y todavía no llegaba el profesor, aun habían bancas hasta para elegir donde sentarse, las cuales eran de 2 personas.

Davis- Kari quieres sentarte conmigo. Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Genial dame tu mochila. El sujeto mi mochila y la llevo al pupitre en ese momento sentí un mano tocando mi hombro, era Tk.

Tk- Kari? Que paso pensé que me ibas a esperar? No hablaba enojado más bien preocupado.

Kari- lo siento mucho Tk, es que después llego Davis y preferí regresar al salón.

El me miro con cara confuso y solo dijo "está bien no te preocupes, ven vamos a sentarnos" cuando yo iba a responder Davis se me adelanto.

Davis- esta vez no Tk, hoy Kari se sentara conmigo. (Con cara de orgullo)

Tk no le respondió solo me volteo a ver diciendo si era verdad lo que decía Davis.

Kari- Si es verdad, Perdón Tk.

Solamente asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento llego el profesor y empezó a dar la clase.

Esta clase era de 2 horas seguidas y era la última después de esto me iba a mi casa

Davis-(en voz baja) Kari quieres ir a verme entrenar futbol hoy y bueno no se después de eso podríamos ir por un helado y te dejaría a tu casa (algo timido).

Kari-(en voz baja)- claro que sí. Sentí como mis mejillas se volvieron rojas de nuevo.

Davis-(grita) GENIAL!

Profesor- señor Motomiya ya que esta tan feliz venga a resolverme esto en el pizarrón

Davis- (con cara de desagrado) ¡o no!

Todos nos comenzamos a reír y bueno yo estaba muy feliz por la invitación de Davis.

Salimos de clase y no me di cuenta de que no esperamos a Tk (otra vez) hasta que llego gritando.

Tk-Kari espera, hoy no tengo entrenamiento quieres que te acompañe a tu casa.

De nuevo Davis interrumpió

Davis- no ella va a ir a verme entrenar y después…

Yo interrumpí a Davis esta vez

Kari- Si y después me iré a mi casa. Por alguna razón no quise que Tk se enterara de que iba a ir a tomar un helado con Davis a solas y que me la pasaría la mayoría de la tarde con él, así que lo que hice fue omitir esa parte.

Tk-(con cara de extrañado) bueno esta bien, entonces mañana los veo. Y se despidió tristemente.

Davis y yo nos fuimos hacia las canchas porque ahí era donde entrenaba, (de camino nos vio Yolei desde lejos, nos saludó pero la vimos) me quede sentada en la gradas 1:30 viendo a Davis entrenar y en todos los goles que metía me los dedicaba a mi, algo que me gustaba mucho. Y alcance a escuchar como sus amigos como le decían "wow como hiciste que la bonita Kamiya aceptara tu invitación, Davis que suertudo, genial Davis, seguro se volvió loca jaja" y muchos comentarios de ese tipo.

Después de su entrenamiento íbamos caminando hacia la salida cuando me dijo:

Davis_ yo cargare tu mochila. Y cuando me di cuenta él ya la estaba sosteniendola. Se la quise quitar carias veces pero se negó así que me resigne.

Fuimos al parque y ahí compramos los helados. Nunca me la había pasado tan bien con él, creo que nunca le di la oportunidad hasta el día de hoy. Si salíamos era en grupo o si nos quedábamos solos era muy rara vez y era por poco tiempo.

Después Davis me acompaño hasta la puerta del edificio donde vivía.

Te veo mañana Kari.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores.

* * *

Los martes o miércoles estaré publicando un nuevo capitulo esperen lo. gracias por leer esta historia.

¿QUE CREEN QUE SIENTE TK RESPECTO A LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Hola chicos les traigo otro capítulo. Les pienso hacer un maratón de capítulos del domingo hasta el martes. Bueno ahora si comencemos_

(TK) Por que Kari se comportó tan extraña al final del día? no lo entiendo y algo que menos entiendo es que porque estoy molesto? solo se quedó con Davis, eso no tiene nada de malo también es su amigo, ash no comprendo que me pasa.

Tk-(abre la puerta de su casa) Ya llegue.

Mama- Que bien que tal te fue.

Matt- Sí, que tal te fue Tk

Tk- Matt? Que haces aquí?

Matt- Que no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano y a mi mama?( con tono de burla y sarcasmo)

Tk- Sabes que no me refería a eso (con la mirada algo baja, entra a su cuarto. Matt miro a su madre como diciendo que es lo que le pasaba a Tk y ella negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo de que encogía los hombros y después le señalo que fuera con su hermano)

Matt-(entrando al cuarto de Tk el cual estaba poniendo una playera) Que te pasa?

Tk- De que hablas?

Matt- Porque estas con esos ánimos?

Tk-De que hablas estoy bien Matt (su hermano lo miro con cara de eso no es verdad, no podía mentirle a mi hermano no me sentía bien pero no sabía exactamente por qué). Bueno paso algo pero es sin importancia.

Matt- Si te pone así significa que si tiene importa.

Tk- Bueno si, pero no sé.

Matt- Cuéntame.

Tk- Bueno es que hoy Kari al final del día se la paso con Davis y nunca esta con el a solas solamente a veces entre clase cuando platicamos todos, en grupo o cuando quiere que Kari le explique algo de la tarea o cuando solo le quiere coquetea, pero ahora siento que ella es la que quería estar con él y pues claro Davis no se iba a negar a eso.

Matt- Bueno quizá Kari se siente mal porque no le presta tanta atención Davis a comparación de ti y por eso estuvo las últimas horas con él y bueno, como casi no está con él se le iba hacer algo tedioso estar con el todo el día.

Tk- No lo sé Matt pero también lo va a ir a acompañar a su entrenamiento y Kari no le gusta estar asolas con Davis por lo mismo de que a él le gusta ella.

Matt- Pero ya ha ido varias veces no?

Tk- Si, pero siempre iba con Yolei o conmigo o con alguien mas para no estar a solas con el

Matt- Talvez Davis le dijo que solo fuera ella.

Tk- Conozco a Kari ella no hubiera aceptado.

Matt- Talvez fue muy insistente

Tk-No lo creo.

Matt- Bueno Tk, si Kari quiso irse con Davis a pasar un rato en que te afecta a ti?!

Tk- ...

Matt- Bueno ya vas admitirlo (Tk lo miro confuso), que estas CELOSO.

Tk- O Matt ya vas a empezar.

Matt-Sabes perfectamente que todos sabemos que entre tú y Kari hay algo, por eso mismo Davis se pone tan celoso de ti.

Tk- Es solo mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que éramos niños.

Matt- Bueno, no me digas que no te lo dije, y cuando te des cuenta estaré ahí para burlarme de ti por que tenia razón.

Tk- (grito molesto) Matt.

Matt- Vamos a comer celoso (sale del cuarto).

No sé pero esa platica que tuve con mi hermano, no había sido como las demás, ya anterior mente me había hablado sobre la relación que tengo con Kari, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente.

POR OTRA PARTE

Kari-Ya llegue.

Tai-Porque estas llegando tan tarde?

Kari- Pareces mi mama Tai estuve en la escuela…

Tai- Adivinare con quien, mmm Tk cierto.

Kari- No, con Davis

Tai- Davis? Por qué?,Explicándole algo sobre alguna materia.

Kari- No fui a ver su entrenamiento. (Tai me miro con confusión, no le preste atención y solo le conté que después de su entrenamiento fuimos al parque y nos la pasamos muy bien y que después me fue a dejar casa)

Tai-Hablas como si Davis fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Kari- Ammm no eso no es verdad (tartamude y lo dude)

Tai- Kari lo dudaste.

Kari- No es verdad, además y si lo fuera que tiene de malo?(con mi comentario Tai abrió sus ojos como plato)

Tai- No me digas que te gusta Kari.

Kari- Claro que no, bueno no lo sé.

Tai- Que? pensé que nunca le harías caso? Y Tk, yo ya me había ilusionado de que él iba hacer mi cuñado algún día

Kari-Bueno es que no sé cómo paso, Tai ya te he dicho muchas veces que Tk es solo mi mejor amigo.

Tai- Como que no lo sabes, si pero ya sabes que todos pensamos que Tk y tu son muy unidos.

Kari- Si no lo sé hay Tai.

Tai- Bueno está bien, pero eso es algo extraño. Pero primero tienes que prometerme que yo siempre seré el primero.

Kari- Jajaja que tonto, tu siempre serás el primero.( nos abrasamos)

Ya era noche estaba a punto de irme a dormir y de repente me llego un mensaje era Davis "me la pase increíble hoy, descansa bonita" con tal solo ver esas palabras, que venían de el me sentí en las nueves.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. gracias por leer este capitulo. esperen al domingo para seguir con este gran historia.

Que creen que pase cuando Tk se entere de lo que siente Kari por Davis?


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Chicos recuerden que estaré subiendo capítulos el lunes y el martes. "Comencemos"

(Kari)Llegue a la escuela muy temprano y lo primero que hice fue apartar un asiento para que Davis se sentara a mi lado pero recordé que él siempre llegaba tarde, así que se la aparte a Tk, después se me acerco Kaori, ella ha sido mi amiga durante mucho tiempo, seguro se acuerdan de ella, cuando fue la primera batalla contra Diaboromon yo fui a una fiesta de cumpleaños pues era de ella, somos muy amigas y ella sabe todo sobre mi hasta mi historia con los digimons, estuvimos platicando hasta que Davis llego era la primera vez que llegaba temprano.

Davis- Kari me puedo sentar. (señalo el asiento que estaba apartando)

Kari- Claro. (era la primera vez que Tk llegaba después que Davis, después llegó la hora de la clase y el maestro entro al salón pero aun no llegaba Tk, que le habría pasado?)

(Tk) Se me olvido poner la alarma por estas pensando en lo que platique con Matt y ahora estaba corriendo para poder llegar a mi clase, por fin llegue, abrí la puerta del salón y vi que ya estaba el profesor.

Tk- Puedo pasar?

Profesor- Porque a esta hora Takaichi?

Tk- Lo siento es que se me hizo tarde.

Profesor- Bueno pase pero solo porque usted nunca ha llegado tarde a mi clase, que sea la última vez.

Tk- No se preocupe no se repetirá. (Busque un asiento donde sentarme y me encontré a Davis con Kari a un lado, no sé pero en ese momento me enoje)

(Kari) En cuanto Tk llego al salón lo note algo molesto pero siento que no era porque haya llegado tarde, si no por otra cosa que desconocía, después de esta clase nos tocaba educación física así que todos agarramos nuestras cosas para dirigirnos a los vestidores, cuando estaba tomando mis cosas escuche la voz de Tk.

Tk-Hola Kari.

Kari- Hola (lo note algo molesto), por que llegaste tarde?

Tk- Es que olvide poner mi alarma.

Kari- Hay Tk.

Tk- Y cómo te fue ayer.

Kari- Bien, solo me quede al entrenamiento y me fui a mi casa. (No me gustaba mentirle, pero por alguna razón lo hice)

Davis-(desde la puerta) Ya vámonos, el maestro nos va a regañar.

(TK) Desde cuanto le importa llegar a tiempo a una clase. Llegamos los 3 a los vestidores y Kari se fue a los de las mujeres y nosotros 2 a los de los hombres y en el momento en que estábamos cambiándonos.

Davis- Tk creo que ahora, si tengo oportunidad con Kari.

Tk- Solo porque te fue a ver a tu entrenamiento no significa nada (me moleste por su comentario).

Davis- Pero no solo fue eso también fuimos al parque y tomamos un helado y estuvimos ahí un buen rato que te parece, y después la fui a deja a su casa, fue una buena cita no crees?

Tk-Davis no te hagas ilusiones, por un día te haga caso Kari significa que le gustes.

Davis- Dices ser mi amigo y cuando te cuento algo bueno que me paso, solo me empiezas a decir tus puntos negativos, admítelo Tk te molesto que Kari se fuera conmigo ayer.

Tk- Claro que no, solo estoy siendo sincero contigo, no me moleste.

Davis- Hay por favor hubieras visto tu cara de ayer y la de esta mañana cuando llegaste.

Tk- Cállate Davis eso no es cierto.

Davis- No me voy a callar, este celoso porque Kari y yo podemos tener algo más que amistad. (Gritando)

Tk- Kari es solo mi mejor amiga y no estoy celoso, ella pueda salir con quien quiera.

Davis- Lo que estás diciendo ni tú te la crees. Admítelo (gritando)

Tk- No voy admitir nada, cállate y déjame en paz (gritando)

(Kari) Llegamos a los vestidores y no estaba nadie, cuando estaba a punto de terminar escuche unos gritos pero no entendía bien que decían, me apure a guardar mis cosas y fui donde provenían los gritos, era de los vestidores de hombres entonces pude escuchar mejor que decían.

Davis- Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo la miras, sé que te gusta? (gritando)

Tk- Deja de gritarme estas diciendo tonterías.(gritando)

Davis- No hasta que digas la verdad... dilaaaaa… dila… dila…(gritando)

Tk-Y está bien, de acuerdo si me gusta, siempre me ha gustado pero ni siquiera me lo admitía a mí mismo porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad (la de Tk y Kari), no voy dejar que ella este contigo.(con la voz un algo alta)

Davis- No voy a dejar que te la lleves cuando por fin pudo salir conmigo. Kari es el amor de mi vida (agarra sus cosas y se dirige hacia la salida)

(Kari) Al escuchar esto me quede atónita hacia la conversación que estaba escuchando, no podía creerlo Tk diciendo que yo le gustaba, estaba perpleja, después de esto escuche unos pasos que se acercaban así que me fui corriendo al gimnasio para que no me vieran.

GIMNASIO

(Kari)Llegue y vi que estaban jugando voleibol pero un grupo mujeres y uno de hombres. Se me acerco Kaori y me pregunto si estaba bien ya que me veía un poco desconcertada, le dije que estaba bien y me fui con ella, luego vi como entro Davis al Gimnasio y después de unos segundos Tk también, entonces paso lo que temía que pasara, se me acerco Tk.

Tk- Kari es verdad que fuiste con Davis a tomar un helado al parque.

Kari- (sin verlo a los ojos) SI (algo tímida)(no podía mentirle a Tk de nuevo tenía que saber la verdad).

Tk- Y por qué me mentiste, que no me tienes confianza.

Kari- Claro que te tengo confianza. (lo vio de reojo)

Tk- Entonces por qué no me dijiste?

Kari- (no sabía que decirle, ni yo misma sabía por qué) Es que… sentí que te ibas a enojar por que no te invitamos.(aun sin verlo a los ojos)

Tk-No me estás diciendo la verdad, ni siquiera me estas mirando a los ojos, no puedo creerlo de ti Kari.(después de estas palabras se fue).

(Kari) Cuando se dio la vuelta me gire a verlo y vi como Davis nos estaba viendo de lejos.

No podía creerlo nunca me había peleado con Tk, me sentí sin salida pero después de lo que escuche no podía verlo igual que antes.

* * *

Chicos esperen el capitulo 5 el lunes. ¿Que opinan sobre el capitulo, les gusto?.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hola chicos listos para el capítulo 5, bueno comencemos.

Regresamos al salón de clases y en todas ellas no me hablo Tk, tenía que arreglar las cosas pero como, estaba muy confundida.

Llego la hora del receso y fui a buscar a Yolei, por su puesto ella iba a saber que tendría que hacer ante esta situación.

Yolei-(saliendo de su salón de clases y ve a Kari en una esquina) Kari?

Kari- Hola Yolei.

Yolei- Que te pasa no te vez bien? (me vio triste)

Kari-Podemos hablar en otro lugar. (Ella asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos a una banca donde no había nadie)

Yolei- Cuéntame Kari.

Kari-Me he peleado con Tk (ella abrió los ojos como plato y después…)

Yolei- Pero porque, ustedes nunca se pelean.

(Kari) Comencé a contarle todo lo que paso ayer con Davis y que le había mentido a Tk.

Yolei- Y estas segura de que si te gusta Davis?

Kari- Si. (algo tímida)

Yolei- Pero no te entiendo por que fue tan de repente que te gustara Davis, eso es muy extraño Kari. Dices que lo viste todo el día y era como si nada y bum lo viste a la ultima hora y te gusto eso no es normal, que paso antes de eso.

Kari- Pues nada yo estaba esperando a Tk y después paso lo de Davis.

Yolei- Bueno y Tk como se enteró de que te fuiste a pasar la tarde con Davis.

Kari- Pues seguramente le dijo Davis.

Yolei- Bueno Kari tú siempre le cuentas todo a Tk porque no le quisiste contar.

Kari- Eso es lo peor que no lo sé.

Yolei- Kari dime algo, ( Kari asiente con la cabeza) que sentías por Tk antes de lo de Davis.

Kari-Bueno siempre lo he querido mucho porque es un amigo que siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha apoyado cuando lo necesito y hemos pasado muchas cosas junto.

Yolei- Que sentías cuando lo veías.

Kari- Me sentía feliz, que no necesitaba nada más si él estaba conmigo.

Yolei- Y quien era la primera persona que querías ver en el día.

Kari- Un Tk.

Yoei. Y aun tienes duda de que Tk te gustaba.

Kari-…Es que, bueno, ahora que lo analizaste así, es que… hay.

Yolei- porque sigues sin admitirlo.

Kari- Creo que por lo mismo de que Tk no lo admitía. (Me miro con cara confusa)Es que escuche ruidos afuera de los vestidores y quise saber que estaba pasando y supe que provenía de los vestidores de hombre, entonces escuche algo que no debí escuchar. Le empecé a contar toda la conversación que había escuchado de Tk y Davis. Yolei se quedó atónita y después de unos segundos…

Yolei- (grito) o por dios Kari no estas feliz.

Kari-(la miro triste) Talvez si me hubiera enterado antier.

Yolei- Kari enserio te gusta Davis, como puedes comparar el sentimiento que tienes por Tk por el de Davis.

Kari- Enserio, enserio me gusta Davis y Tk ahora solo lo veo como un amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Después fue la hora de regresar a clase y cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón, Davis se sentó conmigo todas las clases y Tk tenía la mira perdida y bueno yo estaba triste, feliz y enojada y confundía.

Decidí ir hablar con el después de clase, no podía seguir así con Tk, él era de las personas más importantes para mí, no quería que estuviéramos peleados, así que en cuento a cabo la clase, él se salió muy rápido y ni siquiera pude guardar mis cosas así que solo las tome sin guardarlas y fui tras el en ese momento Davis me tomo del brazo, lo mire…

Davis- Kari espera adónde vas.

Kari- Con Tk.

Davis- Pero si no te a hablado en todo el día, deberías estar molesta con él.

Kari- No yo quiero arreglar las cosas. (Me solté de la manos de Davis y fui corriendo tras Tk, pero aún no lo encontraba y después lo vi de lejos como tomaba su bicicleta para irse y le grite para que se detuviera pero no lo hizo, se subió a la bicicleta corrí lo más rápido que pude y alcance agarrarlo del saco pero se me resbalo, una vez más le grite su nombre y paro, voltio a verme con su mirada triste. Me encogí de hombros y me acerque a él.)

Kari- No quiero que estemos peleados, no quiero.( Tk no respondió), eres muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa.

Tk- Ya me vas a decir la verdad.

Kari- No te dije por que sentí que te sentirías remplazado cuando me fui con Davis.

Tk- Pues sí, así me sentí.

Kari- Tk no era mi intención, no quería lastimarte.

Tk- Ya no te preocupes Kari, está bien. Hay algo más que quieras decirme, (Kari asintió con la cabeza) ¿Qué es?

Kari- Davis me gusta (se lo dije sin más rollos era necesario que se lo dijera, el no hizo ninguna reacción solo se quedó sin hablar unos cuantos segundos y después volvió hablar)

Tk- Desde cuándo? (con la mirada hacia abajo)

Kari- Desde ayer.

Tk-Creo que exagere al enfadarme, tu solo querías estar con la persona que te gusta.

Kari- Siento no poder decírtelo antes.

Tk-Sabes, Davis tiene mucha suerte (lo mire confusa y Tk tenía una sonrisa falsa en sus labios), porque eres la personas más bonita, inteligente y especial que he conocido, suerte.

(Kari)Terminando esto se fue en su bicicleta y me quede ahí parada sin decir nada unos cuantos segundas hasta que Tomoyo y sus 2 amigas se acercaron, Tomoyo era la líder de las porristas, era una niña rica y muy bonita.

Tomoyo- Que pasa Kari por que tan sola, por fin Tk y Davis se dieron cuenta de que no vales la pena. (Después sus amigos y ella rieron)

Esa chica no era nada amable conmigo desde que la conocí y por lo que yo se, le gusta Tk y siempre me hacia ese tipo de comentarios pero no le tomaba importancia. Cuando escuche su comentario solo di la vuelta y la ignore.

Tomoyo- Sabes que tengo razón.

Yo solo seguí caminando hasta que llegue a mi bicicleta y me dirigí a casa.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, que creen que haga Tk? Nos veos el martes para el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia aquí les va el capítulo 6.

(Tk en la bicicleta) Kari-"me gusta Davis", esas palabras se repetían y se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, en el momento que las dijo mi mundo se destrozó, sentí que ya nada tenía sentido, la chica que me gustaba me estaba diciendo que le gustaba alguien más, que podía hacer, no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba otra opinión así que cambie de rumbo de mi casa hacia la de Papá ya que seguramente Matt me podría ayudar en esta situación. Llegue a la casa de mi padre y entre y no había nadie, ahí recordé la hora en la que Matt llegaba, llegaba un poco más tarde porque iba a ensayar con su banda, así que en lo que llegaba le hable a mi madre de que iba a estar aquí un rato, hice algo comer, y me puse a ver televisión después de unos minutos de encender la tele Matt abrió la puerta.

Tk-Hola Matt.(con la mirada algo baja sin embargo Matt no se dio cuanta porque estaba dejando su mochila, su guitarra y su saco en el suelo)

Matt-Tk, pero que sorpresa porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí, pude haber regresado más temprano.

Tk- No Matt, no porque yo esté aquí tienes que cambiar tu rutina. (Con una sonrisa falsa)

Matt-Estas bien Tk, no te veo bien, te peleaste con mamá?

Tk- No, es sobre Kari.

Matt- Que paso con Kari?

(Tk) Le empecé a contar lo que había pasado, Matt solo escucho sin hacer ningún comentario para decirlo después de que terminara la historia.

Matt- Estas seguro de que te dijo eso sobre Davis.

Tk- Si muy seguro.

Matt- Dice que de un momento al otro comenzó a tener sentimientos por él, eso es algo extraño. (Le asentí con la cabeza) Entonces ya admitiste que te gusta Kari cierto? (con una mirada picara)

Tk-Si… pero ahora no importa o que sienta si ella no siente lo mismo. (lo dijo algo tímido y se sonrojo en el momento pero de nuevo se puso triste)

Matt- Hay Tk no te desanimes, no todo está perdido si apenas le gusta, estoy seguro de que si tu entras en acción Kari se dará cuenta de que tú eres al que quiere.

Tk-No lo sé.

Matt- Vamos confía en mí.

Tk- Que tengo que hacer? (Matt sonrió)

Matt- Mira lo primero que tienes que hacer, es ya no tratarla como amiga se obvio que te gusta ella. Bueno siempre has sido obvio pero ahora en plan de ligue.

Tk- Y cómo voy hacer eso.

Matt- Se detallista, se muy caballeroso, dile cosas bonitas. Y después de que veas de que tienes asegurada la batalla, le confiesas tus sentimientos.

Tk-… Bueno tratare de hacer.

POR OTRO LADO.

(Kari) Anterior mente se me habría hecho extraña la expresión de Tk pero ahora que sabía sus sentimientos hacia mí era más que obvio que no iba a estar feliz. Lo único que no quería que pasara era que Tk dejara de ser mi amigo, solo pensaba en que mañana ni siquiera me hablaría o que si me hablara estaría muy serio.

Llegue a mi casa y me encontré a madre.

Mamá- Kari aquí te dejo la comida, cuando llegue tu hermano dile que recoja su cuarto, esta horrible. (Le da un beso y sale de la casa)

Kari-Si mamá. (Mi madre se va todos los días a un curso de cocina, que empezó a tomar este año, depende a la hora que llegara la alcanzaba a ver un rato, después Tai llegaba como a las 6 y yo a las 4 de la tarde, en lo que mi papá y mi mamá a las 10 de la noche. En lo que llegaba Tai, comía, arreglaba mis cosas para mañana y espesaba mi tarea.

Tai- Ya llegue.

Kari- Que bueno que llegaste. (Le sonreí falsamente a lo que mi hermano se dio cuenta)

Tai- Estas bien.

(Kari)Baje la mirada y le negué con la cabeza, después le conté lo que había pasado en la escuela y lo que me preocupaba.

Tai- Kari no creo que te deje de hablar TK eres muy importante para él, el mismo me ha dicho y no creo que te deje de hablar normal, sé que esta triste pero seguramente él lo que más quiere es que tu estés feliz, no lo crees. (Asentí con la cabeza) No te preocupes no va a estar bien.

Mi hermano me dio un abrazo que me conforto mucho, pero aun así seguía muy preocupada. Me metí a bañar y me cambie, fui a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina cuando sonó el timbre ¿Quién sería a estas horas de la noche?, fui abrir la puerta y me encontré a Davis enfrente de ella. Me sorprendí mucho.

Kari- Davis que haces aquí?

Davis- Kari he estado muy preocupado por lo que paso en el salón a la ultima hora.

Kari- (mi hermano estaba en su cuarto así que podíamos hablar libremente a solas)

O eso no te preocupes Davis. (Le sonreí)

Davis- No Kari, lo que te dije estuvo muy mal, vengo a pedirte disculpas.

Kari- Yo… (Me interrumpe Davis)

Davis- Lo hice porque tenía miedo de que me olvidaras y solamente estuvieras con Tk.

Kari- Como me voy a olvidar de ti Davis, eres muy importante para mí no lo olvides. (Ante esto Davis sonrió) no te preocupes ya arregle las cosas con Tk, es mi amigo no quería que estuviéramos peleados.

Davis- Que linda Kari, que bueno que todo esté bien ahora, pero en verdad siento mucho lo que paso.

Kari- Esta bien, ven pasa te invito un café o lo que quieras.

Davis- Gracias (paso)

Tai- Oye Kari sabes donde esta… o Davis no escuche el timbre.

Davis- Hola Tai, solo pase a visitarlos un rato.

Tai-A esta bien, como has estado no nos hemos podido ver.

Davis. Bien gracias.

Tai- Que bueno…

Kari- (interrumpe a Tai) que era lo que venias a decirme?

Tai. A cierto…

(Kari) Esa noche nos la pasamos platicando hasta que llegaron mis padres y Davis se retiró.

Me alegro mucho que viniera hablar conmigo. Después de lo de Tk necesitaba pasar un buen rato para calmar mi preocupación.

* * *

Chicos ya me organice y ya se que días voy estar subiendo capítulos serán los miércoles y los domingos, asi que mañna habra nuevo episodio.

Espero que les haya gustado ¿Que creen que pase al siguiente día de clases con Tk y Kari?


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aquí les traigo el capítulos 7 espero que les guste mucho.

(Kari) Iba camino a la escuela y estaba muy nerviosa de lo que iba a pasar con Tk, no sabía cómo me trataría hoy. Cuando llegue a la escuela me sentí más nerviosa, fui a dejar mi bicicleta y me dirigí al salón, cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta me sentí aún más nerviosa, di un suspiro y entre, vi que varios de mis compañeros ya había llegado y me dispuse a buscar un lugar donde sentarme, cuando mi vista se encontró con Tk, estaba acomodando algo en su mochila parecía que apenas acababa de llegar igual que yo, en eso voltio y me vio, me encogí de hombros y agache la mirada, en eso…

Tk-Hola Kari. (con una sonrisa desde su lugar)

(Kari) Lo vi confundida, ya que me sorprendida mucho la reacción que tuvo.

Tk-Ven te aparte un lugar. (Lo salude con la mano y me dirigí hacia él y en eso salude a varios de mis compañeros)

Kari- Hola Tk. (algo tímida)

Tk- Yo también a acabo de llegar, como te fue esta mañana. (El comportamiento de Tk era completamente normal, me sentía tan feliz, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, platicamos un rato hasta que de repente llego Davis, 2 minutos antes de que iniciara la clase por suerte el maestro aún no había llegado)

Davis- Hola Kari.

Kari- Hola.

Davis- Hola Tk. (con una mueca)

Tk- Hola. (con una mueca en su rostro)

Después llego el profesor y comenzó a dar la clase. Estuve la mitad del día con Davis y la otra mitad con Tk, quería estar con el chico que me gustaba pero no quería descuidar mi mejor amigo y pues claro me encantaba estar con él. Llego la última hora de la escuela y después iba a ir a mi casa. Se me acerco Davis cuando estaba guardando mis cosas ya que la última hora estuve con Tk.

Davis- Kari te acompaño a tu casa? (con una sonrisa y Tk viéndolo de reojo sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro)

Kari- Claro gracias. (Ese día Davis no tenía entrenamiento ya que solo le daban un día de descanso, claro sin contar los Sábados y Domingos. El día que no iba eran los Jueves y los días que Tk no iba eran los Martes) Tk nos vemos mañana y le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui con Davis. (Kari no lo noto pero Tk se sonrojo con el beso que le había dado Kari)

(Kari) Ibamos caminando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la salida, cuando Davis me sujeto el hombro y me pare sorprendida y voltee a verlo.

Kari- Que pasa?

Davis- Oye Kari creo que no tenemos tarea para mañana y hoy no voy a mi entrenamiento, quieres ir conmigo al cine. (Tímido y con la mirada hacia abajo)

Kari- … Claro pero primero le avisare a mi mama y a mi hermano ya que la otra ves que me quede en tu entrenamiento Tai estaba un poco molesto. (Davis asintió con la cabeza y Kari comenzó a marcar)

Kari -Listo vámonos.

POR OTRO LADO. (En el entrenamiento de Tk)

Furukagua- Oye Takaishi, he visto a la bonita Kamiya mucho con Motomiya, que por fin de dejo.(Furukagua era de los típicos chicos populares que se creían lo máximo y le empezó a tomar rencor a Tk desde que se convirtió en capitán de basquetbol, que el quería ese puesto y desde que Kari lo rechazo ya que pensaba que lo habia rechazado por Tk)

Tk- Davis es solo su amigo.

Furukagua- Eso dices tú.

Tk- Esta ardido porque Kari no te hizo caso. (Todos los demás se rieron)

Furukagua- Lo que paso es que yo era demasiado para ella, no supo apreciar la belleza.

Tk- Yo creo que ella es la que es demasiado para ti, yo creo que ella aprecia mas lo de adentro que lo de afuera, no como tú que eres un superficial.

Furukagua- Te crees muy Hombrecito no Takaishi, a ver dime porque Kamiya no está contigo?(refiriéndose de por que no eran novios)

Tk- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ( Tk se voltio para irse del lugar y en eso Furukagua lo voltio y le dio un buen golpe que lo dejo en el suelo)

Fturukagua- Te lo tienes bien merecido. ( Tk se levantó, se limpió la sangre del labio y se lanzó sobre él y se empezaron a pelear, todos los demás lo separaron) Suéltenme déjenme Darle su merecido.

Tk- Su merecido, yo seré el que te daré el tuyo. (Todos comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo para tratar de calmarlos, en ese momento llego el entrenado).

Entrenador- Que es lo que sucede aquí. (Todos se calmaron y soltaron Tk y a Furukagua)

Furukagua- Entrenador, Takaishi empezó todo.

Tk- Eso no es cierto. (gritando)

Entrenamor- No pregunte quien había empezado, pero una falta como esta otra vez y no se los tolerare más están advertidos y estarán castigados limpiando el Gimnasio todos los días después de clase y si digo todos los días también me refiero a los Sábados y Domingos.

Furukagua- Pero entrenador.

Entrenador- Nada de escusas, ahora ya váyanse el entrenamiento a acabado. (Todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus casas.

Tk estaba muy enfadado, sus amigos trataron de consolarlo pero no funciono se fue a casa y cuando llego su madre intento preguntarle que le había pasado en la cara, Tk no respondió y solo se fue a su cuarto a dormir, pero sin antes poder patear su mueble y poner sus manos sobre la cabeza cuando se sentó en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde.

EN EL CINE.

(Kari) Davis compro las palomitas, los refrescos y muchos dulces y se negó a que yo pagara la mitad de las cosas.

Me la pase increíble ese día pero por alguna razón estaba algo intranquila siempre que me pasaba algo así era algo sobre Tk o Tai, pero presentía que esto no era sobre Tai, así que en cuanto llegue a mi casa le hable a su casa pero su madre…

Kari- Hola señora Takaishi buenas noches, podría hablar con Tk.

Mama de Tk- Hola Kari igualmente, lo siento Kari pero ya se durmió.

Kari- O bueno gracias. Que pase buena noche.

Mamá de Tk- Espera Kari, no sabes que le paso a Tk?

Kari- eee? No señora por qué, que le pasa?

Mamá de Tk- no nos nada, bueno gracias Kari espero que nos vengas a visitar pronto.

Kari- A bueno pero… (Colgó la mamá de Tk)

(Kari) La conversación que tuve con la señora Takaichi, me hizo sentir a un más preocupada, al momento pensé que había sido por mi culpa pero recordé que todo el día estuvo conmigo como siempre, pero igual y se había enojado porque me ido con Davis.

Tenía que esperar hasta mañana para poder preguntarle a Tk porque su madre me dijo eso.

* * *

Chicos recuerden que subiré capitulo el domingo, gracias por leer.

Que es lo que mas les a gustado de la historia?


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capiulo 8**

Hola chicos, bueno por si aún no lo saben estaré subiendo capítulos los días miércoles y los domingos y bueno ahora si comencemos.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

(Kari) Acababa de llegar a la escuela e iba directo al salón después de dejar mi bicicleta, estaba algo distraída ya que estaba pensando mucho sobre lo que me dijo la madre de Tk la noche anterior, después veo que choco con una chica, al chocar vi como sus libros que tenía en la mano se cayeron y me dispuse a recogerlos con ella cuando la vi supe que era una de mis compañeras de clase, llamada Mikoto.

Kari- Lo siento mucho, es que vengo distraída.

Mikoto- No te preocupes, yo también lo estaba. (Sin levantar la vista y tímida)

Kari- Toma Mikoto (dándole los libros y sonriéndole, Mikoto los toma y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió), que pasa?

Mikoto- No nada es que pensé que no sabías quien era. (tímida)

Kari- Como no voy saberlo, si eres una de mis compañeras de clase.

Mikoto- Como no tengo amigos y no le hablo a casi nadie la mayoría ni siquiera me conoce. (Tímida)

Kari- (algo confundida) Pues yo si se, no le hagas caso a los demás, si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga. (Le extiende la mano, la chica estaba pensando en aceptar la propuesta de Kari y cuando iba a tomar una decisión…)

Yolei- Kari! (Kari volteo)

Kari- (Yoley se acerca corriendo) Que pasa Yolei?

Yolei-A divina quien me invito a salir?

Kari- Amm Ken?

Yolei-No (se puso roja e hizo una mueca de disgusto)

Kari-Entonces quién?, el chico de tu salón?

Yolei- No Kari, el chico de mi curso de computación avanzado.

Kari- Genial Yolei, me da gusto por ti. (Sonríe)

Yolei- Muchas gracias, me pondré muy bonita el día de nuestra cita, y buena ahorita hacia dónde ibas?

Kari- Jaja tu siempre estas bonita Yolei, (sonríe ante lo que dijo Kari) pues iba a ir a mi salón pero… (En ese momento se acordó de Mikoto, pero ya no estaba ahí)

Yolei- Que pasa Kari.

Kari- No nada, si iba hacia el salón, me acompañas?

Yolei- Si claro, oye y que pasó con Tk y Davis. (Caminando hacia el salón de Kari)

Kari- A pues ya ves que te conté por chat que arregle las cosas con Tk ahora esta como si nada hubiera pasado, y en cuando a Davis hemos pasado tiempo juntos claro que como amigos.

Yolei- Que bueno que se solucionó todo, pero no me dijiste que escuchaste a Tk diciendo que está enamorado de ti.

Kari- Si pero esta como si nada, pienso que lo que dijo no era verdad, seguramente como Davis lo estaba molestando lo obligó a decir algo que no era verdad solo para callar a Davis y molestarlo.

Yolei- No se Kari, pero aun no puedo superar que a ti te guste Davis. (Van llegando a la puerta del salón)

Kari- Jaja hay Yolei, bueno así son las cosas en el amor.

Yolei- Eso sí. (Asiente con la cabeza)

Kari- Bueno gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos en el receso. (Abre la puerta del salón y se despide con la mano y Yolei se aleja y se despide con la mano)

SALON DE CLASES

Kaori- Kari ven.

Kari-(se acerca, la saluda y se sienta alado de ella) Que sucede te ves muy emocionada?

Kaori- Me dijeron que esta mañana que Furukagua llego con algunos golpes en la cara. (Al escuchar el nombre Kari rodeo los ojos)

Kari- Y qué crees que le haya pasado?

Kaori- No lo sé, él no quiere decir y sus amigo no quieren decir nada, él es uno de los más populares de la escuela y de los más guapos claro, así que pues a esta altura ya se enteraron todos de que alguien se le opuso y que le dio una buena golpiza. Quien crees que haya sido?

Kari- No lo sé, pero que bueno que le dieron su merecido ese chico, se cree demasiado, necesitaba que alguien lo bajara de sus nubes.

Kaori- Pues tú lo hiciste cuando lo rechazaste, fuiste la primera chica en decirle que no.

Kari- No me gustan los chicos como él.

Kaori- Hablando de chicos que te gustan que pasa entre tú y Davis los he visto justos más de lo normal? (con una cara picara)

Kari- Este… (En ese momento llego Davis y enseguida su profesor y empezó a dar la clase, Davis se tuvo que sentar lejos de Kari porque ya no había asientos cerca y solo la saludo con la mano, de un de repente se abre la puerta)

Tk- Puedo pasar? (era el mismo profesor con el que había llegado tarde el otro día)

Profesor- De nuevo Takaishi, usted me prometió que era la última vez que llegaba tarde y me sale con esto, váyase al pasillo se quedara castigado. (Cerró la puerta y se fue Tk)

(Kari) Por que había llegado tarde Tk, él es muy responsable, rara vez le pasaba eso pero ahora fue 2 veces en la misma semana.

No lo pude ver bien pero su cara la tenía algo extraña. Cuando termino la clase fui rápido al pasillo para ver a Tk pero estaba hablando con el profesor, cuando se fue el profesor me acerque a él y pude ver con claridad su rostro, estaba algo moreteado y tenía varios rasguños, que le había pasado, en ese momento me acorde de lo que me dijo Kaori.

Kari- Tk que te paso, este bien. (Le puse la mano en la cara y el me la sostuvo)

Tk-Estoy bien Kari no es nada. (sonriendo)

Kari- Claro que no estás bien, mírate estas lleno de golpes, ahora sé por qué tu madre estaba preocupada, quien fue quien te hizo esto. (No contesto) Fue Furukagua cierto? (el asintió con la cabeza y ella se soltó de la mano de Tk), pero por que se pelaron?(todas estas palabras las decía con preocupación)

Tk- Es que él estaba diciendo puras tonterías sobre ti y Davis y después de que te defendí, el me soltó el primer golpe y no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Kari- Pero Tk…

Davis- Kari, Tk. (los 2 voltearon), así que tú fuiste el que se peleó con Furukagua, que valiente o que tonto (Tk lo miro molesto pero no solo el también Kari), pero aun así te felicito nunca nadie se había enfrentado a él y ya lo vi él está peor que tú.

Tk- Ja ya sabes que yo no voy un cobarde.

Davis- Claro que lo sé. (Los 2 se sonríen)

A pesar de sus discusiones y de que eran personas totalmente diferentes ellos si se consideraban amigos, pero también se consideraban rivales ya que están enamorados de la misma chica, sin embargo cuando alguno necesitaba la ayuda del otro siempre estaban ahí para apoyarse.

DESPUES ENTRARON AL SALON YA QUE LA MAESTRA ACABABA DE ATRAVESAR LA PUERTA.

* * *

Bueno chicos a terminado el capitulo 8, Les gusto? Creen que Tk pueda conquistar a Kari si sigue así de lento?


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _Chicos es hora de un nuevo capítulo_

(Kari)Después de entrar a varias clases fue hora de ir al receso pero note que en todas de esas horas Tk se la pasó con sus amigos y bueno yo me la pase algunas veces con Davis y otras con Kaori. Cuando salimos al receso y me salí con Davis, de repente llego Yolei de sorpresa.

Yolei- Hola me extrañaron.

Davis- Claro que no por que deberíamos hacerlo.

Yolei-(con una cara de molestia)Ashhh cállate Davis tu solo dices tonterías.

Davis- Tú eres la que las dice.

Kari-(Yolei iba a responder pero Kari la interrumpió) Calma Yolei, solo fue una broma verdad Davis. (Kari volteo a ver a Davis con una sonrisa y este al verla se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza)

Yolei- Bueno, venía a decirles que ya que hoy es viernes deberíamos salir todos nosotros Cody, Ken, Tk y nosotros. Esperen donde esta Tk.

Davis- No lo sabemos, se fue con sus amigos de basquetbol. (Kari asintió con la cabeza)

Yolei- Mmmm donde estará. (Empezó a observar el lugar y pudo encontrar a Tk) Tkkkk!

Ven por aquí.

Tk- (volteo y fue hacia donde estaban todos) ahora vengo chicos, hola Yolei.

Yolei- Hola (con una sonrisa), ee que te paso en la cara? (preocupada)

Tk- Es una larga historia, para que me llamabas?

Yolei- Bueno está bien pero quiero el chisme completo, es que quiero ir a la nueva plaza que dices.

Tk- No puedo.

Yolei- Pero por qué.

Davis- Yo tampoco.

Yolei- Queee, Por qué.

Tk-Lo siento Yolei será en otra ocasión. (Se despide y se va)

Yolei- Peroo.., bueno y tu porque no puedes. (Dirigiéndose a Davis y algo moleta)

Davis- Tengo entrenamiento.

Yolei- Pero si los capitanes tienen permiso de faltar los viernes, a cierto que tú no eres capitán.

Davis- Hubiera logrado ser capitán si no me hubiera salido.

Yolei- Eso no lo sabes además fue por tus malas calificaciones por la que tus papas ya no te dejaron seguir con el futbol.

Davis- Hay y tu muy inteligente no?

Yolei- Más que tú sí. (Kari viéndolos algo desanimado)

Davis- Que dijiste.

Yolei- Lo que… esperen Tk es capitán del equipo de basquetbol porque él no puede?, Kari tú has de saber.

Kari- No lo sé pero seguramente fue por lo que le paso ayer su mamá no ha de querer que salga.

Yolei- Pues que le paso? Ya cuéntenme.

Kari- Es mejor que te lo diga el.

Después de que paso el receso y las clases Yolei y Kari se quedaron de verse en la puerta de la salida para ahí verse con Cody (Cody se quedó de ver en la secundaria de ellos ya que el salía más temprano mientras que Ken llegaría a la plaza ya que salía a la misma hora que los demás) y Davis se despidió de las chicas y se fue a su entrenamiento. Después vieron que en la puerta a Matt.

Kari- Matt Hola.

Matt- Hola Kari, hola Yolei, cómo están?

Yolei- Milagro que nos vienes a visitar.

Matt- O lo siento pero no he podido venir.

Kari- Esta bien, viniste a ver Tk?

Matt-Si Kari, sabes dónde está?

Kari- Si ahorita está en el Gimnasio.

Matt- Gracias chicas luego las veo. (Se va corriendo)

Después Cody llego y se fueron los 3 a la nueva plaza para divertirse un rato.

En el gimnasio.

Todavía no empezaba el entrenamiento ya que empezaba 20 minutos después de las clases pero Tk ya estaba ahí cambiado y estaba lanzando un par de pelotas al canasto pero ninguna de estas lograba.

Matt- Me llamo mamá está muy preocupada por ti, quiero verte. (Tk no le hizo caso y siguió en lo suyo a lo que Matt se acercó para verle el rostro) Tu nunca te has peleado, que paso?

Tk- Fue por ese estúpido de Furukagua. (Tk le empezó a contar lo que había pasado)

Matt- Y el quedo peor que tú, no puedo tener un hermano que sea debilucho he.

Tk- Jaja eres un tonto Matt, claro que lo deje peor.

Matt- Eso es genial, en cuanto a mamá no te preocupes por ella yo le explicare todo, ese tipo te provoco aunque no es bueno caer en la provocación lo hiciste por una buena causa pero ya no lo vuelvas hacer.

Tk- Gracias Matt.

Matt- Bueno y como te va en tu conquista hacia Kari?

Tk- No la hare.

Matt-Que pero porque? Tk ya lo habíamos decidido porque de repente de arrepentiste?

Tk- Lo iba hacer ayer pero cuando la vi entrar al salón no pude comportarme como tú me dijiste que tal si Kari ya no es la misma de antes si demuestro mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Matt- Si en verdad la quieres tienes que luchar por ella.

Tk- No Matt lo estuve pensando y yo no me la merezco, Davis siempre ha luchado por el amor de Kari y ahora que ya tiene una oportunidad, ahora sí yo quiero que ella este conmigo, no me parece justo, pienso que eso lo debí hacer desde un principio pero ahora que ya sucedió esto no puedo, además Kari ya me lo dijo personalmente que a ella le gusta Davis seguramente ella no sabía que lo que sentía por él era más que una amistad desde hace un tiempo y ahora que lo supo me lo dijo. Estoy dispuesto a no hacer nada, no me quiero interponer entre ellos 2.

Matt- Tk estas… (Lo interrumpe)

Tk- No Matt, esa es mi decisión.

 _Horas después Kari llego a su casa._

Kari- Ya llegue.

Mamá- Te divertiste Kari, que comiste?

Kari- Si mama, una pizza.

Mamá- Sabes que no me gusta que comas eso seguido.

Kari- Si ya lo sé. (Entra el cuarto de Tai, quien estaba acostado con su celular enviando mensajes y escuchando música) Hola Tai.

Tai- Hola Kari que tal te fue?

Kari-Bien pero paso algo en la escuela. (Tai iba a preguntarle que le había pasado pero en ese momento Kari lo interrumpió)Es cierto ahora vengo. (Salió del cuarto de Tai y entro al suyo y comenzó a marcar por teléfono).

Tk-Bueno, que pasó Kari.

Kari- Hola Tk, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

Tk- Bien gracias y como te la pasaste hoy con Yolei y los demás.

Kari- Bien fue muy divertido, porque no pudiste ir?

Tk- Lo que paso es que como me pelee con Furukagua nos castigaron un mes limpiando el gimnasio después de todos los entrenamientos y también los fines de semana, no es horrible?

Kari- No es justo, si tú no tuviste la culpa.

Tk- Lo sé, es que me desespero ese tipo.

Kari- A quien no desesperaría.

Tk- Jaja es verdad, oye Kari.

Kari-Si?

Tk-(tardo en contestar y Kari iba a hablar de nuevo pero…) Gracias por todo.

Kari-Tk yo soy la que debería agradecerte, siempre has estado ahí para mí.

Tk- Y tú has estado ahí para mí y es por eso que te quiero mucho Kari.

Kari- Yo también te quiero.

Tk- (se tardó en contestar) Me tengo que ir Kari, Adiós.

Kari- Tk ...

* * *

Bueno chicos les ha gustado el capitulo? Que creen que pase ahora? Recuerden que el siguiente capitulo lo subiré el domingo.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _Chicos ya llegamos al capítulo 10! Espero que les esté gustando mi historia. "comencemos"_

(Kari) Han pasado 3 semanas desde que hable por teléfono con Tk aquella noche, desde ese día no se me acercado y bueno solo me ha saludado y despedido de mi pero solo eso. Ahora solo se la pasa con sus amigos y buen, con lo he visto con chica tras chica y no de en plan de amigos si no en plan de ligue, no sé qué le esté pasando pero siento que cuando se despidió por teléfono fue una despedida real, he intentado hablarle pero es imposible, quiero saber que le pasa pero él no se deja, me evade, no entiendo el por qué y he tratado de que Yolei le pregunte por que esta así y él tampoco le dice nada y también he buscado ayuda con Matt pero es inútil, todo es inútil ya no sé qué hacer. Pero no me siento sola ya que Davis está conmigo siempre está conmigo y mi amiga Kaori también bueno en realidad todos, mi hermano, Yolei, todos menos Tk. Y me acorde de la vez que escuche pelándose a Davis y Tk ahora confirmo que en realidad lo que dijo Tk "si me gusta, siempre me ha gustado pero ni siquiera me lo admitía a mí mismo porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad (la de Tk y Kari), no voy dejar que ella este contigo." No es verdad, si lo fuera no se comportaría así.

En cuanto a Davis y yo todavía no somos novio pero hemos estado saliendo como tal y creo que nuestra relación va mejor que nunca y cuando me pongo triste por lo de Tk, él siempre está apoyándome y consolándome, lo quiero tanto. Hoy después de la escuela vamos a ir a comer y después al cine, ya que es viernes la noche es joven, me la pasare todo el día con él, estoy muy contenta.

Ya habían terminado las clases y me salí del salón junto con Davis ya estábamos a punto de salir, cuando me acorde de mi suéter, no lo traía en mis manos, se me había olvido en el salón, así que le dije a Davis que me esperara ahí pero no quiso yo le dije que iría rápido y acepto y me fui corriendo hasta llegar al salón, cuando llegue y vi Tk hablando con Tomoyo y me escondí atrás de la puerta por que en el momento que iba a entrar escuche mi nombre.

Tomoyo- Porque te comportas así conmigo, con Hiikari no eras así, me dijiste que yo te gustaba y te veo a cada rato con otra y no es solo una son varias. Se supone que estas saliendo conmigo.

Tk-Si no te gusta mi comportamiento mejor vete, y Hikari no tiene nada que ver en esta conversación ella solo fue una amiga.

(Kari)Que había dicho Tk, en primera nunca me había dicho por mi nombre completo pero lo más preocupante es que dijo "fue una amiga", como fui, ya no lo somos, como que solo fue una amiga, si éramos algo éramos mejores amigos. SOLO UNA AMIGA SIGNIFICABA PARA EL, COMO SE ATREVIÓ A DECIR ESO "LO ODIO".

Kari- (entra, la ven y se quedan en silencio ella toma su suéter y se dirige a la puerta pero ates de salir se voltea) Así que fui solo una amiga (sonríe falsamente). Si ahora solo me hablabas para saludarme quiero pedirte que ni eso me des, para mí ya no existe Tk Takaishi.(sale corriendo con lágrimas, Tk solo la ve salir sin decir nada)

Tomoyo- Si sigues con esa actitud te quedaras solo, para mi vete con cualquiera ya no me importa. (Sale del salón y Tk la ve salir y se sienta en una de las sillas y se agarra la cabeza con las 2 manos y los codos recargados en el pupitre.

Kari- Davissss.(va corriendo y lo abraza)

Davis- Kari que pasa, por que lloras.

Kari- Tk, como me pudo hacer eso.

Davis- Tk? Que fue lo que te hizo? Lo voy a matar.

Kari- No por favor Davis vámonos, te contare en otra parte. (Davis acepto sin embargo seguí muy molesto con Tk, fuimos al parque más cercano y nos sentamos en un banquita y le platique lo que me había sucedido)

Davis-Tk ES UN ESTUPIDO COMO PUDO DECIR ESAS COSAS, Kari yo sé que tú lo quieres mucho pero si en verdad te quiere como tú a él vendrá y se disculpara por todo, a veces los hombres podemos ser algo extraños pero con esto, podemos demostrar quienes son tus verdaderos amigos. Yo siempre estaré contigo Kari SIEMPRE.

Kari- Gracias Davis(lo abraza) Bueno ahora si quiero ir a comer y después al cine. (Se secó las lágrimas y se paró con una sonrisa, Davis la ayudo a recobrar su ánimo)

Davis- Clarooo..

Se van hacia un plaza y ahí comieron y se divirtieron mucho viendo las tiendas, tomando un helado y platicando en sí, después entraron a ver una película pero ya casi a la última parte, Davis estiro su brazo y con la otra mano agarro la mano de Kari, a lo que Kari se acomodó en su hombro y cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con la de Davis se quedaron unos momentos viéndose a los ojos y se empezaron acercar cada vez más, y en ese momento se besaron, Kari después de unos cuantos segundos se separó y después lo abrazo y ya no voltio otra vez hasta que termino la película, claro que no fue mucho porque ya estaba a punto de terminar, cuando termino salieron del cine.

Kari- Davis recordé que mi madre me dijo que fuera con ella con mi abuela esta noche, perdón me acabo de acordar.

Davis- Entonces yo te voy a dejar.

Kari- No te preocupes por mi puedo ir sola. Gracias me la pase muy bien contigo. Adiós (le dio un beso mejilla y después camino y camino lo más rápido y después de que vio que ya está lo más lejos de la plaza paro y camino más lento)

(Kari) Primero Tk y ahora esto, estuve soñado e imaginando cuando pasaría mi primer beso con Davis, pero cuando paso NO SENTI NADA, como fue posible que sucediera eso era el momento más importante para mí y no pude sentir nada, estoy totalmente deshecha, que había salido mal no lo entiendo.

Mimi- Kariiiiiii, Kariiiii. (Kari voltea y se para) Por fin, que no me escuchabas estuve gritándote desde la esquina?

Kari- O lo siento Mimí, enserio no te escuche.

Mimí-Bueno eso ya no importa, como has estado, ya no hemos podido salir.

Kari- Es verdad ya hay que salir más seguido. (Una sonrisa falsa a lo que Mimí noto)

Mimí- No me has respondido, como estas?

Kari- Bien. (Con una sonrisa falsa)

Mimí-No somos amigas Kari?, sabes qué pues contarme lo que sea.

Kari- Claro que lo somos, lo siento Mimí es que estoy confundida. Me ayudarías.

Mimí- Claro para eso son las amigas.(fueron a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban y ahí empezaron a platicar y Kari le conto todo) Bueno Kari, no puedo creer todo lo que me está contando, Tk nunca se había portado así y en cuanto lo que te paso con Davis no sabría cómo ayudarte con eso.

Kari-Lo sé. Imagínate como me siento.

Mimí- No te preocupes todo se solucionara. Ahora necesito que le digas como fue que te enamoraste de Davis.

Kari- (comenzó a contarle la historia y termino con…) Solo estaba esperando a Tk y cuando vi a Davis sentí una chispa.

Mimí: Pero como es posible que te haya pasado eso sí, dices que en todo el día que viste a Davis no sentías nada y después de que lo viste en la segunda hora sentiste eso.

Kari- Así fue.

Mimí- Kari algo debió pasar, comiste algo, te diste un mal golpe…

Kari- Que? Que estas pensado Mimí, que me hechizaron o algo parecido.

Mimí- Pues suena loco pero no hay que descartar esa posibilidad. Que fue lo que hiciste justo antes de que vieras a Davis? Y es posible de que si fue eso el primer sospechoso sea Davis.

Kari-No claro que no fue Davis si se trata de eso, lo conozco, el si quisiera enamorarme seria por el mismo no por algo así, como una poción o lo que sea (Mimí sonrió y asintió con la cabeza diciendo tienes razón y Kari comenzó a recordar).Antes de lo de Davis levante una envoltura y…

Mimí- Que pasa?

Kari- Ahora recuerdo, cuando fui a tirar la envoltura al bote, choque con alguien y al mismo tiempo alguien me roció algo, lo que hizo que levantara la envoltura.

Mimi- Que te roció algo, esa es la clave Kari. Quien fue?

Kari- No lo sé, no le vi el rostro.

Mimi- Vamos Kari, debiste haber visto algo.

Kari-(comenzó a pensar, hasta que…) Bueno recuerdo que vi un cabello pelirrojo pero no estoy segura.

Mimi- Bueno ya sé que podemos hacer ven sígueme.

* * *

Les gusto? Que creen que haga Mimi para ayudar a Kari?

Recuerden que el siguiente capitulo lo subo el miércoles no se lo pierdan.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 _Chicos comencemos con este capítulo, espero que les guste._

(Kari) Después Mimí me llevo aun sitio muy extraño, cuando entramos estaba el lugar oscuro e iluminado por velas y lleno de amuletos y mucha de esas cosa, de repente salió una señora no tan joven que digamos.

Señora- Bienvenidos, Mimí eres tú, como has estado?

Mimí- Bien muchas gracias señora y usted?

Señora- Que bueno, también bien gracias y que es lo que necesitas?

Mimí- Venimos a ver si nos puede ayudar con un problema.

Señora-(mira a Kari de pies a cabeza) Mucho gusto en conocerte, tu nombre es?

Kari- El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Hikari.

Señora- Veo algo en ti que no es normal, te ayudare en tu problema, pasa por aquí. (Entro a una habitación pero a lugar de una puerta había una tela)

Kari- (miro a Mimí preocupada) Mimí como la conoces?

Mimí- Mi madre le gusta mucho este tipo de cosas de la adivinación y todo eso, así que muchas veces de pequeña me llevo aquí y cuando regresamos volvimos de EU visitarla.

Kari- Estas segura de que ella me pueda ayudar?

Mimí- Claro tú solo confía.

Señora-(se sentaron enfrente de una mesa redonda, donde había una bola de cristal) Dame tu mano. (Señalando a Kari y esta se la da y la señora la empezó a observar) Eres tímida, amable, bondadosa, llena de luz, no te gusta decir lo que sientes y más lo que te disgusta, eres responsable, cuando te propones algo lo logras, alegre y alguien en el que puedes confiar.

Mimí-(Kari se quedó sorprendida por lo que le dijo) Exacto así eres tu Kari!

Señora- Ahora quiero que revuelvas estas cartas 7 veces. (Kari lo hace y la señora las acomoda sobre la mesa) Tienes una buena familia que siempre está unida, la mejor relación que tienes es con tu hermano, en cuanto tu economía es normal, y aquí te salen muchos problemas uno de ellos es de amor, otro amigos, otro contigo misma, como que no estas feliz contigo ahora mismo.

Kari- Lo que paso es que un amigo me ha dejado de hablar y era muy valioso para mí, y en amor estaba segura de que si quiero al chico pero cuando nos besamos no sentí nada y estoy triste conmigo misma porque no me ha salido bien nada.

Señora- Veo que ese chico que te ha dejado de hablar solo será por ese momento volverán a reunirse y el chico que dices que estas enamorada todo fue por un hechizo que te hicieron.

Mimí- Sabe si la persona que le hizo fue un hombre? (refiriéndose a Davis)

Señora- No, fue una mujer.

Kari- Sabe cómo es?

Señora-Puedo ver alguna de sus facciones pero no lo puedo ver en las cartas, (guardo las cartas y tomo su bola de cristal), veo que es una chica pelirroja de cabello más o menos largo, maso menos de tu estatura (señalando a Kari), veo que esa chica es egoísta, necia, timina, no le gusta perder, hace todo por conseguir lo que quiere sin importarle nada.

Mimí- Kari tu viste el cabello pelirrojo no?

Kari- Si y conozco a 2 personas que tienen ese color y una de ellas es Tomoyo.

Mimí- A esa es la chica que te molesta y que le gusta Tk no? (Kari asiente con la cabeza) Perfecto entonces ya no cabe la menor duda de que fue ella.

Kari- Si tienes razón, (voltea a ver a la señora) cree que pueda deshacer el hechizo?

Señora- Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso, solo lo puede romper la persona que la hizo.

Kari- Entonces hare todo lo posible para que esa chica me deje en paz, muchas gracias cuanto le debo?

Señora- Nada linda, una amiga de Mimí es una amiga mía, que tengas suerte.

Después salieron del lugar y Kari se dirigió a su casa sin antes darle las gracias a Mimí.

Kari- Ya llegue. (Entra a su cuarto, se cambia y entra al cuarto de Tai y sus padres no estaban por que se habían ido a cenar juntos) Hermano.

Tai-O Kari no escuche cuando llegaste.(está haciendo un trabajo en la computadora)

Kari- Si me di cuenta, oye Tai…

Tai- (la voltea a ver y Kari tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y con los ojos llorosos) Que te pasa Kari la garra de un hombro.

Kari- (comenzó a contarle todo y se le corrían un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas) Como alguien me pudo hacer eso, ahora mi vida esta arruinada, Tk ya no me habla, ahora se porta como una persona totalmente diferente y Davis y yo somos un caso perdido el cree que de verdad lo quiero.

Tai- Vamos Kari, ya verás que encontraremos a esa chica y que la haremos pagar por todo lo que hizo, te lo prometo. (La abraza)

(Kari) Aquel día era Viernes y el fin de semana no me hablo Davis y mucho menos Tk, el sábado me la pase haciendo tarea y no salí para nada pero el Domingo por la mañana, me quede de ver con Yolei y le conté todo y el resto del día estuve en casa de mis abuelos.

El lunes por la mañana, vi a la persona a la que más quería encontrarme, Tomoyo.

Kari- Quiero hablar contigo. (Se paró enfrente de ella)

Tomoyo- Y para que Kamiya, yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Kari- No te pregunte si querías hablar conmigo o no.

Tomoyo- Ja, veo que lo que me dirás será algo bueno, está bien que quieres.

Kari- Primero dile que se vayan. (Refiriéndose a las amigas de Tomoyo)

Tomoyo- Luego las veo chicas.

Amiga- Estas segura.

Tomoyo- Claro, creen que me puede hacer algo esta niña tan insignificante. ( se van sus amigas y Kari no hizo caso del comentario de Tomoyo.) Bueno que quieres.

Kari- Que fue lo que me hiciste?

Tomoyo- Que quieres decir.

Kari- No te hagas la tonta sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Tomoyo- Pues la verdad no, explícame.

Kari-(suspiro) Bueno te lo diré, crees que no sé qué fuiste tú la que me roció de esa cosa extraña aquel día.

Tomoyo- De que estas hablando estas totalmente loca.

Kari- Deja de mentir, sé que fuiste tú, me rociaste esa cosa para que me enamorara de Davis y tú te pudieras quedar con Tk.

Tomoyo- Ósea me estás diciendo que te hechice o algo por el estilo, ja jajá estás loca Hikari. No me gusta ganar las cosas de esa manera y la persona que te hizo eso, te beneficio al lugar de perjudicarte, por que como es Tk ahora, solo una tonta quisiera estar con él, al cambio Motomiya es de lo mejor, veo cómo te trata y me enamoro. Así que busca en otra parte porque yo no fui. (Le da la espalda a Kari y se va)

(Kari) Pero si no fue ella, quien fue, no parecía que estuviera diciendo mentiras, entonces es la otra chica?

Davis- Kariiii!

Kari- Hola Davis (tímida)

Davis- Kari perdóname por lo que paso el viernes es que… o lo siento mucho.

Kari-Por qué me dices eso? No hiciste nada malo.

Davis- Creo que me apresure mucho, sabes que eres una persona sumamente importante para mí, enserio no quiero arruinar todo.

Kari- No has arruinado nada, ven vamos a clase. (Kari no quiso hablar sobre el tema y prefirió fingir que no le pasaba nada)

* * *

Poco a poco se esta resolviendo el misterio, que creen que pase con Davis y con Tk?

Nos vemos el domingo para el siguiente episodio.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _Chicos en una semana salgo de vacaciones y pienso subir capítulos 3 veces o talvez 4 veces por semana, que opinan todavía no se bien los días que subiré, yo les avisare. Bueno comencemos._

EN EL RECESO

Kari- Yolei, si no fue ella entonces quién es?

Yolei-Estas totalmente segura de que te dijo la verdad. (Kari asintió con la cabeza)Entonces yo creo que es la otra chica.

Kari- Pero… (En ese momento ven pasar a la chica) La verdad no creo que haya sido Hanna, he hablado con ella y es muy buena persona además tiene novio. (Hanna era una chica bonita y carismática y obviamente pelirroja y destacaba mucho entre las chicas porque era una persona amable y generosa además de bonita, ella iba en tercero de secundaria un año mayor que Kari e iba en el salón de Yolei)

Yolei-Si aunque no somos grandes amigas (refiriéndose a Hanna), la considero una amiga mía, quieres que le pregunte sobre ti a ver cómo reacciona, hay que estar bien seguros de que ella no es.

Kari- Pues… Si, entonces te veo en la salida?

Yolei- Claro, espérame en la puerta del Gimnasio.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES DE YOLEI

Yolei- Hola. (le sonríe)

Hanna- Hola Yolei como estas? (le sonríe)

Yolei- Hanna, no quieres ir conmigo de compras el próximo sábado?

Hanna- Claro Yolei, pero primero tendría que pedir permiso pero lo más seguro es que sí.

Yolei- Genial! También iría Kari no importa.

Hanna- Kari?, A claro la chica de segundo año, si claro llévala, me cae muy bien aunque solo hemos hablado una vez jaja. (Sonríe y después entra el profesor)

Yolei- Entonces el sábado. (Se va a su lugar)

EN LA SALIDA

Kari- Estas segura de que no reacciono extraño cuando mencionaste mi nombre.

Yolei- Estoy segura , yo creo que Tomoyo te mintió y si es ella en realidad.

Kari- No Yolei, tu no estuviste ahí cuando me lo negó, debiste verla, en verdad dijo la verdad por primera vez en su vida.

Yolei- Esto se está poniendo cada vez más difícil. (Kari asiente con la cabeza)

Kari se va a la escuela de su hermano para ir a ver a Mimí pero cuando entro a la preparatoria vio que su hermano estaba en su clase de deportes y fue a saludarlo.

Kari- Hola Tai.

Tai- Kari… Que haces aquí?

Kari- Vine por…

Chico- Miren vino la hermana de Tai (muchos chicos se acercan a ella y quitan a Tai)

Un montón de chicos- Hola Kari, nos debiste de decir que venias hoy para estar más presentables, estas más bonita Kari (en la mente de Kari- pero si vine hace unas semanas no he cambiado nada jaja), no fuiste a nuestro último partido, ven más seguido, etc.(algunos hablaban al mismo tiempo)

Tai- Hay dejen me pasar, Kari vino a verme a mí, no ustedes. Vámonos Kari. (Los chicos se quejaron y se despidieron de Kari y de lejos le mandaban besos), ashhh esos tontos, por cierto Kari que haces aquí?

Kari- Vine a…

Mimí- Vino a verme a mí.

Tai- Que a ti, porque a ella y no a mí que soy tu hermano.

Mimí- Tai tu no sirves para problemas de chicas. (Tai hace una mueca)

Izzi- Ella tiene razón. (Kari se ríe)

Tai- O vamos Izzi, tu también. (Todos se ríen)

Sora- Nunca vas a cambiar Tai. (Todos voltearon a ver a sora que venía caminando hacia ello, ella estaba en la clase de deportes con Tai pero los dividieron en hombres y mujeres para hacer cierta actividad y pudo verlos de lejos a Tai y los demás)

Mimí- Exacto, así que Sora y yo somos las únicas que podemos ayudar, así que adiós. (Mimí agarro a Sora y a Kari del brazo y se las llevo con ella)

Sora- Lo siento Mimí pero ahora tengo clase y después de esto me voy a otra parte, lo siento Kari en verdad quería quedarme a charlar. (Era la última clase de Sora y Tai despues )

Kari- No te preocupes Sora, luego hablamos.

Sora- Si, maso menos es lo que está pasando por lo que me han dicho Tai y Matt. (Se va, Kari y Mimí empiezan hablar)

Mimí- Entonces?

Kari- No fue ella ni es la otra.

Mimí- Kari estas segura que no hay alguien más que tenga las características que dijo la señora de las cartas.

Kari- No recuerda a otra pelirroja.

Mimí- Claro que ha de haber otra, solo que no te acuerdas.

Kari- Mañana, estaré muy atenta en la escuela, seguro no me he dado cuenta de que hay otra por ahí.

Mimí- Perfecto, bueno me tengo que ir Kari. (Kari se quedó a esperar a Tai ya que faltaba 10 minutos para que saliera y se fueran juntos a casa, en ese tiempo se encontró con Matt)

Matt- Kari.

Kari- Matt, no te había visto.

Matt- Esperas a Tai (se sienta al lado de Kari)

Kari- Si, tu no vas a ir a entrenar con tu banda?

Matt- No, voy ir a ver a Tk. (cuando menciono a Tk, Kari puso una cara triste)

Kari- O está bien.

Matt- Kari, yo no puedo hacer nada para que cambie su actitud, tu eres la única que puede hacerlo recapacitar, se ha vuelto un patán, prepotente y grosero.

Kari- Por qué crees que yo puedo hacer algo, si tú no pudiste menos yo.

Matt- Kari por favor inténtalo.

Kari- Crees que no lo he hecho, intentaba todos los días, esta que escuche que me dijo que solo fui una amiga, ya no puedo con esto, es mejor que él se vaya por su lado y yo por el mío.

Matt-Entiendo, mi hermano es un idiota (se levanta y la voltea a ver), gracias Kari pero no quiero que lo odies por lo que te hizo.

Kari- No siento odio sino tristeza.

Matt- Al igual que yo.

Tai- Kariiii, Matttt (va corriendo, Matt y Kari voltean y Tai llega a ellos) Hola Matt casi no te vi todo el día.

Matt- Si yo tampoco te vi.

Tai- Hoy no te quedas a ensayar.

Matt- No por esta vez, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós Tai, adiós Kari.

Tai y Kari- Adiós.

Tai- Vámonos Kari (Ella asiente con la cabeza)

1 HORA DESPUES

Tk- Matt ya déjame en paz.

Matt- Has cambiado mucho desde lo que te paso con Kari, por que no luchas por ella, te estas rindiendo y ni siquiera lo has intentado.

Tk- No me escuchaste déjame en paz, ya te dije mis razones, mi tiempo con Kari ya acabo. (Cierra la puerta del cuarto en la cara de Matt)

Matt- Abre la puerta! No puedes seguir comportándote así, te estas convirtiendo en una persona totalmente diferente. Sabes que me dijo ella hoy, que esta triste por tu culpa (no recibe respuesta de Tk, agarra sus cosas y se dirige a la salida pero antes de salir dice…) Se terminó el tiempo porque tú lo quisiste así.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Kari Entra al salón y ya estaba Kaori, se la pasa platicando con ella, después llega Davis, saluda a Kari y se va a sentar pero no había un lugar cerca de Kari así que se va hasta atrás. El profesor llaga y dice que va a empezar las exposiciones del día y llama a Mikoto. (Kari esta con la mirada hacia abajo ya que estaba muy triste ya cuando empezó a hablar la chica cara alzo la vista para prestar atención, en eso…)

(Kari) Claro, como se me pudo haber olvidado ella, esa chica también es pelirroja…

* * *

Para los que no se acuerdan de Mikoto es la chica que aparece en el capitulo 8.

Nos vemos el Miércoles para el siguiente capitulo, cuéntenme que tal les gusto este capitulo. Gracias por leer.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

 _Chicos seguramente los días que podre subir capítulos serán los lunes, jueves y sábados, pero todavía no es seguro, ahora si comencemos con este nuevo episodio._

(Kari) Estuve observando a Mikoto en todas las clases, y notaba como ella veía a Tk, lo que me pareció muy curioso.

EN EL RECESO

Yolei- Enserio crees que sí sea ella.

Kari- No estoy segura pero deberías de ver como se le queda viendo a Tk, además es la única opción que queda, si no fue ella entonces quien fue.

Yolei- Y cómo vas averiguarlo.

Kari- No lo sé pero encontrare la forma.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

Kari- Kaori quiero que me digas algo. (Kaori voltea) Mira como Mikoto ve a Tk. (Kaori ve hacia ellos). Dime qué opinas.

Kaori- Nunca había notado que tenía esa mirada hacia Tk parece como si estuviera enamorada de el. Como te diste cuenta?

Kari- Ammm… Solo de repente la vi. Que piensas de ella.

Kaori- Pues en realidad, no pensaba nada respecto a ella pero ahora que lo dices esa chica es algo odiosa.

Kari- Por qué dices eso?

Kaori- No ves lo que dicen las personas que han trabajado con ella, (Kari pone una cara de confesión) bueno dicen que es una mandona, grosera, que no sabe trabajar en equipo y que solo quiere que todos hagan lo que ella quiere y me han dicho que hasta ha hecho trampa para que los maestros le pongan buenas calificaciones.

Después de aquella platica los puntos indicaban más hacia ella, Kari quiso acabar de una vez por todas y decidió intentarlo.

Ya habían terminado las clases y Kari se le acerco.

Kari-Hola, podemos hablar.

Mikoto- (tartamudeando) Si (puso una cara de nerviosismo, lo que hizo que Kari se aseguraba más de que ella si era la persona que estaba buscando)

Kari-Que opinas de Tk? (la chica abrió los ojos como plato)

Mikoto- Porque la pregunta.

Kari- He visto como lo miras, te gusta no?

Mikoto- (se puso roja) claro que no.

Kari- Como pudiste hacerme eso.

Mikoto- No sé de qué me hablas (se dio la vuela y comenzó a caminar)

Kari- Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. (Mikoto se detiene pero aun así no volteo a ver a Kari)

Mikoto- (sonríe) Ja, Creí que nunca te enterarías.

Kari- Porque lo hiciste?

Mikoto- No es obvio.

Kari- Por supuesto pero aun así quiero escucharlo de ti.

Mikoto- (volteo a ver a Kari) Siempre he sido un punto invisible en el mundo y con el chico que me gusta aún más ya que el tenia a otra, pero aun quitando a la chica del medio, este chico se volvió un patán y un mujeriego, que menos aún se fijaría en mí.

Kari-Pero él y yo solo éramos amigos.

Mikoto- Lo sé pero solo era cuestión de tiempo de que fueran algo más.

Kari- Y por qué elegiste que me enamorara de Davis.

Mikoto- Eso solo fue simple casualidad, la poción sirve para enamorarte del hombre que veas primero en este caso, fue Davis el primero que viste.

Kari- Ahora quiero que me deshagas el hechizo.

Mikoto- No quiero, lo siento.

Kari- Pero porque si Tk está cada vez peor, aunque pudieras ser novia de Tk enserio de gustaría andar con un mujeriego patán.

Mikoto- No pero si yo seré infeliz, tu también lo serás.

Kari- Yo porque, no te he hecho nada malo.

Mikoto- Que no entiendes, si tú nunca hubieras existido Tk seria mío.

Kari- Como puedes decir eso, no te gustaría que alguien te amara a pesar de todas las circunstancias, que aunque tenga muchas pretendientas solamente tenga ojos para ti. Debiste luchar por Tk pero con una manera honrada, no con pócimas.

Mikoto- No me convencerás.

Kari- Por favor Mikoto recapacita, si alguien no es para ti es que alguien más está destinado para ti. No fuerces al destino, porque solo te vendrán cosas malas a cambio, por favor puedes ser mi amiga, podemos ser amigas, ya no estarás sola te lo prometo, te ayudare a que seas feliz y poder encontrar el amor con la persona que quieras pero con una manera honrada y si no funciona eso no te derivara si no te hará más fuerte. Por favor.

Mikoto- Porque no estas molesta, porque no me odias por lo que te hice y en vez de eso me estas ofreciendo tu amistad, porque lo haces?

Kari- Si estoy molesta? Claro que lo estoy pero no te odio, yo solo quiero terminar con esto. Ya no quiero pelear, quiero ayudar, ayudarte. (Le ofrece la mano)

Mikoto- (ve la mano extendida de Kari y después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos la tomo) Está bien desacere el hechizo.

Kari- Muchas gracias Mikoto. (Al siguiente día se quedaron de ver más temprano antes de que iniciaran las clases para que Mikoto pudiera darle el antídoto que rompería el hechizo)

PASA UNA HORA (Todo paso al mismo tiempo pero en distintos lugares)

Sora iba en el camión directo a su casa pero en ese momento un niño le toca el hombro y Sora voltea.

Niño- Señorita, está brillando. (Señalo al portafolio que tenía Sora, ya que venía de la escuela)

Sora- He? Gracias (abre su portafolio y ve lo que está brillando es su digivice) Me está llamando. (Se sale del camión corriendo y entra a un callejón donde no había nadie, en ese momento una luz cegadora apareció y cuando Sora abrió los ojos estaba en frente Biyomon)

Biyomon- Sora, cuando tiempo (se abrazan al mismo tiempo)

Sora-Biyomon como es que estas aquí?

Biyomon- Sora el digimundo está en un caos, tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que ir con Agumon y los demás, corre. (Biyomon sale volando pero Sora la alcanza agarrar)

Sora- Espera no puede ir así ven, tienes que taparte. (Salen corriendo y le pone su saco de la escuela para tapar a su digimon) Después me contaras más a detalle lo que está pasando. (Biyomon asiente con la cabeza)

Matt- (Estaba tocando con su banda cuando de repente ve que de su portafolio sale una luz) Chicos ahora vengo.(agarra sus cosas y sale al pasillo donde no había nadie y en eso una luz cegadora apareció y cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba Gabumon enfrente de él)

Gabumon- Matt

Matt- Gabumon, no puedo creerlo estas aquí.

Gaumon- Yo siempre creí que nos volveríamos a ver.

Matt- Yo también. (Se inca y se abrazan)

Gabumon- Matt, Agumon nos dijo que Tai estaba en peligro y de repente desapareció tenemos que ir a salvarlos, seguramente Agumon esta con Tai.

Matt- Que, tenemos que ir pronto. (Le aviso a sus amigos que le surgió algo y se corriendo)

Izzi-(Estaba en la computadora descargando algunos programas, cuando de repente ve que su digivice que estaba alado de el comienza a brilla y de repente esa luz se hizo más intensa y lo segó cuando abrió los ojos Tentomon estaba enfrente de él) Tentomon?

Tentomon- Izzi, sabía que si te llamaría estarías ahí para ayudarme.

Izzi- Y por qué necesitabas mi ayuda.

Tentomon- Te lo explicare en el camino pero ahora tenemos que ir con Agumon y Tai. (Empieza a volar)

Izzi- Tentomon (voltea el digimon) ya extrañaba a mi mejor amigo.

Tentomon- (se abrazan) Yo tambien.

Mimí- (Acababa de bañarse y se estaba cepillando el pelo cuando ve por el espejo, el digivice que estaba encima de un mueble, estaba brillando, se acerca y de repente la segó la luz y cuando abre los ojos vio a Palmon enfrente de ella, comienzan las dos a llorar)Palmon

Palmon- Mimí. (Llorando)

Mimí- (se abrazan) Como es que estas aquí?

Palmon- Estaba pensando en ti y de repente ya estaba aquí.

Mimi- Palmon, ya necesitaba verte.

Palmon- Yo también ya necesitaba verte pero ahora tenemos que ir ayudar Agumon y Tai.

Mimi- Que como que ayudarlos?

Palmon- Así es, siento que están en un gran peligro, corre.

Joe-(Estaba estudiando y alado tenía su digivice y cuando ve que está brillando lo agarra y una luz cegadora apareció y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba enfrente de el Gomamon)

Gomamon- Que Joe no está feliz de verme?

Joe- (se queda sorprendido y luego sonríe) Ja debería ser al revés.

Gomamon- Yo no dije que no estuviera feliz de verte.

Joe- Eres un tonto (lo abraza), como es que estas aquí?

Gomamon- Te llame y de repente ya estaba aquí, se me estaba olvidando, Joe hay que darnos briza necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Joe- (lo ve confuso) De que hablas.

Gomamon- Te explicare luego. (Salen corriendo)

Tk- (Estaba en casa comiendo y ve una luz desde el pasillo y cuando se asoma ve que proviene de su mochila, la agarra y toma el digivice, sale una luz más fuerte y de repente cuando abre los ojos ya estaba Patamon en sus brazos) Patamon?

Patamon- Tk!

Tk- (se le sale una lagrima y lo abraza más fuerte) Patamon te extrañe.

Patamon- Yo también, pero ahora no es el momento para esto, tenemos que ir con Agumon. (Sale volando)

Tk- Que… espera Patamon voy contigo.

Davis- (Estaba saliendo de su entrenamiento y cuando estaba guardando su agua en su mochila ve la luz, que venia del digivice y se va a un arbustos para que nadie lo viera, de repente sale una luz cegadora y cuando abre los ojos se encuentra a Veemon enfrente de él) Veemon.

Veemon- Davissss (lo abraza)

Davis- Que está sucediendo, creí que ya no te vería más.

Veemon- Claro que nos volveríamos a ver, pero ahora es momento de que unamos fuerzas de nuevo, tenemos que ir con Agumon y Tai. (Corre y Davis le lanza su saco para que se tapara y no lo descubrieran salta a los brazos de Davis y se van)

Yolei-(Estaba viendo la tele con una de sus hermanas y llega su hermano con su digivice). Que tienes ahí?

Hermano- Es tu aparato raro, está brillando. (Yolei agarra el digivais y una luz cegadora apareció y cuando abrió los ojos Yolei vio a Hawkmon)

Hawkmon- Yolei, cuanto tiempo.

Yolei- (comienza a llorar y se abalanza a él) Hawkmon .

Howmon- Yo también te extrañe Yolei pero ahora tenemos que ir con Agumon y Tai. (Yolei agarro sus cosas y se fue, ya no quiso preguntarle más a su digimon por que se veía muy serio, primero quería llegar adonde se encontraba Tai)

Cody- (Estaba practicando kendo cuando vio su digivice y cuando lo tomo una luz cegadora apareció y cuando abrió los ojos vio a armadillomon)

Armadillomon- Sorprendido Cody.

Cody- (comenzó a llorar y abraza a su digimon) Armadillomon, sabía que te volvería a ver.

Armadillormon- Yo también Cody, pero ahora tenemos que ir con Agumon y Tai. (Cody supo que se trataban de problemas así que salió de su casa corriendo)

Ken-Estaba leyendo cuando vio que de su bolsillo empezó a brillar su digivice y cuando lo agarro entre sus manoss una luz cegadora apareció y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba a su lado Wormmon

Wormmon- Ken (Lo abraza)

Ken- Como es posible que estés aquí?

Wormmon- No lo sé Ken, pero ahora lo más importante es ir ayudar a Agumon y Tai.

Ken- Entiendo. (Agarra sus cosas y sale corriendo)

Kari entra a su hogar, se quita los zapatos y se va a su cuarto y se arroja a la cama feliz por que pudo lograr lo que quería en eso cuando alza la mirada ve que una luz proviene de su mochila.

(Kari) Que está brillando, mi celular está aquí fuera… claro también traigo mi digivice (se levantó rápidamente de la cama agarro su mochila y agarro su digivice) porque está brillando. (Una luz más fuerte ilumino el cuarto de Kari y segó los ojos de kari y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Gatomon enfrente de ella)

Gatomon- (tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando) Karii (se lanza a sus brazos)

Kari- Gatomon. (La abraza) Como es que estas aquí?

Gatomon- Kari paso algo malo en el digimundo, está desapareciendo y cuando ya nos sentíamos perdidos te llame y de repente ya estaba aquí frente a ti.

Kari- Que dijiste que el digimundo está desapareciendo, no tenemos que hacer algo.

Gatomon- Si Kari, pero antes de eso Agumon nos dijo que sentía que Tai estaba en peligro y de repente desapareció.

Kari- Que mi hermano está en peligro, tenemos que ir ayudarle, vamos (Kari soltó a Gatomon y agarro una chamarra se puso de nuevo los zapatos y con una cobija tapo a Gatomon para que no la descubrieran y se la llevo cargando)

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Kari- Ya voy Tai.

* * *

Que les pareció?

nos vemos el domingo para el siguiente episodio.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _Chicos durante mis vacaciones, subiré capítulos los días martes, jueves y sábados. Así que el próximo martes ya está el capítulo 15 espérenlo._

Tai acababa de terminar su clase estética, (así se llaman una clase que los alumnos eligen lo que quieren y tiene que ser obligatorio por que les cuenta para el promedio pero pueden acomodarla en el horario que ellos quieran, un ejemplo seria Sora que ella va clases de teatro pero va en sus horas libres de los miércoles, Izzi se metió a computación y las clases las toma los lunes después de sus clases normales, Matt toma guitarra y toma su clase los jueves en la mañana, ya que sus clases de ese día empiezan a la 8, Mimí toma coro y las toma después de clases los jueves. Tai se metió a pintura aun que no era muy bueno que digamos pero no le gustaba ninguna otra) estaba caminando hacia la salida de su escuela, cuando de pronto todo se tornó oscuro, y muchos de los alumnos comenzaron a comentar.

Alumnos- Que está pasando?, Porque de repente el cielo se oscureció?. Esto es extraño… etc.

Tai- Esto no es normal, siento un mal presentimiento. (De repente una silueta apareció frente a él y todos al ver esto se echaron a correr gritando) Quién eres?

Daemon- Tu eres uno de los niños elegidos no? Te diré mi nombre.. Me llamo Deamon.

Tai- Kari me conto sobre ti, como es que te escapaste del Mar Oscuro.

Deamon- Esa fue una mala idea, ya que ahí me volví aún más fuerte y he regresado para eliminarlos y comenzare contigo.

Tai- No lo conseguirás.

Deamon- Claro que sí. Flama del infierno. (Lanzo una ráfaga de fuego)

Tai- (la esquivo y comenzó a correr) Que puedo hacer, sin Agumon no puedo pelear. Que hare, si no hago algo rápido no solo moriré, también los demás y las personas que habitan este mundo. Agumon te necesito. (Comenzó a brillar su digivice y lo protegió de aquella Flama, de repente una luz cegadora pareció y cuando abrió los ojos vio Agumon en frente de él)

Agumon- Tai sabía que estabas en peligro, he venido ayudarte.

Tai- Agumon, Sabes que no podría hacerlo sin ti. (Lo abraza)

Agumon- Ni yo sin ti.

Daemon- (empieza abrir los ojos ya que la luz que apareció del digivice, le causó daño y cuando pudo ver con claridad, observo a Tai y Agumon) Vaya, vaya, asi que este es tu compañero digimon, Ahora los destruiré a los 2 juntos.

Tai- Agumon tienes que digievolucionar.

Agumon- Agumon digivols aaaaa Greimon. (Greimon agarra a Tai y Salta para esquivar el ataque)

Daemon- No fallare esta vez. Bombas del infierno.

Greimon- Mega Flama (pero no funciono y Greimon sale volando junto con Tai, los 2 se levantan después de unos cuantos segundos) Mega flama.

Deamon- (Greimon no logra hacerle ningún daño)Jajaja crees que con ese ataque tan insignificante podrás derrotarme.

Tai- No logro hacerle nada, que podemos hacer, si Greimon no puede digievolucionar en la siguiente etapa.

Deamon- Este es su final. Flama del Infierno. (Greimon al no poder hacer nada recibe el ataque directamente)

Tai- Greimonnnnn. (Está en el suelo y de repente se convierte en Agumon denuevo)

Agumon- (Tai va hacia él y lo carga) Tai lo siento es muy fuerte.

Tai- No te disculpes.

Daemon- Díganme sus últimas palabras.

(Tai) Nunca he huido de una batalla pero si no escapo Agumon y yo moriremos, pero si aun así no logramos nada, solo estaré alargando mi destino, No sé qué hacer…

Daemon- Adiós. Bombas del Infierno. (Tai corre hacia los edificios de la escuela y Daemon comienza a Perseguirlos pero comienza a parecen mucho humo por el ataque que había hecho y los pierde de vista)

Tai-Agumon tienes que irte de aquí.

Agumon- Que? NOO, noo puedo dejarte aquí solo.

Daemon- Si no salen a las 3, hare que todo este lugar vuele en pedazos.

Tai- (Escuchan lo que dice Deamon) Es mejor que almenos uno sobreviva, busca a Kari y explícale todo ella y después le dirá a los demás. Corre yo lo distraeré.

Agumon- Pero Tai…

Tai- Hazloooo.

Deamon- Uno, Dos, Tre…

Tai- Altoo. Estoy aquí.

Daemon- Y tu amigo.

Tai- Lo buscaras luego de que termines conmigo.

Agumon- Ya no tendrás que buscarme.

Tai- Agumon no, vete de aquí.

Agumon- No, siempre hemos hecho esto juntos, si vamos hacer derrotados nos derrotaran juntos, siempre unidos. (Tai asiente con la cabeza)

Daemon- Que hermosa amistad, lástima que terminara ahora. Flama del Infie…

Sora-Taiiii.

Biyomon- Biyomon digivols aaaaa Birdramon. Meteoros Fugases.(No le causo ningún daño)

Tai- Sora

Sora- No le hizo nada.

Daemon- Terminare con ustedes también.

Matt- No lo harás. Gabumon.

Gabumon- Gabumon digivols aaa Garurumon. Aullido Explosivo. (Daemon hace desaparecer el ataque de Garurumon)

Gatomon- Golpe de Gato. (No recibe ningún daño)

Daemon- A ti te he visto. (Refiriéndose a Kari)

Kari- Hermanooo. Estas bien?

Tai- Kari (se abrazan y Tai asiente con la cabeza)

Daemon-Aun hay más.

Mimí- No te olvides de nosotras. Palmon.

Palmon- Palmon digiivolss aaaa Togemon. Ataque de Espinass.

Mimí- O no le hizo ningún daño.

Joe- Si quieres les puedo ayudar.

Mimí- Joe.

Izzi- También ayudare.

Gomamon y Tentomon- Gomamon digivolss aaaa, Tentomon digivolsss aaa, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon. Arpón Volcán, Electro Shock. (No le hicieron ningún rasguño)

Joe- Ni siquiera 2 digimons de etapa adulta le hicieron daño.

Yolei- Nosotros también lo intentaremos.

Cody- SI, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

Tk- No vamos a perder esta batalla

Daemon- A todos ustedes eran los que me encerraron en el Mar Oscuro.

Hawkmon y Armadillomon- Hawkmon digivolsss aaaa, Armadillomon digivolss aaa. Aquilamon, Ankilomon. Cuerno Planeador, Presion de Megatones.

Patamon- Patamon digivolss aaa Angemon. Golpe de Fe. (Ninguno de los 3 le hizo nada).

Davis- Se nota que no pueden hacer nada sin nosotros.

Ken- Si atacamos todos juntos talvez lo logremos.

Daemon- Ken cuanto tiempo sin vernos. (Ken solo lo mira con odio)

Matt-Ken tiene razón.

Wormmon y Veemon- Wormmon digivolsss aaa Stingmon, Veemon digivolss aaaa Exveemon.

Sora- Chicos ataquemos todos juntos.

Daemon- Sera el mismo resultado.

Agumon- Tai aún tengo fuerzas para digievolucionar,

Tai- Estas seguro Agumon.

Agumon- Si Tai confía en mí. (Tai asiente con la cabeza) Agumon digivolsss aaaaa Greimon.

Tai- Todos listos. (Todos asienten con la cabeza) Ahoraaa.

TODOS LANZAN SUS TECNICAS ESPECIALES.(sale humo)

Yolei- Que paso, lo logramos?

Mimí- No lo sé no se ve nada.

Joe- Se está dispersando el humo.

Kari-(todos se quedan sorprendidos) No sufrió ningún daño.

Cody- Ahora que haremos.

Daemon- Como se esforzaron mucho les daré más tiempo de vida. Adiós

Izzi- Se ha ido.

Sora- No lo puedo creer. Tuvimos suerte.

Después de la batalla el cielo volvió a la normalidad y ya se podía ver todo con más claridad después los digimons regresaron a su etapa normal menos Gatomon, todos sabían que las autoridades iban a llegar en cualquier momento así que se fueron rápidamente del lugar y se reunieron en bajo de un puente. (Si ya vieron la película de Digimon Adventure Tri el puente donde se reunieron es el mismo que el de mi historia)

Joe- Por favor cuéntensenos que es lo que está pasando.

Kari- Gatomon me ha dicho que el digmundo está desapareciendo.

TODOS- QUEEEE.

Mimi- Explíquenos.

Matt- Como fue que paso esto?

Gabumon- Hace 2 semanas el digimundo estaba en paz y los digimons vivan en armonía hasta que cierto día apareció Deamon en una isla cercana a la Isla Fai, nos enteramos de esto gracias a unos digimons que se salvaron cuando fue destruida la isla.

Tentomon-Pero unos días después llegaron otros digimons de otras islas cercanas. Y fue cuando decidimos irnos con Gennai, pensamos que el sabría qué hacer.

Biyomon- Gennai tenía un dispositivo que permitía ver el mundo digital completo y notamos que no solo las islas estaban desapareciendo sino también el lugar donde estaba.

Gomamon- Eso quería decir que la base de datos había sido borrada del sistema y que si seguían así poco a poco el digimundo iba a desaparecer.

Palmon- Estábamos viendo la manera de como contactarlos para que nos ayudaran a salvar nuestro mundo, sin embargo no podíamos.

Patamon- Después nos enteramos de que Daemon ya no estaba causando problemas. Y creímos que ya doto se había terminado

Agumon- Ahi fue cuando sentí que Tai tenía problemas.

Gatomon- Cuando Agumon desaparecía todos deseamos con fuerza estar con ustedes y por eso pudimos pasar la barrera que hay entre nuestros mundos.

Veemon- Sin embargo aún no sabemos, que es L que planea Daemon.

Ken- Yo recuerdo que la primera vez que vimos a Daemon quería las semillas de la oscuridad y me quería mi lo que pensaba era que él quería unir a los 2 mundos el digimundo con el mundo real esparciendo la oscuridad.

Wormmon- Pero ahora quiere destruir al digimundo.

Izzi- Seguramente ahora quiere unir el mundo real con el Mar Oscuro y quiere desaparecer el Digimundo ya que representa una gran amenaza.

Davis- No se preocupen, ya verán que lo derrotaremos.

Tk- Es enserio que estás diciendo eso.

Davis- De que hablas?

Tk- No viste que aun que nuestro digimons se unieran no podíamos derrotarlo. Recuerda que en aquella ocasión lo enviamos al Mar Oscuro por que no podíamos derrotarlo.

Davis- Tk estas siendo demasiado negativo.

Tk- No es que sea negativo, soy realista, no ves que en la batalla que tuvimos con él hace 3 años nuestro digimos estaba fusionado y no pudieron contra él.

Kari- Chicos cálmense. Tk no hay que pensar así, tenemos que tener muchos pensamientos positivos para que todo salga bien.

Tk- Kari si vas a defender a Davis no te metas.

Kari- Que estás diciendo solo trato de calmarlos.

Tk- No solo estas defendiendo a Davis, mejor quédate callada porque nadie quiere escuchar tus sermones.

Kari- Eres un egocéntrico, como puedes decirme eso.

Tk- Así que piensas que soy así.

Kari- Si, Por qué es lo que me has demostrado recientemente, solo piensas en ti y lastimas a las personas que te rodean.

Tk- Si eso piensas de mí, me agrada que ya no seamos amigos.

Kari-(Kari lo miro con aun más tristeza) Que bueno que te agrade, porque a mi también me agrada. (Se fue corriendo y Gatomon la siguió)

Tai-Kari… Como te atreviste hacerle eso a mi hermana (agarro a Tk de la camisa y Tk desvió la mirada)

Yolei y Mimí- Kariii espera.

Sora- Yo iré.

Matt- Tai déjalo.

Tai- Como puedes decir eso después de lo que hizo.

Matt- Yo hablare con él por favor suéltalo.

Tai- Esta bien pero no quiero verlo ahora (se fue y lo siguió Izzi)

Tk- Yo también me voy.

Davis- O no tú no te iras. (Quiso agarrarlo pero Ken lo detuvo y se lo llevo lejos de ahí)Ken suéltame.

Ken- No Davis debes calmarte.

Davis- Entonces iré con Kari.

Ken- No creo que sea una buena idea, será mejor que hablas con ella mañana. (Davis explicó pero al final acepto y se fue.

Cody-Yolei deberíamos irnos. (Yolei asintió con la cabeza y se despidieron)

Joe- Yo también chicos, tengo examen mañana adiós. ( Se despide de todos)

Matt- Tk es un estúpido

Mimi- Ha cambiado mucho.

Matt- Solo está enojado porque Davis está saliendo con Kari.

Mimi- Pues Kari ni siquiera estaba consciente de eso.

Matt- De que hablas?

Mimi- A Kari la hechizo alguien que le gusta Tk e hizo que se enamorara de Davis para tener el campo libro.

Matt- Pr que no me habías dicho eso antes.

Mimi-Yo como iba a saber que querías esa información.

Matt- Aggg ahora vengo. (Va corriendo hacia donde se fue Tk)

* * *

Daemon apareció en el capitulo 45 de digimon 02.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el martes con el siguiente capitulo.

Si tienen alguna duda respecto a la historia escríbanme y se las resolveré.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 _Chicos creo que este capítulo les gustara, espero que lo disfruten._

Matt-Tk espera.

Patamon-Tk tu hermano te está llamando.

Matt- Tk debes escucharme.

Tk-(dejo de caminar y voltea hacia donde estaba Matt y este llego hasta donde estaba el) Que quieres, no quiero escuchar tus regaños.

Matt- Descubrí algo.

Tk- De que estas hablando?

Matt- De Kari, ya sé por qué se enamoró de Davis.

Tk- No te entiendo.

Matt- Te explicare, Mimí me dijo que una chica le hizo un hechizo a Kari por que le gustas tú.

Tk-Que?, no es verdad.

Matt- Crees que te mentiría con algo así, ya ve con Kari y discúlpate con ella.

Tk- Eso no cambiara nuestra situación.

Matt- De que hablas, si ahora que sabes que no está enamorada de Davis de verdad podrás enamorarla.

Tk- No me la merezco, después de todo lo que le hice, no creo que me perdone y aun que me perdone no creo que ella quiera estar con un chico como yo.

Matt- No seas paranoico, Kari te perdonara ella te quiere mucho, si tu das todo por ella, claro que te la puedes merecer.

Tk- Yo… No lo sé Matt. (Se fue corriendo y Patamon lo siguió, Matt solo se le quedo mirando triste)

POR OTRO LADO

Sora- Ya Kari, no llores.

Kari- Siempre desde niños hemos estado nosotros dos juntos, siempre hasta el final.

Sora- Kari, Tk estaba enojado, no sabía lo que decía.

Kari- Claro que lo sabía, Yo solo quiero que volvamos hace como antes.

Sora- Ya verás que se solucionará. (Kari la abraza)

Tai- Kari como estas? (Kari no le contesto y le desvió su mirada)

Sora- Tai, Izzi.

Tai- Ese idiota de Takeru me las va a pagar.

Kari- No Tai ya no quiero más peleas, me duele. (Tai solo la vio con tristeza)

Izzi- Chicos, ya se está oscureciendo será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Todos asienten con la cabeza.

(Tk) (Se encontraba en la calle)No quiero, no quiero que Kari sufra por mi culpa, quiero reparar mis errores, quiero disculparme, quiero ver de nuevo esa bonita sonrisa que siempre han poseído sus labios. (Se va corriendo)

Ya era noche y Kari se encontraba haciendo la cena para su hermano y ella, mientras Tai estaba bañándose y Agumon se encontraba en su cuarto dormido. Y Gatomon la acompaña. De repente escucha el timbre. (Tai no lo escucha)

Kari- Quien es? (Abre la puerta y ve parado a Tk enfrente de ella, se quedó tan sorprendida que no dijo nada.)

Tk- Kari podemos hablar?

Kari- Para qué?(sin mirarlo)

Tk- Necesito decirte algo.

Kari-(voltea a verlo) Por que debería escucharte si tu no me escuchaste a mi cuando intentaba hablar contigo.

Tk-Sé que no me lo merezco, pero sé que tú no querrás cometer el mismo error que yo cometí.

Kari-(se quedó pensando y luego dijo) Tai voy a la Tienda.

Tai- No te tardes, me comprar algo.

Kari- Claro, (en voz baja) Gatomon no le digas que fui con Tk. (Gatomon asiente con la cabeza)

Tk- Puedo dejar a Patamon. (Kari asiente con la cabeza y Patamon entra a la casa)

Se fueron al parque que está enfrente del edificio donde vive Kari.

Kari- Que quieres?

Tk- Kari lo siento, nunca debí comportarme así, todo lo que te dije he hice estuvo mal, (Kari se quedó callado), sé que no me merezco que me perdones, pero solo quería que escucharas mi disculpa y que de verdad estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que he hecho. Te quiero Kari, siempre has sido y siempre serás lo más importante para mí, no estaba mintiendo ese día que te hable por teléfono (capitulo 9), tu eres mi luz desde que éramos niños.

Kari- Porque me dejaste de hablar.

Tk- Creí que me interpondría entre tú y Davis y es por eso que me aleje.

Kari-Sabes lo triste que me puse por tu culpa.

Tk-Solo quería que fueras feliz pero obtuve lo contrario.

Kari-Tk, eres un idiota. (Se lanza a sus brazos, se abrazan y comienza a llorar) Así como yo soy tu luz, tú eres mi esperanza. (Tk no dijo nada por lo sorprendido que estaba) Te extrañe tanto.

Tk- No tanto como yo a ti Kari, deberás lo siento.

Kari- Como no voy a perdonarte, si eres súper importante para mí. No me vuelvas hacer algo como esto.

Tk-Nunca. (La abrazo más fuerte)

Kari- (comenzó a llover) Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo.

Tk- Te lo prometo, pero con una condición. (Ella subió su cabeza para verlo a los ojos pero seguían abrazados)

Kari-(Tk tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y ella lo seguí abrazando) Cual?

Tk- Que tú siempre estés conmigo. (Ellas asintió con la cabeza, ya estaban todos empapados y Tk al verla tan cerca de él, sintió muchas ganas de besarla y cuando estaba comenzando acercarse…)

Policia- Si siguen ahí, se pescaran un resfriado. (Los 2 voltearon y asintieron y se fueron corriendo)

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Kari.

Kari- Ven pasa.

Tk- Pero…

Kari- No te puedes ir así a tu casa, te enfermaras. (El asintió con la cabeza y entro)

Tai- Kari estas todo empapada… QUE HACE EL AQUÍ?

Kari- Tai tranquilo, Tk vino a disculparse. (Salen Gatomon y Patamon del cuarto de Kari y Tai los ve)

Tai-Estabas con el verdad. (Kari asiente con la cabeza)

Tk-Tai también debo disculparme contigo. (Tai voltea a ver a Kari y Kari le hace una seña de que lo disculpe)

Tai- Aggg está bien, pero otro comportamiento como ese y estas muerto Takeru.

Tk- Si Tai como digas. (Asustado)

Kari- Ahora vengo.

(Tk) No Kari no me dejes sola con Tai. (Tai lo mira feo)

Kari- Toma. (Le da ropa)

Tai- Pero esa es mi ropa. (Kari lo mira con odio) Bueno está bien, te presto mi ropa.

Tk- Gracias.

Kari-Te puedes cambiar en el cuarto de Tai. (Asintió con la cabeza y Tai solo miro como entro a su cuarto y Kari se fue al suyo para cambiarse también)

Después de un rato.

Tk- Me tengo que ir.

Kari- Espera ya es noche, cuando lleguen mis papas les diremos que te lleven a casa.

Tk- No te preocupes Kari, tus papas ya estarán cansados cuando lleguen, puedo irme solo.

Kari- Peroo…

Tk- Ya tu tranquila, nos veremos mañana, vámonos Patamon (este subió a su hombro)Adios.

Ese día Kari se sintió mejor que nunca.

En la mañana siguiente Kari y Mikoto se quedaron de ver para que pudiera deshacer el hechizo.

Mikoto- Kari.

Kari- (voltea) Te estaba esperando.

Mikoto- Aquí esta. (Le enseña un frasco)

Kari- Gracias Mikoto. (Mikoto sonríe)

Mikoto- Estas lista. (Kari asiente con la cabeza y le rocía el frasco)

Kari- No siento nada diferente en mí.

Mikoto- Cuando veas a Tk o a Davis veras si funciono o no.

Kari- Esta bien. (Le sonríe) Vamos a clase. (Kari empieza a caminar)

Mikoto- Kari no se te olvidara la promesa que hiciste verdad?

Kari- (se detiene y voltea a ella) Claro que no. (Va hacia ella y la agarra de la mano) vamos. (le sonríe)

Se dirigieron hace el salón de clase y Tk y Davis ya estaban ahí. Y cuando la ven entrar…

Tk y Davis- Hola Kari. (Al mismo tiempo)

Se vas acercando hacia Kari pero en distintas direcciones ya que no venian del mismo lugar.

(Kari) Que es esta sensasion, mi sentimiento hacia Tk volvió pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo por Davis. ¿QUE ES ESTO, QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO, LA POSIMA NO FUNCIONO, ESTOY CONFUNDIDA LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TENGO HACIA ELLOS SON CASI SIMILARES... ME GUSTAN LOS DOS?!

* * *

Chicos si no se acuerdan de cuales eran los sentimientos que tenia Kari hacia Tk antes de que le pasara todo esto lo menciona en el capitulo 5.

Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo.

El siguiente episodio lo subiré el Jueves esperen lo.

Cuéntenme lo que les gusto.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

 _Chicos espero que les esté gustando mi historia, cuéntenme cual ha sido su capítulo favorito hasta ahora. Comencemos_

SE ACERCARON A ELLA.

Tk- Kari te aparte un lugar.

Davis- Kari no estaban peleados?

Tk- Nos hemos reconciliado, algún problema? (Davis lo vio enojado)

Kari- Ayer Tk fue a mi casa a pedirme disculpas.

Davis-A eso no lo sabía, pero de todos modos yo también te aparte un lugar Kari, verdad que te sentaras conmigo. (le dedico una sonrisa)

Kari- He yo…

Tk- No, Kari se sentara conmigo, a sé tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Davis- Pero fue porque tu no le hablabas.

Tk- Por eso tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, verdad Kari? (le sonríe)

Kari- Yo…

Davis- Eso no es justo Tk, yo se lo aparte primero.

Tk- Quien dice…

Llega Kaori y se mete en medio de los 2. (Ella estaba viendo todo desde lejos y vio la cara de preocupación de Kari y fue ayudarla)

Kaori- Que lastima chicos pero yo también le aparte un lugar a Kari, así que ella se sentara conmigo verdad Kari,(la toma de la mano) vámonos.

Davis- Oye espera. (Kaori le lanza una mirada de enojo en lo que se llevaba a Kari al asiento)ASH no es justo.

Kari- Gracias Kaori.

Kaori- Te vi desde lejos como esos 2 estaban peleando jajaja, que bueno que Tk y tú ya estén bien. Todavía no me acostumbraba a no verlos juntos.

Kari- Jaja y comenzaron a pelear por una cosa insignificante, gracias Kaori.

Kaori- Jaja y yo gane en la pelea.

Kari- Es verdad. (Las 2 comenzaron a reír y se sonrieron)

Des pues llego el maestro y comenzaron las clases y Kari no prestaba atención a ninguna de ellas ya que está pensando en Tk y David, de por qué tenía ese sentimiento hacia los 2, lo pensaba y pensaba pero no conseguía una respuesta y decidió preguntárselo a Mikoto en el receso. Y entre clase Tk y Davis se acercaban a ella, a lo que Kari se pone muy nerviosa.

Kari- Chicos ahora vengo. (Estaba con Tk y Davis) Mikoto (le grito)

Mikoto- (volteo) Que pasa Kari?

Kari- La pócima funciono a medias.

Mikoto- De que hablas es no puede ser.

Kari- Es que mis sentimientos hacia Tk volvieron pero aún tengo los de Davis.

Mikoto- Mi pócima no tuvo ningún fallo, seguramente por estar tanto tiempo con Davis tus sentimientos hacia él se volvieron reales.

Kari- Pero cuando Davis me beso en aquella ocasión no sentí nada, porque paso eso si se supone que mis sentimientos se volvieron reales.

Mikoto- Tu corazón al estar en el efecto de la pócima que use en ti no deja liberar tus verdaderos sentimientos, lo que hizo que el cerebro solo pensara que estabas enamorada de Davis y cuando te beso, como el corazón estaba segado no sentiste nada.

Kari- Y ahora que hare.

Mikoto- En eso no te puedo ayudar, busca en tu corazón quien es la persona a la que quieres más.

Kari- Ya lo intente.

Mikoto- No sé qué más decirte. (Las 2 se miraron tristes)

Después de que Kari termino de hablar con Mikoto iba directo al baño cuando vio a Yolei de repente.

Kari- Yoleiii!

Yolei- Hola Kari como estas? (refiriéndose a lo de ayer)

Kari- Estoy bien, Tk ya se disculpó, ya somos amigos como antes, pero…

Yolei- Me alegro mucho Kari, pero luego me cuentas con más detalle es que tengo que ir con mi equipo de Química a terminar un trabajo y lo tenemos que entregar a la siguiente hora.

Kari- Si está bien. (Yolei se fue corriendo por que la estaban esperando)

MIENTRAS TANTO, POR OTRO LADO.

Davis- Mira Tk, será mejor que tu no busque nada más que amistad en Kari he.

Tk-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Davis.

Davis- No, no puedes, sabes perfectamente que Kari está saliendo conmigo.

Tk- Hay eso era porque estaba hechizada, así no cuenta.

Davis- De que estas hablando?

Tk- O lo siento Davis, Kari no te ha dicho. Hay perdóname se me salió.

Davis- Estas mintiendo.

Tk- Yo no soy mentiroso Davis y si no me crees ve y compruébalo, pregúntaselo Kari. (Se te fue alejando y Davis se quedó muy preocupado por lo que le dijo)

Después en las clases Davis se quedó pensando mucho en las palabras de Tk y no se dirigió a Kari en ninguna clase, lo que le extraño mucho a Kari. Después de clases se acercó a ella y ella se está despidiendo de Tk.

Davis- Kari. (Tk se dirigía a la salida del salón y los vio de reojo, puso una mueca de disgusto)

Kari- Que pasa Davis. (Lo veío triste)

Davis- Es verdad lo que me dijo Tk, que solo estabas conmigo por un hechizo?! (Kari al escuchar esto se quedó atónita)

Kari- Como es que Tk sabe eso?

Davis- Ósea que si es verdad. (Kari se quedó callada) Ya sabía que a mí no me podría pasar algo tan bueno, mínimo estuve feliz por el momento. (Se dio la vuelta)

Kari- Davis espera no te vallas. (Este se paró pero no volteo a verla) Sé que al principio fue por esa pócima pero ahora mis sentimientos son reales.

Davis- (al escuchar tales palabras Davis se volteo sorprendido a verla, ella lo miraba fijamente, el sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad) Kari.

Kari- Pero ahora no puedo corresponderte, porque al deshacerme del hechizo mis sentimientos hacia Tk volvieron…

Davis- No te preocupes Kari, yo luchare por ti, yo seré el que te hará feliz. (Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue corriendo, Kari solo quedo parada sin hacer ningún movimiento, estaba muy sorprendida pero cuanto entro en si se fue corriendo hacia las chancas de Basquetbol)

Cuando llego a las canchas vio como Tk estaba hablando con una chica, la cual no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

Chica- Pero Tk tú me dijiste que saldrías conmigo. (Era una de las tantas chicas que Tk había estado saliendo cuando no le hablaba a Kari y ahora Tk le estaba diciendo que tiene a alguien más)

Tk- Lo siento mucho.

Chica- Pero…

Kari- Tk. (los dos voltearon)

Chica- Ashhh es por ella verdad, la odio. (Kari no sabía de lo que estaba hablando la chica, solo hizo una mueca ante lo que había dicho la chica mientras esta se iba)

Tk- Que pasa Kari, pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa?

Kari- No Davis hablo conmigo antes de que me fuera y quiero saber cómo sabes lo del hechizo?

TK- Me dijo Matt.

Kari- Matt? Y como sabe Matt? Hay Tai porque le dijo! (Lo dijo en forma molesta lo último)

Tk- No fue Tai quien le dijo.

Kari- (confundida) Entonces quién?

Tk- Mimí.

Kari- Mimí? Por qué Mimí hizo eso?... ( Se quedó pensando porque su amiga le diría un secreto así de ella a Matt) Bueno y por qué le dijiste a Davis?

Tk- Lo siento Kari pero es que estaba diciéndome que me alejara de ti porque él dice que tú eres de él y entonces le dije que no se ilusionara porque todo fue por un hechizo pero creí que él ya sabía.

Kari- No Tk sabes perfectamente que él no sabía solo lo hiciste para molestarlo.

Tk- Hay Kari, de todos modos tenías que decirle algún día o si no se iba a creer que te sigue gustando.

Kari- Yo nunca dije que me había dejado de gustar. (Tk ante estas palabras abrió los ojos como plato)

Tk- Kari quieres decir que…

Kari- Peroo… Ya nada Tk será mejor que te vayas a cambiar para tu entrenamiento, faltan 5 minutos. (Kari se dio la vuelta)

Tk- No espera Kari, tu ibas a decir algo más, que era? (la jalo y Kari se volteo y quedo de frente con Tk)

Kari- No era nada. (Desvió la mirada)

Tk- Te conozco, no mientas.

Kari- Bueno TK está bien, siento algo más por otra persona sin embargo no sé si esa otra persona sienta lo mismo por mí y si fuera así, mis sentimientos hacia los 2 son muy similares no se a quién elegir.

Tk- Y ese chico, ha estado desde tu infancia y peleo contigo junto con los digimons hace 3 años y prometió que te protegería siempre desde aquella ocasión con Piedmon y que te salvo del Mar Oscuro? (Kari asintió con la cabeza sin verlo a los ojos) Pues ese chico ha estado enamora de ti desde la primera vez que se reencontraron (Capitulo 1 de Digimon Adventure 02) y quiere que no sean solo mejores amigos sino algo más. (Kari volteo a verlo a los ojos y Tk se veía muy decidido por lo que estaba diciendo y Kari se quedó muy sorprendida)

Kari- Tk tu…

Tk- Si así es Kari, me gustas, te estoy confesando mis sentimientos y quiero luchar por ti, quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos para siempre pero no como amigos.

Entrenador- Takaishi ya es hora despídete.

Tk- Me tengo que ir. (Le da un beso en la mejilla y Kari se fue del Gimnasio caminando lento y centrada en sus pensamientos, estaba totalmente sorprendida, no creía lo que acababa de pasar, Tk le había confesado sus sentimientos.

(Tk) Lo hice por fin le dije lo que sentido y Kari también siente lo mismo pero por Davis también, no me dejare vencer haré todo lo que este mi alcance para que Kari este conmigo.

* * *

Chicos como les dije al principio del capitulo cual ha sido su capitulo o su escena favorita.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Que opinaron?'

Nos vemos el sábado con el siguiente episodio.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 _Hola chicos, ya es sábado y eso quiere decir nuevo capítulo. Comencemos._

Después de que Kari salió del Gimnasio fue a pedir ayuda, así que se dirigió a la preparatoria de su hermano a ver a Mimí y Sora y también para preguntarle a Mimí del por qué le dijo a Matt su situación.

Cuando llego se esperó afuera de la puerta ya que a esa hora salía Sora y su hermano pero antes de encontrarse con ellos, los amigos de su hermano del club de futbol la vieron y se acercaron a ella a lo que Kari se sintió muy incómoda porque no le dejaban de hacer comentarios como que se veía muy linda y ese tipo de cosas también se estaban pelando por que la querían invitar a salir, de repente Tai apareció.

Tai- Ya es suficiente, dejen mi hermana en paz, ni siquiera puede respirar de tan cerca que esta de ella. (Fue directo a su hermana y la tomo de la mano y se la llevo mientras todos se despedían de Kari mandándole besos y miradas picaras) Nunca van aprender.

Kari- Tai. (Voltea a verla) Gracias creí que no me libraría de ellos.

Tai- Por eso es que estoy yo aquí. (Kari sonrió)

Kari- Como supiste que estaba ahí.

Tai- Sora me dijo.

Kari-Sora? (Kari vio que donde se dirigía Tai era una banca donde estaba sentada Sora viendo su teléfono y después esta alza la cabeza y se encuentra con Tai y Kari enfrente de ella)

Sora- Ya te fue a rescatar Tai?

Kari- Si jeje.

Sora- Esos chicos son muy pegajosos.

Kari- Así es. (Puso una mirada cansada)

Tai- Por cierto Kari que haces aquí?

Kari- Vine hablar con Sora y Mimí.

Tai- Y por qué nunca vienes a verme a mí. (Puso una mueca en sus labios)

Sora- Jajaja Tai, Kari te ve todo el tiempo en su casa crees que quiere venir a verte a la escuela también, pobre de ella.

Tai- Yo diría suertuda.

Sora- Claro, claro. (Sarcástica)

Tai- Oye. (Frunció la ceja)

Sora- Bueno Kari hoy por suerte la maestra nos sacó antes y según mis cálculos Mimí tiene esta hora libre y la siguiente es su última clase hay que buscarla antes de que inicie su clase. (Kari asintió con la cabeza)

Tai- Yo buscare a Izzi y después de esto nos vamos Kari, seguramente Agumon ya hizo un desastre en mi cuarto.

Kari- Si Tai.

Sora- (iban caminando) Mimí siempre está por aquí con sus amigas.

Kari- Mira ahí está.

Sora- Si es verdad, Mimí… (Le grito)

Mimi- (voltea) Chicas ahora vengo. (Fue corriendo hacia ellas) Hola Kari. (No saludo a Sora porque ya lo había hecho en la mañana, solo le dedico una sonrisa)

Kari- Hola Mimi.

Sora- Que querías decirnos?

Kari- Bueno les contare desde el principio. (Kari les conto sobre lo que paso ayer, ósea sobre su reconciliación con Tk y sobre lo que le dijo Mikoto, sobre sus sentimientos hasta lo que le dijo Tk al final del día)

Mimi- Wowww Kari, 2 chicos pelando por ti, que romántico.

Kari- Mimí por que le dijiste eso a Matt.

Mimi- Lo hice apropósito porque ya sospechaba que Tk estaba molesto por eso, y pensé que si sabía la verdad se acercaría a ti otra vez, no me digas que no te pusiste feliz ante lo que te dijo.

Kari- Pues… Es que ahora siento algo por Davis, que voy hacer.

Mimi- (pone una cara de preocupada) Yo no sé cómo ayudarte con eso Kari pero se de alguien que sí. (Volteo a ver a Sora)

Sora- Yo…

Mimi- Si tú, Tu pasaste por la misma situación con Matt y Tai.

Kari- Sora como fue que te decidiste por Matt.

Sora- Este… (se puso roja)

Mimi- Vamos Sora dinos.

Sora- No lo sé, cuando Matt se me acerco aquel día vi un brillo en sus ojos y supe que era él.

Kari- Y que sientes cuando ves a Matt.

Sora- Me siento tranquila como si nada podría salir mal si estoy con él.

Kari- Agg, con Tk me siento… y con Davis… Mis sentimientos hacia ambos son muy similares, no puedo elegir.

Sora- Cuando lo mires a los ojos lo sabrás que es el. (Le poso su mano en su hombro)

Chica- Izzi eres tan inteligente. (Las 3 voltearon y Tai iba a acompañando a Izzi y este lo miraba pícaramente)

Mimi- Ashh otra vez esa chica.

Kari- Parece que alguien esta celosa.

Mimi- Yo claro que no. (Sora y Kari sabían que Mimí sentía algo por Izzi pero esta no lo admitía)

Sora- Esa chica ya la he visto antes con Izzi.

Mimi- Si a cada rato se le anda pegando.

Sora-Oye tranquila, a Izzi no parece molestarse.

Mimi- Sora de que lados estas. (Ante eso todas se rieron y Mimí frunció la ceja)

Sora- Jaja no es cierto Mimi.

De repente dio la hora de la clase de Mimi e Izzi ya que estos iban en el mismo grupo. Kari les dio las gracias a las chicas y se fue con su hermano y en el transcurso le conto que todos se iban a reunir el sábado ya que entre semana no podían para averiguar lo más sobre Daemon y en cuanto llego a casa.

Gatomon- Kariiiiii (se lanzó a sus brazos)

Kari-Gatomon, Agumon tienen hambre.

Gatomon y Agumon- Siiii

Kari- Les hare hago de comer.

Tai- Si tengo hambre.

Kari- Dije Gatomon y Agumon.

Tai- Oyeee.

Kari- Jajaja también te are a ti.

Pasaron la tarde y Kari le conto a su hermano y Gatomon lo que le había pasado en el día y después de eso se fue a bañar, hizo la tarea después se la pasaba platicando con Gatomon todo el tiempo tenían muchas cosas que contarse ya que no se habían visto durante 3 años ya que la puerta del digimundo un día como cualquiera se cerró y nunca más se volvió abrir y también Tai se la pasaba con Agumon platicando y jugando.

Al día siguiente Kari se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que había pasado ayer los 2 chicos le había dicho que lucharían por ella no sabía cómo actuar. Cuando llego Tk y Davis estaban muy atentos con ella le pasaban las cosas le abrían la puerta y le cargaban la mochila y los 2 por cada cosa se peleaban o se echaban miradas de odio y Kari solo se sentía fatigada por su actitud de ambos, ese tipo de cosas no la ayudarían a decidir con quien estar así la pasaron los 2 días que quedaban de la semana (jueves y viernes) y el sábado se reunieron todos en casa de Izzi.

Izzi- He estado contactando a Gennai y se me ha hecho imposible pero justamente hoy en la mañana lo intente y por sin pude contactarlo me dio un mapa del digimundo y me enseño las áreas que han sido desaparecidas por Daemon también me dijo que la última vez que supo de él fue hace dos días (jueves y el dia que lo vieron fue el martes) Gennai me dijo que las bestias Sagradas han podido restaurar nuestro emblemas y etiquetas y me dijo que sería un reto para nosotros buscarlas por el digimundo ya que estos las desparecieron.

Tai- Genial ya podremos digievolucionar un nivel más alto.

Sora- Pero será muy difícil encontrar esas etiquetas.

Mimí- Si las encontramos una vez podremos una vez mas no se preocupen.

Yolei- Y nosotros podemos hacer el DNA para ayudarlos.

Tai-Si no hay nada que perder.

Cody- Y si nos encontramos con Daemon.

Tai- Estaremos dispuestos a luchar, de todos modos si no tenemos los emblemas no podremos ganarle.

Matt- Y cómo vas a dejar la escuela.

Izzi- Ese es un buen punto Matt.

Joe- No podemos descuidar la escuela.

Tai- Pero no tenemos otra opción. (todos no estaban muy convencidos)

Tk- Tenemos que arriesgarnos, de todos modos si no derrotamos a Daemon no tenemos un futuro asegurado.

Mimi- ya estamos más de la mitad del año, que tal si nos esperamos.

Tk- Si nos esperamos más tiempo es seguro que Daemon acaba con todo el digimundo. (se levantó)

Tai- Es verdad lo que dice Tk, tenemos que arengarnos. (Se levanta y se va con Tk)

Kari- Si tú vas Tai yo también. (Se levanta)

Davis- No voy a dejar a Kari sola. (Se levanta y se a Kari y le sonríe)

Matt-No puedo quedarme atrás yo también iré.

Izzi- Yo también.

Mimi-(Sora la mira muy decidía) Iré con ustedes. (Se levanta)

Sora- No puedo dejarlos solos, quien los va a cuidar. (Se levanta)

Joe-Ustedes nunca cambiaran, dejare mis estudios para ir con ustedes. (Se levanta)

Ken- Yo también iré, sé que podremos lograrlo. (Se levanta)

Yolei- Si estamos juntos, no tendré miedo. (Se levanta)

Joe- Que pasa Cody. (Ven que Cody sigue sentado con la mirada hacia abajo)

Sora- Cody si tú no quieres ir está bien nadie te va a obligar.

Cody- Iré, (se levanta) sé que no me gustan las batallas pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

Armadillomon- Cody (lo abraza de las piernas)

Cody- Armadillomon- Seré más fuerte que la última vez.

Davis- Bueno ya está listo, cuando nos iremos?

Tai- Lo antes posible, tu dinos Izzi.

Izzi- Tenemos que ver si el también quiere ir con nosotros que bueno que acepto el intercambio para venir a Japón.

Mimi- De quien hablas?

Izzi- O lo siento no les he dicho, de Willis

Todos- QUE?

Izzi- Si lo que paso es que acepto ser un alumno de intercambio y se quedara por un mes en Japón y lo acepto para venir ayudarnos por si Daemon vuelve a aparecer junto con Terriermon que regreso junto con Lopmon.

Yolei- Vaya no creí que Willis viniera a Japón.

Davis- Vaya, vaya ya quiero verlo.

Matt- Y con que escuela tuvo el intercambio.

Izzi- A misma de Yolei y los demás.

Davis, Kari, Tk y Yolei- QUEEE?!

Kari- Vaya que casualidad.

Ken- Y quién es ese chico?

Kari- O lo que pasa es que todavía no estabas con nosotros cuando lo conocimos.

Davis- Cuando… (le comenzó a contar la historia de cómo lo conocieron)

Tk- Y cuando vine para acá.

Izzi-El lunes ya estará aquí.

Yolei- Si que Izzi nos ha dado una sorpresa.

Matt- Así que cuando venga él nos pondremos todos de acuerdo? (Izzi asiente con la cabeza)

Joe- Pero no hay que irnos el martes.

Sora- Por qué Joe?

Joe- Tengo examen.

Todos- HAYYYY


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

 _Perdónenme por no haber subido capítulos es que he estado muy ocupada, pero aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo no se preocupen._

(Kari) entre al salón y no había casi nadie, salude a mis compañero y elegí una banca donde sentarme, no le aparte el lugar a nadie, estaba un poco triste por mi situación que me surgió hace unos días, no podía elegir entre uno de ellos, me mandaron mensajes el fin de semana pero a ninguno de los 2 les conteste, no sé qué hacer.

Kaori- Ya me vas a contar el chisme. (Me desvió de mis pensamientos)

Kari- Kaori… hola.

Kaori- No me has respondido.

Kari- No de que hablas. (Sonreí falsamente)

Kaori- Que no somos amigas, siempre hemos estado juntas desde primaria, te conozco, que es lo que sucede? (Kari sonrió ante lo que le dijo una de sus mejores amiga, así que comenzó a contarle de principio a fin toda su historia de Davis y Tk)

Kari- Ahora que hare.

Kaori- Pues creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que Tk aceptara sus sentimientos hacia ti y que creía que cuando pasara empezarían a salir pero ahora que me dices que te gusta Davis también esto suena muy complicado, creo que deberías tomar un tiempo sin ambos para despejar tus sentimientos y saber cuál es el chico para ti.

(Kari) Esa conversación que tuve con Kaori fue muy reconfortante, Kaori tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, no sé por qué antes no acudí a ella, después de aquella platica me di cuenta de que ya eran 20 minutos de clase y el profesor no llegaba, seguramente no va a venir, pero después me di cuenta de que Tk y Davis ya habían llegado y no se habían acercado a saludarme y los 2 estaban sentados en sitios diferentes sin hablar con nadie se veían tristes.

Kari- Kaori mira se ven algo tristes.

Kaori- Seguramente porque piensan que estas enojada con ellos o algo parecido, porque no les contestaste el fin de semana.

Kari- Si tienes razón, voy hablar con ellos. (Era más que obvio que el profesor no llegaría asi que todos empezaron agarrar sus cosas para irse y yo me acerque a Davis) Hola.

Davis- (con la mirada triste) Ha hola Kari.

Kari- Podemos hablar. (Asiento con la cabeza) espera. (Fui hacia Tk que estaba tomando sus cosas) Hola Tk.

Tk- Kari… Hola. (Triste)

Kari- Podemos hablar.

Tk- Claro.

(Kari) Ya nadie está en el salón así que hable ahí con ellos.

Kari- Perdón por no contestar sus mensajes pero no tenía ánimos para contestar, quiero decirles que necesito tiempo para saber mis sentimientos, y para eso necesito estar alejada de ustedes, perdónenme.

Tk- No te preocupes Kari, está bien, nosotros queremos que solo seas feliz.

Davis- Si no nos importa la decisión que elijas solo queremos verte feliz como siempre.

Kari- Chicos muchas gracias. (Los 3 sonrieron)

Prefecto- Señorita Kamiya (voltearon los 3 hacia la puerta) Puede venir por favor. (Asiente con la cabeza y se va con el)

Kari- Que pasa?

Prefecto- La llaman en la dirección.

Kari- Disculpa sabe por qué razón?

Prefecto- No se yo solo sigo órdenes.

Kari- O está bien. (Llegaron a la dirección y la deja enfrente de la secretaria)

Secretaria- Señorita Kamiya. (Asiente con la cabeza) A sido elegida para aconsejar y supervisar a uno de los estudiantes de intercambio.

Kari- Yo? Disculpe pero porque?

Secretaria- Por sus buenas notas y su buena conducta y los profesores también la recomendaron.

Kari- Bueno…

Secretaria- Quiere conocer al estudiante de intercambio que le fue asignado? (Asintió con la cabeza) Pase por favor. (Entra y Kari se queda sin habla) Él es Willis es EUA y ella es Kari Kamiya…

Willis- Vaya nos volvemos a ver. (La toma su mano)

Secretaria- Volvemos?

Willis- Si, Kari y yo ya nos conocíamos verdad.

Kari- Si es verdad.

Secretaria- Vaya así será más fácil y te sentirás mas cómodo, bueno Kari después de clase te daré el itinerario que usaras para instruir a Willis por ahora quiero que le enseñes las instalaciones aún quedan 20 minutos.

Kari- Si. (Kari noto que Willis aun la sostenía de la mano, se soltó de ella y lo miro confusa y el solo le sonrió dulcemente y a lo que ella se apeno y se sonrojo) Ven por aquí.

Willis- Si, hasta luego señorita muchas gracias.

Kari- (iban caminando por el pasillo) Que coincidencia no?

Willis- Si es verdad, Oye Kari. (Kari volteo a verlo)Te has puesto más bonita.

Kari- Hee…

Davis- Williss… (Grito y llego corriendo y lo abrazo)

Willis- Davis genial cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Davis- Así es, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí. (Le dio un golpe en el hombro suave)

Willis-Ja como poder olvidarte si después de que nos conocimos no dejaba de tener pesadillas con tu fea cara jajaja.

Davis- Así que así nos llevamos ee toma (lo tomo del cuello y comenzaron a jugar luchitas)

Tk- Vaya eres tu Willis. (Pararon de pelear y todos voltearon hacia Tk)

Willis- Tk cierto. (Siente con la cabeza)

Tk- Vaya estas más alto.

Willis- SI pero no tanto como tú. (Willis es un año menor que ellos)

Davis- Haber cuando nos alcanzas niño. (Le pone su mano en la cabeza)

Willis-Un año más y te alcanzo Davis no eres tan alto.

Davis- Ya quiero ver eso. (Kari comenzó a reír por todo lo que decían)

Willis- Vaya eres aún más bonita cuando te ríes. (Kari solo volteo a verlo algo apenada)

Davis- Oye déjala en paz.

Willis- Que Davis solo le dije un cumplido, Que ya es tu novia? (solo se voltea molesto) jaja.

(Willis estaba riendo por la cara de Davis y luego volteo a hacia Tk que estaba muy serio lo que se le hizo muy curioso, después toca la campana para la siguiente clase) Kari no se cual sea mi salón me ayudas.

Kari- Si no te preocupes, los veo en el salón. (Después de eso y varias clases más llego por fin el receso, y Kari salió con Davis y Tk ya que iban a reunirse con Yolei para ponerse de acuerdo a qué hora ibas a ir con los chicos para ponerse de acuerdo con lo del digimundo)

Tk- Miren ahí esta Yolei. (Se acercan a ella y ella se va hacia los 3 chicos)

Davis- Adivina a quien vimos hace rato.

Yolei- ee…

Willis- A mí. (Voltean todos)

Yolei- Willis eres tú.

Willis- El mismo. (le sonríe tiernamente)

Yoeli- Vaya así que lo que dijo Izzi es verdad

Kari- Hablando de Izzi nos dijo que nos veríamos hoy.

Tk- Si es verdad, yo estoy dispuesto a posponer mi entrenamiento.

Davis- Yo también.

Yolei- Yo iba a tener una junta con los de computación pero no importa yo también cancelare, Cody tiene kendo en la noche así que no creo que haya problema de que vaya. Y Ken también creo que ira.

Willis-Ken?

Yolei- Así es que Ken entro después de que te conocimos a ti por eso no lo conoces.

Willis- O está bien.

Tk- Entonces después de clase nos iremos había la escuela de los chicos.

Yolei- Si seguramente Cody vendrá aquí con nosotros para irnos todos juntos y Ken no alcanzara haya.

Kari- Okey entonces está hecho.

* * *

Perdónenme por tardarme tanto, espero que les guste, seguramente mañana suba otro capitulo para recompensar los días que que faltado.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 _Chicos ya estoy de regreso.._

 _Ahora si a continuar con la historia espero les guste._

Después de salir de clase, todos nos reunimos y solo faltaba Ken para comenzar. Mientras tanto todos saludaban a Willis y se presentaban con él ya que ni Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe y Ken lo conocían personalmente solamente por video llamadas que hacia Izzi cuando hablaba con él. (Izzi y Mimí ya lo conocía en persona por que Izzi lo iban a visitar en EUA, en cuento a Mimí solo tenía que caminar unos cuantos pasos para velo)Despues llego Ken.

Davis- Ken te tardas mucho.

Ken- Lo siento mucho. (Agitado)

Yolei-No te preocupes por eso.

Izzi- Bueno ahora que ya están todos podemos continuar ha…

Yolei- Altoo (Grito repentinamente todos voltearon a verla) No podemos continuar.

Sora- Porque no Yolei.

Yolei- No lo recuerdan Ken y Willis no se conocen. Yo los presentare. Ken ya te habíamos contado de Wiilis él fue que nos ayudó en múltiples peleas con Diaboromon. Y Willis él es Ken sin él no hubiéramos podido ganar la batalla con malomyotismon.

Willis-Mucho gusto.

Ken- El gusto es mío.

Yolei- Ahora si Izzi puedes continuar.

Izzi- Esta bien. Buen todos sabemos que Daemon está planeando algo y que no solo el digimundo y el mundo real puede sufrir daños, si no también distintos mundos.

Kari- No sabemos que pueda pasar si distintos mundos entran en colapso.

Sora- Y es por eso que es en necesario que todos estemos unidos en esto para resolver este problema.

Izzi- Así es. Todos están dispuestos a dejar sus estudios, familia y amigos para ir al digimundo pase lo que pase.

Todos Asintieron menos Willis.

Tk- (Lo vio) Si no quieres ir estas en tu derecho, nunca has estado en el digimundo, es natural sentir miedo.

Joe- Es verdad lo que dice Tk, nadie está obligado a ir, todos tomamos esta decisión por nuestra cuenta.

Mimi- Pero si decides ir, nosotros nos cuidamos unos a los otros, no solo somos amigos somos como una familia, ten la seguridad que de no te dejaremos solo.

Yolei- Es verdad Willis aunque nos conocemos poco sé que también nos consideras tus amigos.

Willis- Yo…

Tai- Puedes pensarlo y después nos dices lo que decidiste.

Willis- No, ya lo decidí.

Joe- Y cuál es tu decisión.

Willis- Acepto ir al digimundo con ustedes. No estoy muy seguro de que nos espera pero si estamos juntos puedo asegurar un futuro, además como no voy ayudar el mundo de mis mejores amigos (viendo a Terriermon y Lopmon). Así que cuando nos vamos.

Tai- Pues mañana no?

Joe- Tai de dije que el martes no.

Tai- Ashh de acuerdo entonces el miércoles.

Sora- Pues yo estaba pensando que el sábado.

Matt- Hasta el sábado? (Sora asiente con la cabeza)

Izzi- Yo también creo que será mejor el sábado.

Davis- Porque lo dicen? No creen que será mejor irnos lo más pronto posible, creo que el sábado ya es muy tarde para irnos.

Sora- Así podrán adelantar y entregar trabajos y hasta estudiar antes de que nos vallamos y no tengamos problemas cuando regresemos y tendremos más tiempo para estar con nuestra familia para despedirnos.

Yolei- Pues Davis tendrá que adelantar mucho porque seguramente no ha entregado nada de trabajos.

Davis- Ya vas a empezar.

Mimí- Tranquilos chicos no se peleen.

Kari- También tenemos que ver lo que vamos a llevar, como comida medicinas y ese tipo de cosas.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y quedaron en llevar cada quien 3 latas de comida. Junto con otro cambio de ropa y Joe y Cody se ofrecieron a traer medicinas, Yolei las banditas, pomadas y ese tipo de cosas, Izzi solo llevaría su computado, Ken cobertores, Sora y Mimí botellas de agua y aparte cada quien llevaría una, Kari y Tai utensilios como una cuerda, una brújula, una linterna y ese tipo de cosas, Matt, Tk y Davis papel de baño, clínex y todo tipo de papel y Willis no llevaría nada solamente la su comida y su botella de agua y le ayudaría a los demás a cargar algunas cosas.

Toda la semana estuvieron trabajando muy duro en la escuela entregando trabajos y estudiando y se daban un tiempo para estar con su familia sabían que no era seguro de que regresaran así que querían pasar los momentos más felices que le tendrían que brindar a su familia.

En cuando a Kari su relación con los chicos era totalmente normal se trataban como amigos y Kari la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Kaori.

El viernes.

Kari estaba enfrente de su escuela observándola antes de irse.

Davis- En que piensas?

Kari- No vi cuando llegaste.

Davis- Yo también extrañare este lugar.

Kari- Si y a las personas también. (Pensando en Kaori)

Davis- Si es verdad, bueno me tengo que ir.

Kari- Davis pero por ahí no es tu casa.

Davis- Lo sé, lo que pasa es que hoy iré a acompañar a mi hermana con sus compras, ya sabes cosas de chicas.

Kari- Vaya Davis no sabía que tu hicieras ese tipo de cosas con tu hermana.

Davis- No lo hago, pero quiero estar con ella lo más que puedo antes de irme.

Kari- Ya ves que a pesar de todo la quieres mucho.

Davis- Jajaja bueno Kari me voy adiós. ( Se va corriendo)

Kari- Jaja nunca cambiaras. (Llegando a su casa) Yo También hare lo mismo que Davis.

(Se cambió y se fue) Hola.

Kaori- Kari que haces aquí. (En su casa)

Kari- Vine por ti por que hoy iremos a patinar.

Kaori- Jajaja estas bromeando verdad.

Kari- No claro que no, trae tus cosas.

Kaori- Esto sí que es una sorpresa pero no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad, espera. (Fue por sus cosas)

Llegando a casa ya estaba su familia completa y le propuso a su hermano que jugaran un juego de mesa con sus padres como lo hacían de niños, sus papas se sorprendieron ante la propuesta y disfrutaron una bella noche en familia al igual que los otros niños elegidos y también les dejaron antes de irse una carta explicándole a sus padres lo que estaba pasando.

A las 12 de la mañana todos se quedaron de ver en la casa de Izzi ya que su madre no iba a estar ese día, todos partieron hacia el digimundo junto con sus respectivos digimons.

* * *

Hola chicos hace rato les publique este capitulo pero por alguna extraña razon el formato se cambio pero aqui les traigo el capitulo bien hecho espero que les guste.

Mañana les publicare el capitulo 20


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 _Chicos como lo prometí aquí esta otro nuevo capítulo por recompensa de que no he subido nada en mucho tiempo_

Estaban en un desierto que pronto se convirtió en un bosque seco y sin vida, sin nada de habitantes.

Tk- Y qué opinas?

Willis- Pues se parece mucho a nuestro mundo.

Davis- Lo mismo pensé cuando vine por primera vez.

Sora- La primera vez que venimos ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que este era otro mundo. (Refiriéndose a los primeros niños elegidos)

Tai- Si viejos tiempos no Agumon.

Agumon- Como olvidarlo.

Joe- Bueno luego tendremos tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos, ahora lo importante es detener a Daemon.

Cody- Si es verdad. Hacia donde hay que ir Izzi?

Izzi- Pues de acuerdo con el mapa tenemos que ir hacia haya, (señalado) por esa dirección nos encontraremos a Gennai.

Matt- Iremos a su casa? (Izzi asiente)

Mimi- Es la que está debajo de un lago si no mal recuerdo.

Yolei- Tu también llegaste a ir Kari?

Kari- No, en ese tiempo yo no estaba con ellos.

Seguían caminando y todo el lugar se encontraba en ruinas

Mimi- Esto es cruel.

Sora- No puede ser que Daemos le haya hecho esto al digimundo.

Tai llevaba de la mano a Kari ya que cuando llegaron ella tenía una mirada triste y perdida y eso era por las condiciones del digimundo. No había hablado un una sola vez en todo el recorrido solo cuando le hablaban y Tai lo sabía perfectamente.

Tai- No se lo voy a perdonar, jamás se lo voy a perdonar.

Matt- Para eso estamos aquí, lo haremos pagar por lo que hizo. (Los dos se miran y sonríen)

Tai- Kari estas bien?

Kari- Si… (Bajando la mirada Tai iba a decir algo pero…)

Izzi- Llegamos.

Davis- Aquí? Pero si no veo nada.

Mimí- Espera no seas impaciente.

Davis- Mira quien lo dice.

Tai- Ja es verdad.

Mimí- Cállense!

Se empezó abrir el lago y saliendo escaleras.

Ken- Vaya esto es impresionante.

Cody- Porque nosotros nunca vimos este escondite.

Izzi- Porque Gennai hace que esta parte del digimundo no aparezca en la base de datos.

Yolei- Vaya creo que él piensa en todo.

Ken- Si es verdad.

Entran todos

Gennai-Hola Chicos cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Yolei- Gennai pero si estas viejo, porque si no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Cody- Si es verdad cuando te vimos eras muy joven.

Tk- Y cuando nosotros te vimos eras así como está ahora.

Mimí- Por qué pasa esto?

Gennai- Bueno mi base de datos está ligada junto con la del digimundo así que si está se daña yo envejezco pero si esta se recupera yo rejuvenezco.

Sora- Ya entiendo.

Gennai- Bueno no venimos hablar de mí.

Matt- Es verdad, Gennai díganos como podemos encontrar los emblemas.

Tai- Si también queremos saber dónde se encuentra ahora Daemon.

Gennai- Bueno yo… (Todos lo miran atentamente) No lo se

Todos- Que!

Gennai- Azulogmon me dijo que durante estos 3 años las cuatro bestias sagradas se han encargado de restablecer sus emblemas y también se encargaron de realizar sus propios emblemas. (Refiriéndose a Davis y a los demás)

Davis- Que! Serio y cuales nos asignaron, que significado tienen?

Gennai- Lo siento, se los diré cuando los tengan en sus manos.

Cody- Vaya tendremos nuestros propios emblemas.

Yolei- Eso es genial no lo crees Ken?

Ken- Si es verdad, pero el mío se destruyó hace tiempo.

Gennai- No se preocupes por eso, como decía estos emblemas se dispersaron por todo el digimundo.

Mimi- Que por todo el digimundo? Si nos costó mucho trabajo encontrarlos en el continente sarven.

Sora- Es verdad ahora nos costara más trabajo.

Tk- Eso no importa yo sé que vamos a encontrarlos justo a tiempo de que Daemon haga alguna locura.

Tai- Tk tiene razón no hay por qué preocuparse.

Joe- Entonces hay que viajar sin rumbo fijo.

Matt- Como los viejos tiempos.

Joe- Si es verdad.

Kari- Y Daemo donde se encentra? (Dijo de repente y todo voltearon a verla y luego a Gennai)

Gennai- No lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que ahora este en lo más profundo del digimundo.

Tk- Que crees que esté esperando?

Gennai-Lo siento pero no tengo esa información.

Tai-Gennai! Tú nunca nos dices las cosas completas.

Sora-Si es verdad, siempre nos da la información a medias.

Gennai- Y tu quien eres, nunca te había visto.(señalando a Willis)

Willis- Hola mucho gusto soy Willis.

Izzi- Él es un niño elegido como nosotros.

Gennai- Ahora te recuerdo, no creí que fuera el momento para que te reunieras con nosotros.(todos lo vieron confuso)bueno tienen que irse ya su quieren encontrar a tiempo los emblemas.

Todos asintieron y se fueron

Iban caminando cuando Tk tomo de la mano de Kari y ella lo volteo a ver.

Tk- No te preocupes ya verás que todo estará bien. (Kari asintió y se soltó de la mano de Tk a lo que él se sintió algo triste)

Llego la noche y descansaron en una cueva.

Willis- Es mi turno de vigilar.

Tk- No te preocupes aun puedo más tiempo.

Willis-Debes descansar.

Tk-Estoy bien. (Miro a lo lejos)

Willis-En que piensas? (Tk lo miro confuso) como no pensar en ella verdad, es muy bonita.

Tk- La más bonita de todas.

Willis- Puede ser pero yo prefiera a otra persona. (viendo a Yolei)

Tk- Así que es ella quien te gusta? (refiriéndose a Yolei y este asintió)

Willis- Pero llegue demasiado tarde, ella ya tiene a otro chico. (Refiriéndose a Ken)

Tk- Creo que estamos igual.

Willis- Yo no lo creo así, pienso que tu aun tienes oportunidad.

Tk- Aun así no creo que me merezca esa oportunidad.

Willis- No sé qué haya pasado antes de que llegara pero el ambiente esta tenso entre Davis y tú y es más que obvia la razón. Pero bueno pienso que deberías dar lo mejor de ti y el destino hablara por sí solo.

Tk- Si lo mismo pensé yo, pero no sabría cómo reaccionar si me dijera que no.

Willis- Todos le tenemos miedo al rechazo pero así es la vida, así el amor, puede ser que ella te dijera que si pero como no lo intentaste nunca lo sabrás.

Tk- Entonces deberías aplicar tus propios.

Willis- Lo hare si tú lo haces. (Tk asintió y después lo hizo Willis)

Tk- Bueno ya es un trato, ahora te tomare la palabra y me ira a dormir.

Willis- Suerte.

Tk- Igual a ti.

En la mañana siguiente todos desayunaron y se pusieron en marcha.

Tai- Miren. (Alzando su digivice)

Kari- El digivice está brillando. (De repente una luz salió del digivice e indicaba una dirección) La luz es nuestra guía.

Sora- Kari tiene razón vamos. (Todos corrieron y entraron a unas ruinas)

Joe- Ahí está el emblema y la etiqueta. (Estaba flotando en medio de una habitación y Tai al acercarse también lo hizo su emblema y etiqueta)

Matt- Ya tenemos el primer emblema.(Tai agarrando el emblema en sus manos y se lo coloco en el cuello)

Mimi- Si es verdad, los encontraremos poco a poco.

De repente se escuchó ruido, era un derrumbe.

Willis- Que está pasando?

Yolei- Parece que el lugar se está derrumbando.

Mimi- Vámonos de aquí.

Davis y Tk- Si, vamos Kari (alzando su mano)

Kari- (los miro al ver que los dos extendieron sus manos hacia ella y no sabía cuál agarrar hasta que) Si …

Tai- Vamos Kari. (La agarro de los hombros y se la llevo corriendo)

Y ya cuando iban a salir… la salida se bloquea dejándolos sin salida.

Davis- Y hora que haremos.

Ken- No habrá otra salida.

Izzi- Según los datos que tengo es la única entrada y salida que hay (viendo su computadora)

Davis- Entonces nosotros haremos una Veemon digievoluciona.

Joe- No espera Davis no sabes que podría pasar si mueves algo.

Izzi- Exactamente podrías causar el derrumbe de toda la ruina.

Davis- Entonces que vamos hacer.

Izzi- Talvez haya un pasadizo secreto o algo por el estilo.

Matt- Si como la pirámide donde peleamos contra Etemon.

Izzi- Así es.

Tk- Todavía tenemos esperanzas. (Kari lo observo)

Izzi- Aquí hay algo hay dos salidas en lo más profundo de este lugar pero estas salidas llevan a distintos lugares del digimundo, tenemos que tener cuidado si no queremos separarnos. (Todos asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a Izzi)

De pronto se escuchó un ruido y todos se detuvieron y de repente cayeron haciendo que todos se separaran en 2 grupos en el primero estaba Izzi, Matt, Kari, Sora, Yolei, Ken y Willis y en el otro se encontraban Tai, Mimí, Davis, Tk, Cody, y Joe.

* * *

Que opinan de lo que esta pasando?

Me adelante con el capitulo es un regalo por no a ver publicado en mucho tiempo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Matt- Están bien todos? (mientras ayudaba a Sora a levantarse y Ken ayudaba a Yolei)

Sora- Creo que sí.

Willis- Ven Kari levántate. (Extendiéndole su mano)

Kari- Gracias Willis.

Yolei- En donde estamos.

Izzi- No lo sé mi computadora se averió por el golpe.

Tentomon- Ahora que haremos?

Izzi- Tendremos que seguir por nuestra cuenta?

Sora-No crees que este lugar haya tramas o si Izzi.

Izzi- Es muy probable.

Yolei- Hay no que vamos hacer si nos encontramos una de esas trampas!

Hawkmon- No pienses en eso Yolei.

Willis- No te preocupes si nos encontramos una yo te protegeré. (Ante estas palabras Yolei enrojeció y Ken hizo una mueca de disgusto)

Kari- También nos separamos de Tai y los demás.

Gatomon- Los encontraremos.

Matt- No te preocupes ellos estarán bien.

Gabumon- Si además los acompañan Agumon y los demás.

Kari- Tienes razón.

Biyomon- Hacia donde tenemos que ir Sora.

Sora- No lo sé… Izzi tu guíanos seguramente te acuerdas del mapa.

Izzi- Un poco pero no me culpen si nos perdemos. (Todos asintieron)

Por otro lado

Davis- Sí que fue una gran caída. (Agarrándose la cabeza)

Mimí- Si y más porque caíste encima de mí! (enojada)

Davis-Lo siento pero eso no fue culpa mía.

Tai- Se puede callar no encuentro a Kari.

Joe- Tampoco Izzi, Matt y Sora.

Cody- Yoley, Ken y Willis tampoco están.

Davis- QUE! COMO QUE NO ESTA KARI. (Tk lo observaba algo molesto)

Tk- Tenemos que encontrarlos.

Mimi- Pero como los vamos a encontrar, este lugar es muy grande y aparte tiene 2 salidas.

Joe- Pues vamos a tener que seguir con este viaje solos y espero que podamos encontrarlo en el trancurso. (Todos asintieron) Vamos hacia haya. (Señalando)

Gomamon- Joe cuando te convertiste en el Jefe?

Joe- Soy el mayor es normal que yo tome las decisiones.

Agumon- No molestes al pobre de Joe.

Joe-Como que pobre! (enojado)

Tai- Ya chicos. (Todos rieron)

Patamon- Tk estas bien te veo algo desanimado, ya verás que los encontraremos.

Tk- Gracias Patamon.

Mimí- Bueno para romper la tensión deberíamos cantar verdad Palmon.

Palmon- Si!

Mimí- Hay que cantar la canción que compuso Matt para nosotros los digielegidos.

Tai- No voy a Cantar.

Mimi- Vamos Tai, no seas aguafiestas.

Davis- No puede ir Tai y aguafiestas en la misma oración Mimí.

Mimí- Entonces que canten.

Palmo- Ustedes también. (Refiriéndose a los digimons)

Mimi y Palmon- Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te hare olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal…

Mimi- Vamos Joe canta.

Joe- Sabes que no me gusta.

Gomamon- Vamos Joe acaso eres un cobarde.

Joe- Hay que dar el sentimiento.

Mimi y Joe- Y cada momento vivirlo.

Mimi, Joe y Tai- Te hare olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal.

Mimi y Tk-Con el amor wow wowww…

Mimí y Davis- Se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor.

Tai- Con el amor wow woww…

Mimí- Los sueños que tengas.

Joe- Se van a cumpliirr.

Cody- Si tú lo deseas puedes volar.

Davis- Solo tienes que confiar.

Tai- Mucho en ti, seguir.

Tk-Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.

Mimí-Si tú lo deseas puedes volar.

Tai- Si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar.

Tk- Y las estrellas tocar.

Todos- Digimon…

Por otro lado.

Yolei-Por fin logramos salir de estas ruinas. (Estaban en una especie de selva)

Etemon- Y por fin pude encontrarlos mis queridos niños elegidos. (Todos voltean)

Willis- Quien es él?

Sora- No puede ser el mismo Etemon que vimos cuando éramos niños.

Etemon- Si puede ser. Gracias a Daemon y otro digimon mas que nos es hora de revolar su identidad nos regresaron a la vida.

Kari- Regresaron?

Etemon- Así es muchos otros más regresaron a la vida.

Matt- Maldición, si pudimos derrotarte una vez podremos una vez más.

Ken- No esta Davis para hacer el ADN evolución.

Yolei- Pero si estamos nosotras, Kari es hora.

Kari- Si, Gatomon. (Evolucionan a Silphymon y esta ataca)

Comienza a brillar el digivice de Sora.

Sora- Mi digivice.

Biyomon- Seguro el emblema anda cerca.

Ken- Vayan a buscar el emblema nosotros lo detendremos. Corran! (evoluciona Wormon)

Izzi- Matt ve con Sora nosotros estaremos bien. (Evoluciona Tentomon)

Matt- Vamos Sora

Biyomon- Mira está ahí.

Gabumon- Es verdad.

Soraa se acerca y al mismo tiempo el emblema también y lo agarra y se lo coloca en el cuello.

Sora- Ahora si vamos a ayudarles Biyomon. (Esta asiente)

Etemon- Tarde o temprano todos los niños elegidos caerán.

Sora- El que caerán será otro. (Sora, Matt y Gabumon en la espalda de Garudamon)

Kari- Pero si es Garudamon!(alegre)

Willis- Vaya impresionante.

Etemon-No tan rápido, Etemon digivols aaa Metaletemon.

Gabumon- También ayudare. (Salta y evoluciona a Garurumon)

Terriermon- Nosotros también Willis.

Willis- Pero creen que se pueda?

Lopmon- Claro confía en nosotros.

Willis-De acuerdo. (Lopmon evoluciono a Turuiemon y Terriermon a Gargomon)

Sora- Este tu fin, todos ataquen.

Metaletemon recibió el ataque de todos y separación.

Yolei- Ganamos!

Matt- Si por ahora.

Izzi- Es verdad, con la información que nos dio Etemos seguramente vamos a encontrarnos a otros digimons que hemos derrotado en el pasado.

Kari- Creen que volvamos a ver a Myotismon?

Ken- Seguramente.

Yolei- Que otras ves Myotismon, no ya no quiero.

Kari- Espero que los demás se encuentren bien.

Gatomon- Ya verás que si Kari. (Le sonríe)

* * *

Chicos mañana les publicare otro capitulo. Espero que les guste.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 _Hola chicos espero que les esté gustando los capitulo y que no he agregado mucho romance, espero que les guste este capítulo cualquier duda que tengan respecto a la historia díganmelo. Ahora si comencemos._

Davis- Donde está la salida?!

Veemon- Vamos Davis no te desanimes.

Cody- Tus gritos no nos van ayudar de nada, solo nos desespera mas.

Davis- Que dijiste mocoso?!

Joe- Ya silencio los 2.

Tai- Joe mira eso. (Todos voltean)

Mimí- Pero si es una luz, seguro la salida está cerca.

Palmon- Si tienes razón Mimí.

Mimí- Pues vamos.. (Van corriendo y todos la siguen)

Tk- Es verdad ahí está la salida.

Tai- Lo logramos.

Salen de las ruinas y llegan a un desierto.

Joe- Este lugar… no es muy bueno que digamos.

Davis- Seguro más adelante encontraremos el bosque.

Mimi- Eso espero, no quisiera dormir en medio del desierto.

Tai- Entonces hay que apurarnos para que se está haciendo de noche.

Caminaron por horas y no encontraron ningún bosque o alguna cueva para pasar la noche así que tuvieron que quedarse ahí en medio del desierto.

Joe- Seremos nosotros primero en vigila, verdad Gomamon?

Gomamon- Si Joe.

Agumon- Después seremos nosotros verdad Tai.

Tai- Así es.

Mimí- Bueno entonces que duerman bien todos (se volte a para domir)

Joe- Que es eso? (voltean todos)

Venía a hacia ellos un remolino.

Tk- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, corran.

MetalSindramon- Ustedes no irán a ningún lado.

Tai- Pero si es…

Tk- No puede ser el mismo, es imposible.

Metalsindramos- Con ayuda de Daemon nada es imposible.

Joe- No me digas que los Dark masters regresaron a la vida.

Cody- Que de los que nos contaron. (Tk asiente)

Tai- No vamos a dejar que nos venzan, Agumon Digievoluciona. (Agumon asiente y evoluciona a Wargreymon)

Todos deciden hacer lo mismo, pero Togemon al atacar la lanza muy lejos y Mimí va su auxilio.

Mimí- Togemon estas bien. (Esta asiente y se levanta)

Togemon- Mimí mira tu bolsillo. (Mimí lo ve y nota que está brillando algo)

Mimi- Es mi Digivice, mi emblema está cerca. (Se va corriendo y Togemon la sigue) Ahí está. (Lo toma)

Lilimon- Cañon de Flor.

Joe- Pero si es…

Cody- Mimí encontró su emblema.

Mimi-(Llega corriendo) Tai ataca cuando te diga. (El asiente) Chicos ataquemos todos juntos. (Todos lanzan sus ataques) Ahora Tai. (mientras Metaldindramon esta esquivado todos los ataques que le habían mandado por detrás lo ataco Wargreymmon)

Tai- El golpe final.

Wargreymon- Mega tornado. (lo derrotan)

Por otro lado.

Matt y los demás caminaban por la selva y después de un rato e detuvieron a descansar Kari se apartó un poco del grupo y se fue a sentar en un árbol donde tenía una mejor vista del lugar.

Matt- Sera mejor que no te separes porque si te pasa algo no solo me matara Tai y también Tk. (voltea a verlo Kari)

Kari-(soltando una pequeña risita) No quiero causarte problemas. (se levanta y se dirige hacia los demás pero se detiene al escuchar que Matt le siguió hablando)

Matt- Sabes una cosa (ella voltea a verlo) Nunca creí que algo así le pasara al digimundo.

Kari- Yo también.

Matt- Kari no me gusta ser entrometido pero cuando acabe todo esto, le darás una respuesta a Tk y a Davis.

Kari- Es lo que planeo.

Matt- Pues piénsalo bien, no quero que termines arrepintiéndote. (Se va)

(Kari) Espero que no él no llegue antes.

Yolei-Chicos miren hay unas luces por ahí.

Matt- Vamos a ver qué es?

Van todos y se esconden entre los arbustos y ven que es un grupo de digimons que jamás habían visto se llaman Candmon, Estaban en medio de una luz diferente. De repente el digivice de Yolei empezó a brillar junto con el de Ken y la Luz se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban los Candmon y al ver la luz todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía y vieron a todos. Yolei y Ken se acercaron.

Yolei- Esos son nuestros emblemas?

Ken- Si, no pueden ser otros. (Al acercarse a ellos todos los Candmon les cerraron el paso algo enojados) Pero por que nos hacen esto.

Yolei- Nosotros no vamos hacerles daño.

Sora- Verdad, lo que pasa es que eso les pertenece a ellos. (Los emblemas comienzan acercase a ellos)

Hawkmon-Miren les estamos diciendo la verdad.

Wormon- Tomalo Ken. (Lo toman)

Candmon- Ustedes 2 son los dueños de los emblemas de la Amabilidad y el de la Confianza.

Ken- Disculpe, podría decirnos cual el de cada quien.

Candmon- El tuyo el de la Amabilidad Y el de la chica es el de Confianza.

Izzi- Disculpe como sabe todo esto?

Candmon- Unos días antes de que el digimundo callera en ruinas un digimon sagrado que jamás habíamos visto sin embargo lo habiamos escuchado de el en leyendas, su nombre era Zhuqiaomon, nos dejó una tarea muy importante proteger estos emblemas hasta que su dueño lo reclamara.

Izzi- Si no me equivoco Zhuqiaomon es una de las 4 bestias sagradas.

Matt-Como lo sabes Izzi?

Izzi- Algo de esto me conto Gennai.

Kari- Y sabe donde se encuentran los otros emblemas?

Candmon- Escuche que en una aldea los marineangemon se encontraban cuidando otros 2 emblemas.

Sora- Y sabe el significado de ese emblema?

Candmon- Lo siento pero no lo sé.

Matt- Cuanto tiempo cree que nos tome llegar a esa aldea?

Candmon- 2 dias aproximadamente.

Yolei- Nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar hasta haya.

Izzi- Eso ya lo veremos mañana lo mejor ahora será descansar.

Sora- Si mañana en la mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo.

En la mañana

Candmon- la aldea de los marineangemon está por ese camino, espero tengan suerte. (esas fueron las últimas palabras que les dijo Candmon ya habían trascurrido 10 minutos de su partida)

Yolei- Y alguno de ustedes conoce a los marinangemon.

Sora- No nunca habíamos escuchado de ellos.

Biyomon- Durante estos años han aparecido muchos más digimons es pero eso que no los conocen.

Kari- Y como son los Marineangemon?

Gatomon- Son digimons muy amables y bondadosos tiene la habilidad de curación pero estos digimons son incapaces de hablar.

Kari- Vaya, de quien creen que sea el emblema?

Ken- No lo sé podría ser de cualquiera.

Willis- también sabe la posibilidad de que sea de algunos de los del otro grupo.

Izzi- Si es así tarde o temprano nos encontraremos con ellos.

Por otro lado

Mimí- Desde la mañana no hemos parado de caminar, ya me canse.

Joe- No ves que nuestros enemigos regresaron a la vida, no tenemos tiempo de descansar.

Mimí- Pero si nos atacan aun así no podremos ganar porque estamos cansados.

Joe- Si pero si encontramos algún emblema tenemos más posibilidades de ganar.

Mimí- Entonces cárgame.

Joe-(se puso todo rojo) No voy a cargarte!

Mimí- Entonces descansemos solo un poquito por favor.

Joe- Ash de acuerdo pero lo un poco.

Mimí- Si!

Davis- Esto no es justo, solo porque Mimí ya encontró su emblema no le importa estar descansando.

Mimí- Si tanto te molesta ve a buscar tú a los alrededores en lo que nosotros descansamos.

Davis- Sera mejor que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo. (Se va caminando)

Tai- No te alejes mucho.

Cody- Creo que yo haré lo mismo. (se levanta y se va hacia otra dirección)

Tk- Yo también echare un vistazo.

Todos quedaron el silencio.

Mimí- bueno cuenten algo interesante o algo por favor, (ya que nadie decía nada Mimí hablo) Tai cuéntanos que se siente tener una hermana tan bonita.

Al principio Tai y Joe se sorprendieron por tales palabras pero después Mimí y Joe rieron por tal pregunta, Tai no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

Mimi- Vamos Tai solo quería romper la tensión. Y ya que salió el tema, dinos.

Tai- Ash que clase de preguntas son esas.

Joe- Solo responde.

Tai- Pues… en realidad es muy molesto (todos lo vieron algo interrogante) es que hay muchas personas que se acercan a ella y no me gustaría que le hicieran daño y también me molesta los comentarios de mis amigos diciendo que les presente a mi hermana y osas por el estilo.

Mimi- Y qué opinas de Tk y Davis?

Tai- (Se le quedo mirando luego suspiro y respondió) Pues sé que los dos son buenos chicos Tk lo conozco desde que era un niño y sé que nunca le aria daño a Kari y Davis sé que puede ser algo revoltoso e irresponsable pero cuando se trata de Kari se vuelve una persona completamente diferente aunque al principio no me agradaba la idea he cambiado de parecer en poco tiempo.

Mimi- Y tú a quien elegirías como cuñado.

Tai-( Se tarde en contestar por pensar la respuesta y después habla) Yo elegiría a…

Davis- Chicos! Encontrado mi emblema y también hay otro por haya

* * *

Chicos perdon por casi no subir capítulos se los juro que subiré mas

En mi Historia serán 30 capítulos solamente ya casi nos acercamos a la mejor parte espero les guste.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

 _Chicos que les esté gustando la historia y como se está desarrollando._

 _Ustedes con quien quieren que se quede Kari?_

(Davis) Iba caminado buscando alguna pista sobre mi emblema junto con Veemon pero de un momento a otro comencé a pensar en Kari, a pesar de que yo parecía estar bien, me sentía perdido sabía que Tk tiene mayo ventaja ya que ha estado con Kari más tiempo sin embargo eso también podría ser una desventaja, ya que por lo mismo no podrían arruinar tantos años de amistad comenzando una relación y que esta no funcione, estaba nervioso, tenía muchas cosas pasando por mi cabeza; por estar sumido en mis pensamientos de repente escuche a Veemon diciéndome "Cuidado" y sujetándome de la playera lo cual eso no funciono, acabamos cayendo en un hoyo tan profundo que no se veía nada hasta que mi digivice empezó a brillar e ilumino el lugar, me guio hasta lo que parecía ser mi emblema y a lado del mío estaba otro no podía saber de quién era pero estaba seguro de que no era de Tai y los demás ya que de ellos si conocimos los emblemas seguro seria de Yolei, Cody o también de Willis. Tenia que avisarles así que después de recoger mi emblema Veemon evoluciono y logramos salir del hoyo volando y cuando iba corriendo de repente escuche un conversación que no debía escuhar

Mimi- Y qué opinas de Tk y Davis?

(Davis)Al escuchar el nombre me quede inmóvil.

Tai- (Se le quedo mirando, luego suspiro y respondió) Pues sé que los dos son buenos chicos, Tk lo conozco desde que era un niño y sé que nunca le haría daño a Kari y Davis sé que puede ser algo revoltoso e irresponsable pero cuando se trata de Kari se vuelve una persona completamente diferente; aunque al principio no me agradaba la idea, he cambiado de parecer en poco tiempo.

(Davis) Volteó a ver alrededor y vi que del otro lado estaba Tk entre algunas piedras gigantes al igual que yo pero del otro lado y el volteo a verme y luego regreso la mirada a Tai.

Mimi- Y tú a quien elegirías como cuñado.

Tai-(Se tarde en contestar por pensar la respuesta y después habla) Yo elegiría a…

Davis- Chicos! Encontrado mi emblema y también hay otro por haya (no quise escuchar la respuesta así que interrumpí lo antes posible)

Joe- Que en serio? En Donde?!

Davis- Por haya síganme.

Mimi- Esperen no podemos irnos, Cody todavía no vuelve y Tk tampoco.

Davs- Tk está ahí. (Tk va caminando hacia nosotros)

Tai- Desde cuando estas…

Mimi- Ahora solo falta Cody.

Por otro lado

Willis- Que haremos si el emblema no es de ninguno de nosotros

Izzi- Si el emblema de alguien más está ahí seguramente vamos a encontrarnos con los demás tarde o temprano.

Matt- Pero si llegan tarde será tiempo perdido necesitamos encontrar los emblemas de los demás faltantes.

Sora- Lo sabemos Matt pero no podemos estar separados mucho tiempo necesitamos estar juntos.

Biyomon- Sora tiene razón tenemos que estar juntos si queremos ganar esta batalla, aunque no tengamos los emblemas.

Kari- Es mejor que pensemos positivo y que encontraremos pronto a mi hermano y a los demás junto con los emblemas.

Yolei- Lo que estas pidiendo Kari, es un milagro.

Ken- Vamos Yoley ánimo.

Willis-Debes creer en los milagros si quieres que sucedan jaja

Yolei- Willis a ti te ha ocurrido algún milagro?

Willis- Claro, y es Lopmon; está de nuevo conmigo después de tanto.

Miotismon- Que conmovedor pero no estarán juntos por mucho tiempo, de eso me encargare yo.

Gatomon- Esa Voz

Todos voltean.

Gatomon- Miotismon! Que haces tú aquí?

Miotismon- Cuando tiempo sin vernos, veo que la pequeña octava niña elegida a crecido mucho.

Kari- Porque insistes en dominar al digimundo y nuestro mundo, por favor ya no sigas ese camino

Miotismon- Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Látigo sangriento.

Todos saltan hacia un lado para esquivar su ataque pero logra darle en el ala de Hackmon.

Yolei- Hackmon estas bien?

Hackmon- Si (intenta pararse pero no puede)

Yolei- No te esfuerces te lastimaras más.

Matt- Hemos podido derrotarte otras veces, podremos una vez más.

Miotismon- Inténtenlo (sonríe)

Gabumon wardigivols MetalGarurumon aaaaa.

Biyomon Digivolss aaaaaa Birdramon, Birdramon digivols Garuramon aaa.

estigma Woormon Digivls AAAA.

Tentomon Digivolss aaa Kabuterimon.

Teriermon Digivols aaaa Gargomon

Lopmon digivolss aaaa Turuiemon

Todos comienzan atacar pero no funciona nada

Yolei- Nos está ganando (comienzan a salir sus lágrimas y Ken la toma del hombro)

Ken- Podemos ayudar. (Le enseña su emblema en sus manos)

Yolei- Si tienes razón. (Yolei se limpia las lágrimas y toma su emblema en re sus manos y Ken la agarra de la mano)

Hackmon Digivolsss aaaaa Aquilamon, Aquilamon digivols Prairiemon AAAA

El estigma Digivolss AAAA Jewelbeenmon

Yolei- Al ataque Prairiemon

A los pocos momentos Miotismon cayó derrotado pero mientras caía al suelo de rodillas frente a Kari, le dice. "Ya no te queda mucho tiempo" y después de eso desapareció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

(Kari) Desde que llegue al digimundo sentí su presentía y supe al momento que era hora de que forme parte de aquel lugar oscuro y cada momento que pasa sé que me queda poco tiempo y Miotismon me lo ha confirmado.

Por otro lado

Davis- Tenemos que bajar ahí.

Mimí- Ahí? Pero está muy profundo, no entrare ahí ni de broma.

Tai- Yo me quedare con Mimí, ustedes bajen.

Todos obedecen y cuando ya están abajo

Joe- No veo nada.

Tk- Genial y ahora qué?

Davis- No lo sé, mi digivice brillo cuando baje.

Cody- Como el mío lo está haciendo ahora.

Caminaron hacia la luz y encontraron el emblema de Cody.

Cody- Lo tengo, por fin lo tengo.

Comenzaron a escuchar una risa detrás de ellos y comenzaron a moverse sin razón

Davis- Que está pasando?

Tk-Esto solo lo puede hacer… Popedmon

Popedmon- Si es así. (ríe) Y tú debes ser Tk no es así?

Tk- Quieres jugar de nuevo conmigo?

Popedmon- No, en realidad no.

Popedmon ataca y todos salen corriendo pero al no poder ver nada se encontraron atrapados entre las paredes.

Armadillomon- Cody podemos derrotarlo

Cody- Pero cómo?

Armadillomon- Tenemos el emblema, ahora solo falta tu confianza.

Armadillomon digivols aaa Ankilomon, Anquilamon digivolss Triceramon aa

Peleo y peleo pero no podría ganar

Tk- Nosotros también tenemos que ayudar

Asieten y digievolucionan

Davis- Veemon estrenaremos nuestro Emblema.

Veemon digivolss AAAA ExVeemon, ExVeemon digivolss aaa Mega Veldramon

Y una vez más controlaron la situación

* * *

Perdon por no subir desde hace tiempo pero ahra lo hare.

Perdon si las batallas estan muy cortas y no tan definidas pero en realidad pienso que no es necesario pero si ustedes quieres que sea mas especifica lo hare.

Los veo mañana con el siguiente capitulo.


	24. Capitulo 24

Capítulo 24

Hola chicos, como se los prometí, hoy tienen un nuevo capítulo, probablemente suba hasta el lunes pero intentare subírselos antes, no aseguro nada.

Sora- Kari, que pasa?

Están descansando antes de seguir con su camino.

Kari- Estoy bien Sora no te preocupes.

Sora- Kari te conozco desde hace mucho, somos como hermanas y se perfectamente que no estás bien.

Kari-Solo estoy preocupada por mi hermano. (No es una mentira pero tampoco es la verdad)

Sora- Solo eso?

Kari- Bueno y también estoy nerviosa por lo de Tk y Davis y por el digimundo y nuestro mundo y por todos. (Lo dice desesperada pero a la ves sin perder el control)

Sora- Todos lo estamos, pero estas comportándote de una manera extraña desde que encontramos a Miotismon y estoy segura que te dijo algo.

Kari- No me ha dicho nada. (Miento)

Sora- Cuándo quieras contármelo estaré aquí para ti.

(Kari le sonríe y mientras ella se aleja)

(Kari) No puedo decírselo a nadie, lo siento Sora pero aunque te lo dijera no serviría de nada.

Pronto llegara el y nada lo va detener.

Por otro lado

Davis- Eso fue genial, nadie podrá derrotarnos verdad Veemon.

Mimí- Pueden dejar de presumir por favor? (dice molesta)

Davis- Lástima que no nos viste luchar, fue fantástico.

Mimí- Si, si, ya me contaste la historia al menos unas 20 veces y me empecé hartar después de la tercera y no aguantare otra más.

David- Tú te lo pierdes.

Cody- Miren chicos, ahí hay una aldea.

Joe- Seguro ahí nos podrán dar algo de comer y podremos descansar un rato.

Mimi- Si, ya quiero darme un baño.

Davis- Si ya te hace falta.

Mimi- Que dijiste?!

Davis- Yo no he dicho nada.

Mimí- Te voy aa…

Joe- Mimí, Davis BASTA (se interpone entre los 2)

Tk- Estamos muy cerca de la aldea, hay que darnos prisa.

Tai- Pues vamos a correr

Cuando llegaron…

Cody- Holaa! Hay alguien aquí?

Tai- Porque no hay nadie en este lugar?

Joe- Seguro se huyeronpor la aparición de los digimon malignos.

Tk- No, eso no es verdad, miren. (Apunta con su dedo índice)

Mimí- Salgan no les haremos daño.

Candmon- Ustedes quiénes son?

(Salen muchos digimons del mismo tipo por las aldeas)

Tai- Hola somos humanos, venimos ayudar pero estamos cansados y hambrientos y pensábamos que ustedes nos pueden ayudar.

Candmon- Te pareces a esa jovencita que apareció ayer?

Tai- Jovencita? Te refieres a Kari?

Candmon- Si, ese era su nombre.

Tai- Ella es mi hermana, está aquí?

Candmon- Ella y los otros se fueron en la mañana.

Tk- Podría decirnos a donde se fueron?

Candmon-A la aldea de los Marineangemon

Davis- Donde queda eso?

Candmon- Hacia el sur

Mimí- Cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar ahí?

Candmon- 2 días

Mimí- Que! Es mucho tiempo.

Joe- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, si queremos alcanzarlos.

Mimí- Quieres irte ahora? Pero si acabamos de llegar y no me he dado un baño.

Joe- Bueno después de comer y de que te bañes nos iremos

Los Candmon les contaron lo que había pasado con los demás chicos la noche anterior y después de unas horas salieron de ahí con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos.

Por otro lado

Tentomon- Izzy mira tú digivice. (Voltea)

Izzy- Mi emblema está cerca.

Sora- Creen que este cerca la aldea de los marineangemon?

Izzy- No, según el mapa que nos dio Candmon aún nos falta un poco.

Matt-Pues no hay que perder el tiempo sigamos la luz que sale de tu digivice

Yolei- Miren ahí

El emblema esta sobre un muro de piedra. Izzy toma el emblema y se lo coloca en el cuello mientras que Tentomon le sonríe.

Kari- Y también está el de Joe.

Matt- Es verdad ese es el emblema de Joe.

Ken- Lastima que él no está aquí.

Yolei- Y si nos lo llevamos.

Matt- Eres consciente de que esa piedra mire como 2 metros de altura verdad?

Yolei- Solo fue una idea.

Willis- Joe tendrá que encontrarlo por su propia cuenta.

Machinedramon- No encontrara nada si yo lo destruyo primero.

Yolei- Otra Batalla no por favor

Machinedramon- No se preocupen por que esta será la última, aquí estará su tumba.

Todos evolucionan pero no logran acabar con el

Gatomon- Si tan solo pudiera evolucionar a Angewomon podría ayudarles a mis amigos.

Kari-Gatomon ...

Izzy idea una estrategia para derrotarlo y como todo plan de Izzy funciona.

Por otro lado

Mimí- Ya es muy noche Joe, Por favor descansemos

Joe- No, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás.

Mimí- Pero ya son más de las 2 de la mañana.

Joe- Eso no importa.

Mimí- Alguien mas no está de acuerdo conmigo?

Todos se voltean y Mimí sigue quejándose hasta que…

Tk- El digivice de Joe

Cody- Esto quiere decir que su emblema está cerca.

Todos al acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba el emblema, se dan cuenta de que está muy destruido.

Tai- Que habrá pasado aquí?

Tk- Sin duda hubo una pelea aquí.

Davis- Espero que no estén involucrados los demás y si lo están espero que se encuentren bien.

Gomamon- Joe tu emblema

Joe se acerca a la grande roca que tiene en frente y el emblema se acerca a sus manos.

Gomamon- Genial lo hemos logrado Joe.

Joe- Si es verdad.

Devimon- Toque de la maldad.

Tai- Joe cuidado. (Lo jala y los 2 caen al suelo.

El TK Devimon ...

Devimon- Eres el pequeño niño elegido de aquella ocasión, no es asi? (Tk asiente)

Veo que te alegra tanto verme como yo a ti

tk Patamon

Patamon- Si. (Este evoluciona y se pone al frente de Devimon)

Angemon- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Devimon- Si y vine por venganza.

Angemon- Golpe de Fe, no será como la última vez.

Devimon- No terminara como la última vez

Todos Evolucionan y en un dos por tres Devimon desaparece

Joe- Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente por hoy, Vamos a descansar.

Mimi- Sii!

* * *

Que creen que le este pasando a Kari?

Creen que pueda tomar una desicion respecto a Davis y Tk, antes de que el aparezca?

Nos vemos el viernes o el lunes con el siguiente episodio.


	25. Capitulo 25

Capítulo 25

Chicos ya solo faltan 5 episodios para el gran final.

Comencemos

Yolei- Miren Chicos ese debe ser la aldea de los Marineangemon.

Sora- Lo logramos!

Matt- Espero que el emblema de Kari o Willis se encuentre ahí o si no solo fue una pérdida de tiempo llegar hasta aquí.

Sora- Eso no es verdad, si no hubiéramos venido, Izzy no hubiera encontrado su emblema en el camino.

Matt- Bueno en eso tienes razón.

La aldea estaba rodeada por un gran muro y la entrada era una puerta gigantesca de color oro.

Willis- Como vamos a entrar?

Izzy- No lo sé, talves tengamos que entrar volando, Tentomon puedes echar un vistazo.

Tentomon subió e intento entrar, pero un campo de fuerza lo hizo rebotar y cayó al suelo, todos corrieron hacia el e Izzy lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

Yolei- Creo que Volando no será una buena idea.

Kari- Entonces que vamos hacer?

Ken- Y si solo tocamos la puerta.

Matt- Creo que podría funcionar.

Tocaron y no recibieron respuesta, pero al observar la puerta notaron que había 3 signos ahí.

Sora- Estos son signos que están en los emblemas de Tk Y Kari, pero el otro no se de quien sea.

Izzy- Tengo una idea y si Kari pone su digivice en la herradura?, Es muy parecida al contorno de su digivice.

liebre Kari-Lo.

Se acercó a la herradura y esta comenzó a brillar y se abrió la puerta. Todos comenzaron a entrar pero no veían nada, entraron como a una especie de túnel y cuando vieron la luz que indicaba que ya estaban cerca del final del túnel, se encontraron a muchos Marineangemon.

Marineangemon- Por fin han llegado, los hemos estado esperando.

Izzy- Mucho gusto, ustedes sabían que íbamos a venir verdad?

Marineangemon- Claro y sabemos por que han venido síganme.

Kari-Ustedes tienen el emblema de la Luz y de la Esperanza?

Marineangemon- No, solamente el de la esperanza y el de los Milagros.

Kari- Pero en la puerta estaba la insignia de mi emblema?

Marineangemon- Lo siento intentamos todo lo que pudimos pero él se lo llevo, y logramos reservar los otros, más de la mitad d la población desapareció.

Kari- Se lo llevo? , Quien? (pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta)

Marineangemon- Daemon.

Sora- No te preocupes Kari, ya lo recuperaremos. (Esta asintió)

Matt-Cuando paso esto?

Marineangemon- Hace 2 días.

Yolei- Por favor cuéntenos todo lo que paso.

Marineangemon- Esta bien pero antes que nada hay que darles su emblema.

Izzy- Si, Tiene razón o si no quién sabe si Daemon venga por otro.

Marineangemon- Hemos llegado. (Se abren unas puertas y en medio están los emblemas)

Wilis- Mi Digivice esta…

Comenzó a brillar y lo guio hasta donde estaba su emblema y lo tomo.

Terriermon- Willis, has encontrado tu emblema.

Lobmon- Y es el de los milagros.

Marineangemon- Jefe la puerta principal se está abriendo.

Marineangemon- Pero cómo es posible.

Matt- Seguramente son nuestros amigos.

Yolei- Pues vamos a ver.

Ken-Espera Yolei , no vayas tan rápido .

Por otro lado

Mimi- Creen que sea aquí?

Joe- No cabe la menor duda, gracias al mapa que nos dieron estoy seguro de que es aquí.

Cody- Creen que ellos estén aquí?

Tk- Deben de estarlo.

Tai- Mira Tk, está aquí el signo de tu emblema y el de mi hermana.

Mimí- Es verdad, que creen que signifique?

Cody- Seguramente el emblema de Tk y Kari estén aquí.

Armadillomon- Pero alado hay otro símbolo.

Tai- Seguro es de Ken o Yolei.

Davis- También podría ser de Willis.

Mimí- Y entonces como vamos a entrar?

Joe- Aquí está la clave, (señala una herradura en forma del digivice de Davis y los demás) Pon tu digivice ahí Tk.

Davis- No te preocupes, yo lo hare.

Joe- No, será mejor que Tk lo ponga ya que su emblema está marcado en esta puerta.

Davis- Bueno como digas. (Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se hizo a un lado)

Tk se acercó y coloco su dispositivo y con esto abrió la puerta y ahora estaban caminando en una especie de túnel.

Mimi- Que es esto, dónde estamos?

Palmon- No se ve nada.

Agumon- Miren ahí se ve una luz.

Tai- Seguro es la salida, vamos hay que caminar más rápido.

Joe- Cuidado donde pisan.

Gomamon- Eso te deberíamos decir a ti Joe.

Joe- Cállate Gomamon.

Todos comienzan a reír.

Salen y se quedan sorprendidos de la cuidad que tiene en frente, se ve muy majestuosa.

Mimí- No dijeron que esto era una aldea, me parece más un paraíso.

Davis- No había visto un lugar así jamás, es genial.

Yolei- Chicos! Aquí!

Mimí- Yolei! (Corre abrazarla y los demás la siguen y cuando llega hasta ella las dos comienzan a llorar)

Davis- Porque ustedes dos son tan chillonas?

Mimi y Yoley- Cállate!

Ken-No las molestes.

Davis- Ken estas bien? (le da un abrazo breve)

Ken- Claro por qué no iba a estarlo. (los dos sonríen)

Kari cielo ...!

Kari- Hermano!

Los dos van corriendo y se abrazan fuertemente y Tai la levanta del suelo unos centímetros, cuando la deja en el suelo la agarra de los hombros con las 2 manos y la revisa de arriba abajo.

Tai- Kari estas bien, no te paso nada?

Kari- Si Tai tranquilízate.

Tai- Estas segura? (Kari lo miro con ojos de compasión) Está bien te creo. (Ella sonríe y le da otro abrazo)

Matt- Tu no extrañaste a tu hermano? (pone la mano en el hombro de su hermano y este lo voltea a ver ya que él estaba atrás de él)

Tk- Sabes perfectamente que si Matt.

Matt- No pasó nada malo?

Tk- Pues ya sabes lo de siempre, pelea tras pelea.

Davis-Kari no te paso nada malo, estas bien? (agacha la cabeza muy apenado)

Kari- Claro que estoy bien. (Agacha la cabeza para poder ver a Davis a los ojos y este alza la vista y Kari hace lo mismo y se quedan viendo fijamente) y tú?

Davis- Yo estoy bien si tú lo estas. (Kari le sonríe)

Kari- Ya no soy la misma chica de hace 3 años, soy más fuerte.

Davis- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por ti.

Kari- Yo también me preocupe por ti Davis. (Lo abraza)

Mimi- Ya tienen los emblemas que están aquí?

Sora- No solamente encontramos el de Wilis y también está el de Tk.

Joe- Pero en la puerta estaba el signo del emblema de Kari.

Izzy- Esa es una larga historia.

Yolei- Nos dijeron que nos la contarían después de que Willis tomara su emblema pero de repente ustedes llegaron.

Tai- Porque esas caras?

Ken- Lo que paso es que Daemon se llevó el emblema de Kari.

Davis- Que, como se atreve?!

Tk- Como se enfrentaron a el?

Kari- No, eso nos dijo Marineangemon.

Marineangemon- Se los contare después, ahora díganme quien es el que abrió la puerta?

Tk- Yo. (Da un paso al frente)

Marineangemon- Entonces supongo que tú eres el dueño del emblema de la esperanza. (Tk asiente)

Van caminando todos hacia el emblema y Tk se acerca a Kari que estaba hablando con Mimí y esta se aleja al ver que él se acerca.

Tk- Kari… (Ella volteo al escuchar su nombre) Ya verás que encontraremos tu emblema. (le ofrece una tierna sonrisa y ella se la devuelve)

Kari- Si, gracias Tk. (le ofrece una aún más cálida sonrisa)

Tk- Te extrañe.

Kari-Yo ...

Marineangemon- Hemos llegado.

* * *

Chicos subiere el proximo capiulo el Miercoles o hasta el jueves.


	26. Capitulo 26

Capítulo 26

Chicos es hora de un capitulo nuevo. Un error que puse fue que Willis tomo el emblema de los milagros pero es el del destino.

* * *

El digivice de Tk empezó brillar y en cuento más se acercaba al emblema, este avanzaba más a él. Cuendo Tk toco el emblema y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, el lugar empezó a temblar y los demás salieron volando con una ráfaga de aire dejando a Willis y a Tk solos en la habitación.

Willis- Que está pasando.

Tk- La puerta esta atorada, no puedo abrirla.

Piedmon- No lograras abrirla, yo mismo la cerré.

Tk- Piedmon!

Piedmon- Y dime quien es tu amigo? (refiriéndose a Willis)

Tk- Déjanos en paz.

Pedmon- Lo siento, mi deber es eliminarlos. (Lo dijo con una sonrisa maligna que hizo estremecer a los digimon)

Tk- Patamon es hora.

Patamon digivols aa Angemon. Angemon ultradigivols aa Magnangemon.

Magnangemon ataca pero Piedmon esquiva todos los ataques aunque con algo de dificultad.

Terriermon- Willis tenemos que luchar nosotros también.

Willis- Si tienes razón, Tk no lo puede hacer solo.

Terriermooon digivols a Gargomon.

Lopmon digivols a Turuiemon.

Los van atacar pero Piedmon lanza lejos a Magnangemon y les lanza un pañuelo a cada uno, convirtiéndolos en muñecos.

Willis- No, que le has hecho?

Magnangemon se lanza hacia Piedmon y logra dañarlo dándole tiempo para rescatar a los digimon y transforma a sus amigos a la normalidad.

Tk- Tranquilo Willis, esto se puede arreglar.

Magnangemon- Purificación sagrada.

Willis- Tk gracias.

Tk- Willis ahora que tienes el emblema será más fácil para ti evolucionarlos a la etapa de perfeccionamiento inténtalo.

A Willis no le dio tiempo de responder por que Piedmon aún seguía en pie y continúo peleando con Magnangemon.

Turuiemon- Willis confiamos en ti.

Gargomon- Sabemos que puedes hacerlos.

Willis- Gracias chicos lo hare. (Cerro los ojos con fuerza y deseo más que nada que quería ayudar al digimundo y que cada uno de sus mundos tuviera un futuro y cuando los abrió vio su pecho brillar el emblema que traía consigo debajo de su playera estaba transmitiendo una luz muy cálida y de repente…

Gargomon digivolss aaa Rapidmon.

Tatuiemon digivols aa Antylamon.

Gargomon- Lo Logramos, Willis no hubiéramos podido sin tu ayuda.

Willis- Ni yo con la suya.

Antylamon- No te fallaremos.

Los dos digimon van atacar a Piedmon y lanzan los ataques al mismo tiempo haciendo que este inmediatamente caiga derrotado y desaparezca.

Tk y Willis se miran y después sonríen por su victoria.

Por otro lado

Matt- Tk! (Estaba azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas)

Izzy- Parece como si tuviera un campo de fuerza.

Apocalymon-Primero tendrás que pasar por mí. (Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de aquella voz)

Davis- Esa voz de quién es?

Yolei- De repente siento muchos escalofríos.

Cody- El ambiente se está volviendo más tenso.

Ken- Siento una mala vibra.

Mimí- Esa voz no puede ser de otro, sino de Apocalymon.

Apocalimon- Así es. (Aparece frente a ellos)

Cody- Fue su ultimo villano que derrotaron en su primera aventura no es asi?

Izzy- Exactamente Cody.

Yolei- Tiene un aspecto horrible.

Apocalymon- Ustedes… (Señala hacia ellos) como pudieron derrotarme la primera ocasión, yo les destruí sus emblemas, los desfragmente del digimundo y aun así volvieron, contéstenme, como lo hicieron?!

Tai- Nosotros confiamos en nosotros mismos y en nuestros digimon, no podíamos dejar que todo lo que pasamos se viniera abajo después de tantos cosas que nos había pasado.

Apocalymon- Eso fue… la fe.

Tai- Así es!

Apocalymon- Tu… (Señalando hacia Kari) eres la culpable de esto.

Davis- (se pone enfrente de ella) De que estas hablando?

Apocalymon- Esa niña es la luz no es así?

Davis- Y eso que?!

Apoxalymon- Si esa niña no existieran nosotros (refiriéndose a los villanos) no tendríamos ningún problema.

Tai- Deja en paz a mi hermana, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

Apocalimon- No, sí que la tiene. (Ataca)

Tai- Kari al suelo! (La agarra y la cubre con su cuerpo)No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hermana.

Agumon wardigivolsaaa Wargreimon. Gabumon wardigivolss aaa Metalgarurumon

Sora- Nosotros también.

Davis, Yolei, Ken y Cody logran digievolucionar a sus digimon en la etapa de perfeccionamiento al igual que Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe.

Entre mas ataques recibía Apocalimon no podía defenderse y Tai y Matt dieron el golpe final. Abrieron la puerta donde se encontraba Tk y Willis.

Matt- Tk te encuentras bien?! (Corre hacia él)

Tk- Si, nos encontramos bien.

Yolei- Que fue lo que paso?

Willis- Piedmon apareció.

Joe- Que dices que Piedmon apareció? (el siente)

Tk- Pero Willis y yo lo derrotamos.

Willis- Logre que mis digimon evolucionaran.

Yolei- Willis muchas felicidades!

Willis- (se sonroja) Gracias. (Decía algo tímido)

Marineangemon- Este lugar es un caos.

Sora- Cuando termine todo esto te ayudaremos a reconstruir todo esto.

Se escucha unos gruñidos de estómago y todos voltean a ver a Tai y a Davis y estos dos se voltean a ver uno al otro.

Tai y Davis- Creo que tenemos hambre.

Yolei y Sora- Ustedes solamente piensan en comer!

Tai- No hemos comido nada Sora, es normal que tengamos hambre.

Davis- Tai tiene razón, seguro ustedes también tienen.

Yolei y Sora- Nosotras… (se escucha el gruñido de su estómago)

Sora- Bueno creo que tenemos que comer después de todos.

Yolei- Si vamos a comer!

Marineangemon- Síganme, les daremos de nuestros alimentos.

Joe- Muchas gracias.

Todos comienzan a seguirlo.

Kari- Tk en serio estas bien?

Tk- Claro Kari.

Kari- Me preocupe mucho por ti. (Le sonríe tiernamente y él le responde de la misma manera)

Cuando llegan al comedor esta una mesa gigante con comida.

Tai- Genial se ve delicioso!

Davis- A comer!

Todos se sientan en un lugar y mientras satisfacen sus estómagos están cuentan todas las cosas que les paso mientras estaban separados.

Mimí- Creo que hemos terminado con todos los villanos, ya solo nos falta Daemon.

Joe- Es verdad, acabamos con todos.

Ken- No aún falta alguien.

Yolei- De quien hablas Ken? (todos ven a Ken atentamente y Kari se pone nerviosa al instante)

(Kari) No está hablando de…

Ken- De Mummymon y Arukerimon.

Kari suspira aliviada al escuchar lo que dijo, pensó que ellos no se imaginaban del digimon que se acercaba.

Davis- Ellos son unos perdedores, podíamos derrotarlos con tan solo la etapa adulta.

Izzy- Creo que Davis tiene razón ellos no representan ningún problema para nosotros.

Ken- Pero…

Izzy- No te preocupes, dudo mucho que los hayan revivido y si es así los derrotaremos.

Mimi- Bueno chicos me daré un baño. (Dice interrumpiendo toda la plática y se pone de pie)

Sora- Yo sigo después de ti.

Yolei- Y yo de Sora

Kari- Yo después de Yolei.

Joe- Yo…

Tai- No se por qué se bañan, yo veo que están bien.

Mimi- No queremos estar puercas como tu Tai.

Tai- Que dijiste!

Mimi- Talvez a ti te guste estar sucio pero a nosotras no!

Tai iba a contestar pero Kari lo interrumpe

Kari- Vamos Tai tranquilo, además no creo que te venga mal darte un baño.

Tai- Kari tu también?

Mimi- JA gane! (Dice mientras sale de la habitación)

Tai se queda con cara de pocos amigos pero no dice nada más.

Después de que todos se bañaron se despidieron y se fueron a dormir las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra.

* * *

Chicos por si no leyeron lo de al principio del capitulo, se los digo de nuevo el emblema de Willis es el del Destino, no es el de los milagros me equivoque lo siento.

Ya esta por terminar esta historia, espero que les ete gustando los ultimos capitulos, se que no tiene muchos momentos romanticos pero eso lo hago por que Kari aun no sabe a quien elegir y esta tratando de mantener distancia para aclarar sus setimientos.

Bueno, el martes subire el capitulo 27.


	27. Capitulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

 _Hola chicos discúlpenme por no haber subido el capítulo como les prometí, es que en serio tenía mucha tarea y no he tenido ni un respiro pero bueno hay que continuar…_

(Kari) No podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conseguir el sueño, así que decido que es mejor tomar aire y después volver a la cama. Cuando salgo de mi habitación camino tras un largo pasillo y logro salir a un jardín y cuando por fin respiro el aire fresco levanto las manos hacia el cielo y doy un gran suspiro y cuando bajo la vista al igual que mis brazos y empiezo a caminar entre el pasto y ahí sentado veo a Davis, dudo antes de acercarme y sentarme alado de el pero él ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando lo hago y al ver que no ha notado mi presencia empiezo hablar.

Kari- Tu tampoco puedes dormir. (El voltea sorprendido y luego sonríe y después mira hacia el frente)

Davis- Si lo que pasa es que no tengo sueño.

Kari- Yo igual. (Nos quedamos un buen rato callados hasta que Davis si levanta y me mira a los ojos poniéndose al frente de mi)

Davis- Bueno Kari, creo que ya debería dormir, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. (Se dispone a darse la vuelta e irse pero yo lo agarro de la playera)

Kari- (con la mirada hacia el piso) Estoy asustada.

Davis- (el voltea a verme y se arrodilla para quedar frente de mi) Yo también lo estoy, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Kari- Davis nunca te has arrepentido de la vida que tienes y algo pequeño pero a la vez tan grande te haga querer desear no haber nacido? (ante mi pregunta Davis se sorprende y tarda un momento en contestar)

Davis- Si pero no duro mucho, creo que todo lo que se pone nuestra vida es un reto y un sueño a la vez que tenemos que superar y alcanzarlo o sino no seriamos como somos, no lo crees?

Kari- A veces yo creo que si no estuviera aquí las cosas serían mejor.

Davis- No Kari claro que no, por favor no digas eso, tu eres muy importante, no lo olvides, todos te necesitamos.

Kari- (se lanza a sus brazos y lo abraza con fuerza) Gracias Davis. (Se le sale una lagrima)

Davis- (desase un poco el abrazo para poder verla a la cara y toma sus mejillas entre sus manos) No sabría que habría sido de mi vida sin ti Kari. (Se dispone a darle un beso en la boca pero al final se lo da en la frente, la agarra de los manos y se levantan) vamos tenemos que dormir. (Caminan con una mano las manos entrelazadas y cuando llegan a la habitación de las chicas se quedan parados mirándose entre sí) Buenas noches Kari.

Kari- (antes de que pudiera irse) Gracias Davis, que tengas linda noche.

Después de decir esto entra a su habitación y logra dormirse.

Ya había amanecido y ya todos estaban levantados y estaban ayudando a preparar el desayuno.

Izzy- Iré a buscar un poco de leña, ya casi se acaba. (Sale de la cocina)

Mimí- Yo también voy. (Corre de tras de él)

Izzy- No es necesario que vengas. (Están caminando hacia la salida)

Mimí- Que tiene de malo que quiera ayudar?

Izzy- Vamos Mimí se perfectamente que no vas a querer ensuciar tu ropa y al final yo terminare cargando toda la leña.

Mimí- Apuesto que no te quejarías si otra persona te estuviera acompañando. (Molesta)

Izzy- De que hablas?

Mimí- No te hagas el tonto es más que obvio que te gusta Tomoyo. (Es aquella chica del capítulo 17)

Izzy- Que dices?

Mimí- Ya me oíste. (Camina enfrente de él)

Izzy- Ella no me gusta.

Mimí- (no voltea a verlo) Si se nota porque todo el tiempo estas con ella.

Izzy- Ella es la que viene, yo no la busco.

Mimí- Sabes que Izzy no me importa tu vida amorosa así que puedes guardártelo.

Izzy- Tu eres la que saco el tema, además a mí no me gustan ese tipo de chismes, ella no me gusta así que no lo digas.

Mimí- Aja. (Siguen caminando en silencio y encuentran la leña)

Izzy- Puedes dejar de caminar tan rápido.

Mimí- O lo siento pensé que no querías mi compañía.

Izzy- No quise decir eso.

Mimí- Pues eso pareció.

Izzy- Mimí en verdad me gusta mucho tu compañía, lo siento si te ofendí. (Esta se paró haciendo que Izzy se estampara en ella haciendo que se le callera toda la leña)

Mimí- Es verdad lo que dices, siempre parece que te molesto con cada comentario que hago.

Izzy- (voltea a verla) Si es verdad, yo solamente me molesto a veces.

Mimi- En verdad no te gusta Tomoyo.

Izzy- (la pregunta le pareció de lo más rara pero la contesto) Ni un poco.

Mimi sonrió y le ayudo a recoger la leña que se había caído y continuaron su camino.

Después de desayunar Yolei y Willis se ofrecieron para recoger las cosas que habían utilizado.

Yollei iba cargado tantos platos que no podía ver por donde caminaba y en eso se tropieza con algo pero una mano la toma para que ella no callera.

Willis- Estas bien? (estaban tan cerca que sentían su respiración uno del otro)

Yolei- Si, gracias. (Incorporándose rápidamente y sonrojándose por lo cerca que habían estado)

Willis- Que bueno (sonríe y se agacha para recoger los platos que había tirado Yolei y esta hace lo mismo.

Yolei- Yo lo levantare no te preocupes, además yo fui la que los tire.

Willis- Tranquila me gusta ayudar. (Ella no le dice nada solo le sonríe)

Cuando se levantan cada quien tiene la miad de los platos y caminan hacia la cocina para poder dejarlos ahí.

Yolei- Muchas gracias Willis.

Willis- No me gradezcas

Yolei- Willis, puedo preguntarte algo? (se paran en frente de la cocina)

Willis- Lo estás haciendo.

Yolei- Bueno si pero otra cosa.

Willis- Claro, lo que quieras.

Yolei- Porque no tienes miedo, (no responde al no entender la pregunta) bueno es que siempre te veo tan calmado y lleno de valor que no parece que fuera tu primera aventura en el digimundo.

Wllis- No Yolei, talvez parezca que estoy así pero en realidad estoy asustado.

Yolei- Entonces admiro como controlas tus emociones, para mí es muy difícil hacer eso, aun que gracias a lo que paso hace 3 años estoy mejorando a no explotar a cada rato y mantener la calma.

Willis- Yo quisiera que alguna vez explotara como tú lo haces.

Yolei- Porque lo dices?

Willis- Bueno yo avece no dejo sacar el enojo o la tristeza que llevo dentro y eso puede causar daño.

Yolei- En serio, me recuerdas a Kari.

Willis- Si es verdad cuando la veo es como si me estuviera viendo a mí mismo pero siento que Kari es más tranquila y yo soy un poco introvertido.

Yolei- Si, en eso tienes razón. (Comienza a reírse)

Willis- Me encanta tu sonrisa y como te ríes. (Paro y de nuevo se puso roja)

También eres linda cuando te sonrojas.

Entran y dejan los platos en una mesita y salen.

Willis- Sabes Yolei, (esta voltea) Desde el momento en que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Yolei- Yo…

Willis- Sé que sientes algo por él y el por ti pero no puedo evitar hacer esto.

La jala del brazo y la toma de la mejilla y besa, mueve sus labios lentamente y al principio ella no respondió pero al sentir sus labios moverse contra los suyos esta respondió con aun más intensidad. A los pocos segundos ella se percató de lo que estaba pasando y se separó de el pero ya era demasiado tarde. A Ken se le había caído su bazo por la impresión de la escena que tenía frente a sus a ojos y ellos voltean a verlo sorprendidos.

Ken- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. (Sale corriendo)

Yolei- No espera Ken no es lo que crees. (Va tras el pero Willis la detiene) Tu mismo lo dijiste lo quiero y él me quiere a mí.

Tras esto Willis la suelta sin decir nada y esta corre detrás de Ken pero no lo encuentra

Sora- Yolei es Gennai está pidiendo hablar con todos, Izzy logro arreglar su computadora y nos está llamando, vamos.

Ya todos reunidos escuchan a Gennai.

Gennai- Digimon nos han dicho que vieron a Daemon por la aldea de los Candmon. Seguro llegara a ustedes muy pronto.

Joe- No puede ser.

Gennai- Tienes que alejarse de ahí.

Tai- No, estamos listos para pelear.

Gennai- Pero…

Davis- Es verdad lo que dice Tai.

Matt- Ya todos tenemos nuestros emblemas y podemos digievolucionar a nuestros digimon.

Gennai- Están seguros de estos.

Tai volteo a ver a todos y aceptaron.

Tai- Estamos listos.

Sora- Si volvemos por donde venimos seguro nos encontraremos a Daemon, tenemos que estar lo más alejados posibles de la aldea de los Marineangemon.

Mimí- No queremos que más digimon inocentes mueran.

Izzy- Tenemos que recuperar el emblema de Kari y el digimundo.

Dejaron la aldea y se fueron a buscar a Daemon

Cody- Recuerdan que Daemon nos dijo que tenía un aleado la primera vez que lo vimos.

Yolei- Es verdad no recordaba que nos había dicho eso.

Mimi- Eso quiere decir que tenemos un enemigo más?

Joe- No creen que estaba hablando de Apocalymon.

Izzy- No creo que haya sido él.

Tai-Entonces quién?

Izzy- No lo sé.

Davis- No importa quien sea, lo derrotaremos.

De repente todo se puso oscuro y ante ellos apareció Daemon.

Daemon- Este es su fin.

Sonríe y todos listos para luchar.

* * *

Les gusto el capitulo? Ya solo faltan 3 capitulos para el gran Final.

Yo creo que el martes subo el siguiente no es seguro.


	28. Capitulo 28

Capítulo 28

 _Chicos ya solo faltan 2 capítulos más para el final._

Todos al mismo tiempo digievolucionaron menos Gatomon, todos se intercalaban para lanzar sus ataques y lo estaban logrando, en verdad creían que lo estaban logrando y cuando por fin tenían a Daemon en el suelo, tan dañado que no podía levantarse, Tai y Matt se posaron delante de el junto con sus digimons de etapa mega.

Tai- En verdad creías que ibas a derrotarnos?

Matt- Estas acabado, alguna última palabra antes de morir?

Daemon comienza a reírse y cada vez la risa se vuelve más fuerte y se levanta poco a poco haciendo que Matt y Tai retrocedan un poco y los digimons se pongan en guardia.

Daemon- Son unos tontos, aunque la mayoría de ustedes estén en etapa de perfeccionamiento y ustedes 2 en etapa mega aún son unos gusanos insignificantes para mí, creyeron que estaba herido, que no podría contra ustedes, que estaba derrotado, se han equivocado. (Sus heridas vuelven a la normalidad y todo el daño que han hecho a desaparecido y está perfectamente bien)

Matt- Que fue lo que hizo?

Sora- Que esto?

Joe- Imposible.

Daemon- Todo lo que vieron solo fue una ilusión mientras ustedes creían que peleaban conmigo, se estaban lanzando los ataques unos con otros y esos daños que tienen se los hicieron ustedes mismos o más bien sus amigos.

Tai- Que dijiste?!

Tk- No puede ser.

Davis- Maldición.

Mimí- Esto es una broma no?

Daemon- Por supuesto que no y ahora que están agotados y dañados es mi turno.

Izzy- No creí que tuviera la capacidad de hacer esto.

Daemon- Empezare por ustedes 2.

Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar Wargreimon y Metalgarurumon ya había recibido el ataque dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo, mientras que Tai y Matt corrían hacia ellos. Cuando llegaron a ellos estos estaban en la etapa bebe, los cargaron con cuidado.

Daemon- Ahora si alguna palabra antes de morir, (los 2 se quedaron callados) eso pensaba.

Sora, Izzy, Mimí y Joe se pusieron frente a Tai y Matt mientras ellos permanecían en cuclillas, Tk quiso acercarse pero al ver que Kari también iba a ir, la detuvo y la sostuvo para que no fuera mientras que ella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Sora- Antes de matarlos tendrás que pasar por nosotros.

Daemon- Esto será muy fácil.

Mimí- Lo dudo mucho.

Lilimon, Sudomon. Garudamon y Megakabuterimon atacan… pero solo basto un golpe para regresaran a su etapa normal. Les lanza el golpe de gracia y una luz cegadora ilumina todo el lugar.

Mimí- Donde estamos?

Joe- Que fue lo que paso?

Izzy- Y Daemon?

-Tranquilos está bien, aquí no les pasara nada.

Sora- De quien esa voz.

-Ya me han escuchado antes pero en la voz de Kari.

Izzy- Eres el ser que nos ayudó en aquella ocasión en nuestra primera aventura?

-Así es

Mimí- Que fue lo que hiciste?

-Los lleve a mi subconsciente.

Joe- Que? Pero por qué?

-De alguna manera pude detener el tiempo.

Mimí- Para qué?

-Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estuvieran muertos.

Sora- Pero aun que hayas detenido el tiempo no podemos hacer nada.

-Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudar en esto, tiene que pensar cómo pueden hacerlo, solo les quedan 5 minutos y el tiempo aquí se les acabara.

Mimí- 5 minutos, eso no es mucho.

Izzy- Tenemos que pensar.

Sora- Como podemos salvar al digimundo y a los demás.

Joe- Si tan solo pudiéramos evolucionar en la etapa mega…

Mimí- Claro esa es la solución.

Sora- Pero como lo vamos hacerlo.

Izzy- De la misma manera en que hemos evolucionado a nuestros digimons todo este tiempo, con fe, confianza y fuerte, lo lograremos.

De repente Izzy ya se encontraba solo.

Izzy- Y los demás?

-No te preocupes por eso, están bien tu sigue con lo que estabas. (Asintió con la cabeza)

(Izzy)Gracias al digimundo, he podido comunicarme mejor con las personas, tener amigos y comprender mejor a mis padres y poder superar la muerte de mis verdaderos padres y no fue solo por Tai y los demás Tentomon fue algo indispensable. Mientras nosotros salvábamos al digimundo ellos nos salvaban a nosotros mismos.

Tentomon No te fallare, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos.

Tentomon Ward digivols aaa Herculeskabuterimon

Sora- Y los demás, donde me encuentro?

-Ellos están bien, tú tienes que seguir sola. (Asintió con la cabeza)

(Sora) Ahora mismo mi madre y mi padre seguro están muy preocupados por mí, la verdad lo siento mucho pero tenía que venir aquí, no podía dejar que el digimundo y nuestro hogar se venga abajo, el digimundo es mi segundo hogar y Biyomon está conmigo, siempre ha estado conmigo, nunca he estado sola aunque a veces sintiera todo lo contrario.

Biyomon gracias por todo no te fallare, nunca te fallare.

Biyomon Ward digivols aaa Pleonixmon

Mimí- Que paso?

-No te preocupes estas sola por para que puedas concentrarte. (Asintió con la cabeza)

(Mimí) Ya no soy la niña que era antes, he madurado muchísimo, claro que tengo que mejorar mucho y pude hacerlo gracias a mis amigos pero mas que nada a Palmon, mi mejor amiga, mi todo. Sé que esta no será la última vez que la vea, estoy segura, de eso me encargare yo. Palmon y yo somos como hermanas, peleamos, jugamos y nos divertimos juntas y nos contamos todo. De niña siempre quise tener una hermana y veo a Palmon como tal. Gracias por convivir tantas cosas conmigo, por aguantarme cada berrinche que hice, por siempre estar ahí para mí. Palmon te quiero.

Palmon Ward digivols aaa… Rosemon.

Joe- Que sucedió, y los demás?

-Ellos se encuentran bien pero tú tienes que seguir solo.

Joe- De acuerdo.

(Joe) Ya no tengo miedo, cuando vine por primera vez al digimundo tenía un gran peso encima, cuidar a todos, siempre he sido el mayor y el más responsable, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger a todos pero mientras que todos crecían y se volvían más fuertes y valientes yo sentía como me quedaba atrás pero gracias a Gomamon y su gran actitud pude crecer y ser más fuerte y sigo haciéndolo, sin darme cuenta comencé a contarle cosas sobre mí y mi vida, poco a poco se convirtió no solo en un amigo ya era parte de mi familia. Gomamon continuare luchando hasta el final y sé que tu estarás a mi lado.

Gomamon Ward digivols aa Vikemon.

Se acaban los 5 minutos y vuelven a la normalidad y todos se sorprenden al ven a los digimons evolucionados en su etapa mega.

Sora- Lo hicimos.

Mimí- Si (con lágrimas en los ojos)

Izzy- Ahora podremos ayudar.

Joe- Es hora de terminar con esto.

Daemon- Que fue lo que hicieron?! Como deshicieron mi ataque?

Yolei- Que fue lo que paso?

Cody- No tengo idea pero es genial, ahora si podremos ganar.

Ken- Con 4 digimons de etapa mega tenemos una gran ventaja.

Willis- Lo lograremos cierto?

Tk- Claro que lo haremos.

Kari- Puede que también derroten a él.

Tk-¿También? ¿A él?, ¿a qué te refieres Kari? (Ella no respondió)

Los digimons de etapa mega lograron su cometido, por fin después de una batalla intensa habían derrotado a Daemon todos los digimons se convirtieron en etapa bebe.

Davis- Lo derrotaron.

Yolei- Mimí, Sora son geniales.

Willis- Fue impresionante.

Tai- Sin ustedes nosotros no estaríamos aquí.

Matt- Tai tiene razón todo es gracias a ustedes.

Mimí- Vamos chicos no es para tanto.

Ken- Ahora podremos ir con Gennai.

Cody- Seguro se pondrá muy contento.

Empieza a soplar el viento muy fuerte y ven como una abertura del digimundo se empieza abrir y aparece una figura monstruoso.

Kari- Esta aquí? (Tk la escucha y la voltea a ver y de nuevo a la figura que tiene en frente)

Sora- Él es otro digimon que nos había dicho Gennai?

Joe- No tenemos más fuerzas para luchar.

Ken- Nos matara.

Izzy- Miren tiene el emblema de Kari.

Cody- Así que él lo tenía…

Dragomon- Yo no vine a matar a nadie.

Matt- Entonces para que hasta venido.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Kari camina enfrente del digimon y se voltea hacia sus amigos.

Kari- Chicos viene por mí, y yo tengo que irme con él.

Todos se quedaron atónitos hasta que Davis hablo.

Davis- Que de que estas hablando?

Kari- Solo era cuestión de tiempo, él es Dragomon, es el digimon que me llevo al mar oscuro en aquella ocasión. (digimon del capítulo 13 de digimon 02)

Tai- Que no, no puedes irte con el Kari. (Se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo)

Kari- Lo siento, ya tome una decisión.

Tk- Kari no, lo solucionaremos no puedes darte por vencida.

Kari- Si no me voy, todos morirán.

Tk- Lucharemos, lo haremos juntos. (Le extiende la mano pero no la acepta)

Kari- Si luchamos todo se vendrá abajo.

Dragomon- Si te vienes conmigo prometo de hacerle daño al digimundo, al mundo real, a los digimons ni a los humanos.

Davis- No hagas caso de lo que te diga.

Kari- Tengo que irme.

Tai- No Kari tú no te iras. (La aprieta con más fuerza)

Kari- Tai te quiero, cuida a mama y papa. (Le da un abrazo fuerte)

Tai- Kari no puedes… (Se le empiezan a salir las lágrimas)

Sora- Kari lo solucionaremos.

Kari- Gracias pero esto será lo mejor. (Kari suelta a su hermano y da unos pasos hacia atrás)

Gatomon- Dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntas.

Kari- Yo siempre estaré contigo. (Se agacha y le da un beso y un abrazo a su digimon)

Dragomon- Es hora de irnos

Davis- No…

Kari- Davis, Tk lo siento por no darles una respuesta, incluso ahora todavía no la se.

Dragomon envuelve a Kari en una burbuja y la alza

Tai- Kari no..!

Grita con todas sus fuerzas y se lanza contra Dragomon pero Tai sale volando.

Kari- Hermano… (Desaparece)

Tk- Kari… (Cierra las manos formado unos puños y comienza a llorar con la cabea hacia abajo) Kari…

Davis- No puede ser. (Golpea al suelo con los 2 puños, hincado con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos)

Yolei- Esto no puede ser posible.

Mimí- La rescataremos.

Sora- No te preocupes Tai.

Matt- Ella estará bien.

Por otro lado

Dragomon- Este será tu nuevo hogar. (No contesta) Vamos no pongas esa cara.

El digimon le mostraba cosas y hablaba con ella pero Kari no hacia ningún gesto.

Dragomon- No me importa si no quieres estar aquí y si vas a estar con esa actitud de prisionera así te tratare. (Con cadenas amarro a Kari a la pared de los brazos y piernas)

Kari no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor de tan apretadas que estaban las cadenas.

Dragomon- Así te pasaras toda la vida si es necesario si no cambias tu actitud.

(Kari) Quisiera que nunca hubiera sido niña elegida, seguro alguien más en mi lugar no estaría pasando por esto, ella ya lo hubiera solucionado, ella sería más fuerte, ella no tendrían que protegerla de nada, seguro Gatomon sería más feliz al igual que mi hermano y mis amigos… (Cierra los ojos quedándose dormida)

Suena una alarma y Kari se desierta lentamente

Kari- Donde estoy…

Estaba sobre el suelo en una cama bueno a lo que se podría llamar cama, de una casa que parece vieja y pobre, se levanta y se inca para ver el lugar, la pared esta desgastada al igual que los muebles, está muy pequeño el lugar a tres pasos esta la cocina y ve como están amontonados los platos sucios. Y ella no comprende lo que está pasando…

* * *

Chicos que creen que este pasando?

Les gusto el capitulo?

Ya casi se acerca el gran final, con quien quieren que se qude Kari?

El proximo capitulo lo subire el Viernes, Sabado o el Lunes.


	29. Capitulo 29

Capítulo 29

 _Hola chicos esta es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste…_

(Kari) Observo el lugar en donde me encuentro, no lo reconozco, apago la alarma que proviene de un celular viejo, después escucho como se abre la puerta y me levanto rápidamente y observo lo que traigo puesto, veo que traigo puesta la piyama aun que se ve sumamente vieja, una voz me saca de mis pensamiento, alzo la vista.

Mama- Que estás haciendo, que no vas a ir a la escuela, ya vístete? (¿Es mi madre?, no puedo evitar preguntarme esto, cuando la respuesta es más que obvia pero esta mujer que tengo enfrente está acabada, cansada y con la mirada muy triste, se ve decaída y su atuendo no se ve bien, es viejo y sucio como todo lo que hay en esta casa)

Kari- Mamá?

Mama- Si niña, muévete que haces ahí parada como tonta, vístete. (Mi madre nunca me había hablado así, sin embargo siento como si esto fuera una rutina)

Kari- Donde está mi uniforme?

Mamá- No puedo creerlo Hikari, eres una inútil, ahí está. (Señala una montaña de ropa, y empiezo a buscar y encuentro el supuesto uniforme, recuerdo que es de la escuela que estaba por el parque Chibuya, porque estoy en esa escuela?)

Kari- Y Tai?

Mama- No lo sé, eso deberías decirme tu, no lo he visto desde que se mudó y veo que ya no le hablara a su madre. (Que está diciendo, como que Tai se fue de la casa?

Kari- Porque se fue?

Mama- Que, perdiste la memoria? Ese niño ya no soportaba vivir con nosotras y punto.

Kari- Y papá? (Al escuchar la pregunta mi madre puso una cara de terror, odio y a la ves tristeza)

Mamá- No se habla de el en esta casa. (Sale de la casa o más bien dicho cuarto con un gran portazo)

(Kari) Que está pasando, porque estoy aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es… Es verdad yo estaba con Dragomon, que sucedió? En verdad habré perdido la memoria?

Llego a lo que es mi escuela y no se ve para nada a mi antigua escuela y cuando me voy acercando a la entrada lo veo.

Kari- Tai… (Se ve… raro)

Tai- Es todo lo que pude juntar, te recomiendo que con eso pagues la colegiatura o si no te sacaran de la escuela. (Me entrega dinero) No lo pierdas. (Se dispone a irse)

Kari- Espera no te vayas. (trae una sudadera y unos jeans rotos)

Tai- Que es lo que quieres?

Kari- Dime que ha pasado, que sucedió con Dragomon, donde esta papá, porque te fuiste de la casa? (se me estaban juntando las lágrimas pero no salían)

Tai- De que estas hablando, quien es dragomon, Kari ya deja de buscar a papá el jamás va a regresar, ya te lo he dicho mil veces no soportaba más a mamá y tus lloriqueos, hace una semana vi a nuestra madre para entregarle dinero pero no lo quiso aceptar seguirá enojada hasta que se muera, así que el dinero que te doy es para ti, no lo desperdicies. (Se da la vuelta para irse)

Kari- Tai no entiendo nada, estoy confundida yo no recuerdo esta vida.

Tai- Ojala yo tampoco la recordara. (Camina)

Kari- Espera, sabes en que salón voy? (la pregunta en estos momentos estaba fuera de lugar pero si esta es mi vida y no se trata de un mal sueño tengo que empezar a vivirla)

Tai- Eres una tonta que ni de tu salón te acuerdas… A 116 ahí te toca, edificio A. (le doy las gracias pero ya está bastante lejos como para que me escuche)

(Kari) Entro a mi salón y me siento en la primera banca que veo y se me acerca una chica con un aspecto muy desagradable.

Chica- Ese es mi lugar, muévete Kamiya. (Me levanto y me dispongo a irme pero una de sus amigas me pone el pie y me caigo, me levanto sumamente enojada mientras que ellas se ríen junto con todo el salón)

Kari- Que te pasa?

Chica- Para que aprendas a no meterte con nosotras. (Meterme con ellas? Están locas, solo por sentarme en su lugar…)

Kari- Son unas inmaduras y unas ridículas por hacer esto.

Chica- A quien le llamaste ridícula hija de una criada. (Me empuja, ¿hija de una criada?)

Kari- No te atrevas hablarme así. (Sin darme cuenta alce la voz)

Chica-Y quien me lo va impedir, tu padre, a cierto te abandono al igual que tu hermano el vagabundo. (Esto es demasiado para mí, mi padre jamás haría eso, y Tai no es ningún vagabundo, y sin darme cuenta ya está encima de ella y un profesor sosteniéndome)

Profesor- Kamiya, Kinomoto a la dirección. (Lo seguimos hasta ahí y nos dejó ahí con la secretaria y ella nos guio hasta la oficina del director)

Director- Que fue lo que hiciste Kamiya?

Kari- Lo que hice, ella fue la que me empezó a insultar.

Chica- Claro que no!

Kari- Ella me dijo cosas horribles, sé que esto no se resuelve a golpes pero no sé lo que me paso…

Director- Kamiya voy a enviarle una nota a su madre y usted estará castigada una semana, la quiero en la sala de castigos desde hoy.

Kari- Pero…

Director- Nada de peros, regresen a clase.

Chica- Gracias Papi. (Debí imaginarlo y mientras caminábamos hacia el salón) Ya ves por qué no es bueno que te metas conmigo. (No respondí)

(Kari) Necesito respuestas, necesito saber que esta pasando llevo diciendo eso desde que desperté esta mañana y si Tai no pudo respondérmelas las buscare en otra parte… Saliendo de la escuela no me importo el castigo que me puso el director y me fui. Salgo más temprano de lo que solía salir, cuando llegue a mi antigua escuela seguramente estarán en su última clase del día.

Llego y la veo tal y como la recordaba y entro de inmediato aunque muchos me ven muy extraño ya que me ven con el uniforme de la otra escuela. Llego a lo que era mi salón y veo que el profesor aún no ha llegado y me paro junto a la puerta para ver si encuentro a alguien conocido, bueno prácticamente conozco a todos pero los que me interesan. Y ahí está, me da una alegría enorme al volverlo a ver y me acerco tímidamente mientras él está de espaldas, sentado en el pupitre hablando con sus amigos, le toco el hombro…

Kari-Davis… (Voltea verme y me mira a de arriba abajo)

Davis- Hola nena te conozco?

Kari- Soy yo Kari.

Davis- Lo siento nena pero no te recuerdo talves si me ayudaras a recordar… (Me agarra de la cintura y me atrae hacia si, quien es él y que ha hecho con el Davis que conocí, me zafo de el de inmediato)

Kari- Eres un idiota. (Salgo del salón)

Davis- Espera nena no te enojes!

(Kari) De tan rápido de que iba choque con un persona y me gire para disculparme.

Yolei- Fíjate por donde caminas. (Ninguno de mis amigos me había hablado así antes y antes de que pusiera responder Yolei se va con sus amigas, y son aquellas que le caían mal, cada vez entiendo menos)

(Kari) El único que falta por ver es a Tk seguramente el me podrá ayudar. Me regreso donde estaba Davis es la única opción que tengo para encontrar a Tk.

Davis- Sabia que volverías, siempre lo hacen.

Kari- Donde esta Tk?

Davis- Lo siento no lo conozco.

Kari- Como que no lo conoces? Va aquí en este salón!

Davis- No hay ningún Tk en este salón, pregúntale a cualquiera. (Me giro y veo a Kaori y voy hacia ella)

Kari- Hola… sabes donde esta Tk.

Kaori- Lo siento no lo conozco.

Kari- Gracias.

Davis- Te lo dije…

(Kari) Como puedo encontrar a Tk, talves él sepa todo lo que esté pasando, talvez el siga siendo igual a como lo recuerdo. Voy hacia la escuela de Tai donde estudia también Sora, Matt, Mimi e Izzy. Entro como si nada y encuentro a Matt sentado en una banca solo, porque esta solo siempre fue un poco solitario pero ahora ninguna chica o chico se le acercaba tampoco es como si no lo conocieran, Matt era de los chicos más populares de aquí, me aproximo a él pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más una voz me interrumpe y giro al escuchar mi nombre.

Sora- Kari eres tú?

Kari- Sora… (Digo con sorpresa, es la primera que me reconoce)

Sora- Cuanto has crecido, como has estado? (Por que habla como si no nos viéramos desde hace mucho)

Kari-Bien y tú?

Sora- Bien, bueno gusto en volver a verte adiós, me saludas a Tai.

Kari- Tai no estudia aquí?

Sora- Que, según yo no, escuche que se salió de la escuela hace mucho, no lo veo desde la primaria.

Kari- Cierto, gracias Sora.

Sora- Adios Kari.

(Kari) Mi hermano se salió de la escuela? Por qué? Me siento fatal, seguro se salió para poder trabajar y que yo pudiera acabar la secundaria o hasta una carrera, está en esta vida soy un estorbo para él y seguramente para mi mamá también… ahora lo recuerdo yo desee esto, dije que no quería ser una niña elegida y al no pasar por todo lo que nos hizo crecer en nuestras aventuras todos desarrollamos distinta personalidad y esto hizo que nuestras vidas formaras distintos caminos… Yo fui la que encontró el digihuevo en aquella ocasión y al yo no ser una niña elegida los demás tampoco?...

Kari- Hola…

Matt- Y eres?

Kari- Soy Kari, soy a hermana de Tai, no sé si lo recuerdes?

Matt- No lo recuerdo. (Se levanta para irse)

Kari- Espera, necesito tu ayuda. (Parece como si no me escuchara y sigue caminando y voy tras el) Quiero saber dónde está Tk? (se para de golpe)

Matt- Conoces a mi hermano?

Kari- Si, pero no lo puedo localizar sabes en que escuela va o donde vive?

Matt- Mi hermano no vive aquí desde que mi madre se lo llevo y escuche que hace 3 años se fue a vivir a Francia con la familia de mi madre y mi madre, no he sabido nada de ellos desde entonces. (Es cierto se supone que Tk nunca vivió aquí bueno se mudó a otro lado con su madre cuando sus padres se divorciaron, es lógico que no viva aquí, pero en Francia eso sí que está lejos)

Kari- Gracias, perdón por molestarte.

Matt- Espera, como lo conoces? (corro para no poder responder a sus preguntas)

(Kari) Debí imaginármelo, soy una tonta, ahora que hare… Fui con cada digielegido que me faltaban e intente explicarle lo del digimundo y todos me tiraron de a loca y bueno estoy sola en esto. Ninguno de ellos recuerda lo que paso o a mí. Y si fue todo un sueño.

Un Mes

Ya pasó un mes desde que llegue a esta vida y poco a poco mis recuerdos acerca de mi vida pasada se van desvaneciendo y cada vez recupero cada recuerdo de esta.

Mi padre se volvió un alcohólico y nos dejó a mi madre, a Tai y a mí, como lo había dicho la chica de mi escuela mi madre es una criada, trabaja en una casa para sobrevivir y poder alimentarme.

Al parecer no tengo amigas en el colegio solo una y esa una no me agrada nada pero gracias a su compañía no me siento sola, sé que dicen mejor sola que mal acompañada pero siento que si estoy sola voy a derrumbarme. Mi madre se ve que ni se aguanta a ella misma trabaja todo el día y llega a casa de mal humor, Tai solo lo vi el día que llegue aquí y mi papa bueno él no se ha parecido desde hace muchos pero muchos años.

Ya paso un mes y una semana y voy directo hacia una biblioteca cercana a la escuela para ser un proyecto y mi "amiga" me acompaña ya que está en mi equipo. Y mientras camino veo como unas chicas pasan frente a nosotras riendo y reconozco a una de ellas, es Mikoto, se ve muy feliz y sociable, con amigas, me alegro mucho por ella, me alegra que mínimo haya una persona feliz en este mundo tan horrible para mí.

2 Meses

Mis recuerdos ya casi desaparecen por completo y poco a poco me convierto en una Kari que no sabía que tenía dentro de mí. Llego a mi asiento y veo como pasa chica de antes con la que me pelee, no me ha vuelto a molestar parece que solo molesta a quienes se meten con ella y bueno yo no lo hago y cuando me castigaron me agregaron una semana más por haberme escapado. Cuando el profesor hace acto de presencia me llama…

Profesor- Kamiya la llaman en la dirección.

Kari- Pero por qué? (no he hecho nada malo)

Profesor- Usted solo obedezca. (Obedezco)

Secretaria- La señorita Kamiya ya llego.

Director- Estoy muy ocupado como para lidiar con problemas de estudiantes, ocúpese usted. (Problemas de estudiantes?)

Secretaria- Hikari, me han llamado del hospital y me han dicho que tu madre sufrió un paro cardiaco, nosotros te llevaremos hasta ahí ya que no hay familiares que te recojan. (Esta noticia me hace entrar en un estado de shock y solo logro asentir con la cabeza)

(Kari) Entro en el carro y me lleva hasta la puerta del hospital y entro una un zombi y me acerco a la recepción y el chofer del carro que me trajo me da ánimos, se despide y se retira, pregunto en que habitación se encuentra mi madre y me dicen que la están operando que espere en el pasillo 8 y eso es lo que hago, me siento en una silla y espero hasta que salga el doctor a decirme algo. Cuando estaba en el auto recuerde que la semana pasada Tai me dio su número con el que podía localizarlo en casos de emergencia y lo llame, dijo que vendría enseguida.

Llego Tai y me levanto de mi asiento.

Tai- Como estas, como esta ella? (antes de que pudiera responder el doctor sale y nombra parientes de la señora Kamiya, nos acercamos a él)

Doctor- No hay mayores de edad.

Tai- Somos su única familia. (El doctor hace una mueca y empieza hablar)

Doctor- Lo siento, pero su madre no soporto la cirugía y lamentablemente falleció, le damos nuestras condolencias.

Tai- Que, no es posible.

Doctor- Su madre sufría de estrés e hipertensión, lo que causo el paro cardiaco, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pueden arreglar los pagos en recepción.

Tai- Acaba de morir mi madre y ustedes está hablando de dinero! (Dice mientras se aleja el doctor) Kari estas… (Se acerca a mí para tocarme el hombro y me alejo como acto de reflejo)

(Kari) Salgo corriendo mientras mi hermano me grita pero no me detengo, porque, porque no me salen lágrimas, estoy en estado de shock me siento destrozada, sin vida, sumamente triste, estoy a punto de entrar en un estado de depresión, mientras corro por la calle no escucho el sonido de los carros o de la gente, solo quiero salir de aquí y desear que todo esto haya sido solo un mal sueño no más bien una pesadilla.

* * *

Chicos que les parecio el capitulo?

Los veo el jueves con el final.

Que creen que pase?


	30. Capitulo 30 (final)

Capítulo 30

 _Chicos este es el_ _ **final**_ _de esta historia, por favor dejen sus dudas y sus comentarios de lo que mas les gusto de la historia, y si quieren que siga haciendo más fanfiction._

(Kari)

Estoy corriendo, quiero salir de aquí, ya no quiero estar aquí, entro a un parque y mientras mas corro menos veo el fin de este, veo que hay una cinta que dice "no hay paso" me gacho y entro y al entra veo que ya no hay árboles, seguro están demoliendo este lugar para hacer algo y mientras inspecciono el lugar, veo que solo queda un árbol sin demoler, me acerco a él para sentarme y cuando me acerco veo un chico que está viendo hacia el cielo, tal chico no ha notado mi presencia y dudo en quedarme o no pero estoy tan cansada de correr que no me queda mas que sentarme del otro lado del árbol y en cuento me recargo escucho su voz, esa voz…

Tk- Este es el único lugar en que podía estar solo y lo has arruinado. (Esa voz) Esto es molesto. (Se levanta)

Kari- Espera, mi intención no era molestarte.

Tk- Pues lo has hecho.

Kari- Porque estás aquí?

Tk- Ya te lo dije, es el único lugar donde puedo estar solo.

Kari- Llegue aquí por accidente, no vine a molestarte.

Tk- Bueno quédate, de todos modos ya me iba. (El chico se ve de dinero ya que viene bien vestido)

Kari- Porque un chico como tú querría pasar un tiempo solo, seguramente tu vida es perfecto, solo mírame para verificar lo infeliz que soy.

Tk- No sé por qué me dices eso a mí, no me conoces en lo absoluto como para decirme que soy feliz.

Kari- Entonces eres infeliz?

Tk- Eso no te incumbe.

Kari- Mi mamá. Acaba de fallecer y mi padre no está conmigo y para mi hermano soy un estorbo no puedes ser más infeliz que yo.

Tk- Mi madre me envió con mi padre porque no me soportaba y mi hermano y mi padre nunca están en casa y llevo aquí un mes y mi escuela ya no quiere que estudie ahí al igual que yo dicen que soy chico problema, y no tengo amigos.

Kari- Y por qué quieres estar en este lugar si de todos modos en tu casa estas solo?

Tk- Mi casa solo me recuerda a mi vida, es mejor estar aquí.

Kari- Ya veo…

Tk- Solo eres una extraña no sé por qué te cuento todo esto, me voy.

Kari- Te volveré a ver?

Tk- Pues si vienes aquí seguido yo creo que sí.

Kari- Cuál es tu nombre?

Tk- Me llamo Takeru.

Kari- Yo soy Hikari pero puedes decirme Kari.

Tk- Hasta luego Kari… ( se va alejando de ella)

Kari- Takeru… (Dice en voz baja)

Escucha una voz… - Kari!

(Recuerda)

-Suélame, él es más fuerte te llevara a ti también.

-Kari, tu iras para eso estoy aquí.

Kari- Esa voz… Es cierto, es el. (Corre) Tk! (El voltea)

Kari lo abraza con fuerza cuando llega hacia él.

Tk-Lo has recordado Kari. (Asiente) Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que seguir adelante, siempre lo has hecho, no te des por vencida ahora. (La suelta y se aleja de ella poco a poco) Te estaré esperando.

Kari- No te vayas, Tk no! (Corre pero no funciona entre más corre más lejos esta y cuando se da cuenta esta rodeada entre la nada, todo se encuentra en blanco, hasta el piso)

(Kari) Ya recordé todo, no quiero quedarme aquí, voy a luchar, voy a dar todo de mí, nunca voy a rendirme…

Tk- Kari Despierta tienes que hacerlo, vine por ti, vine ayudarte, vine a salvarte!

Kari abre los ojos de golpe y ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Tk encadenado sosteniendo a gatormon en sus brazos y ve que más arriba de ellos está peleando Seraphimon y contra Dragomon.

* * *

Tk- Yo iré por ella.

Davis- Y cómo vas hacer eso, no tenemos idea de donde esta y como llegar.

Tk- Es más que obvio que está en el mar oscuro.

Davis- Y en todo caso de que llegues ahí como la vas a encontrar seguramente se encuentra escondido en ese lugar.

Tk- Como lo hice la última vez… el amor une a los mundo y en esa ocasión aparecí ante Kari, no tendré que buscarla. Yo la salvare, la traeré de vuelta de eso estoy seguro…

El digivaice de Tk brilla tanto que alumbro todo el lugar cegando a todos menos a él.

Patamon Wardigivols aaaa Seraphimon.

Tk sube en el junto con Gatomon y se abre una grieta donde se ve a Kari encadenada y entran dejando a todos atónitos.

Tai- Tk confió en ti.

* * *

Al entrar Dragomon se despierta y cuando los ve al mismo tiempo los ataca. Seraphimon deja a Tk y Gatomon en el suelo y va contra Dragomon y estos al correr hacia Kari que se veía inconsciente fueron detuvimos por unas cadenas haciendo que los sujetaran con fuerza, Tk al ver Que Kari no se percataba de esto grito con todas sus fuerzas para que despertara.

Tk- Kari tenemos que luchar, tienes que luchar… (Al ver que finalmente despertó)

(Kari) Eh regresado, estoy de nuevo en mi mundo, Tk y Gatomon están aquí enfrente de mí, no puedo rendirme tengo que seguir, tengo que luchar!

Gatomon Wardigivols aaaa Ophanimon. Va al ataque.

La luz quema las cadenas y libera a Tk y Kari.

Kari corre hacia Tk y lo abraza, comienza a llorar.

Tk- Tranquila Kari, lo lograremos (asiente y sus digivaice se iluminan y ellos dirigen la luz hacia Dragomon haciendo que se paralizara por completo. Ellos voltean a ver a sus digimons y sus digimons asienten y atacan

Seraphimon- Siete Cielos

Ophanimon-Cristales de Sefirot.

Lo destruyen. (sonríen y se ven entre si)

Kari- Quiero irme a casa.

Tk- Kari, tus iras para eso estoy aquí. (Le sonríe y lo abraza)

Salen de aquel mundo y se encuentran con los demás. Todos corren hacia ellos.

Tai-(Abraza a Kari) Estas bien, nunca más vayas a separarte de mí.

Kari- Tai eres tú!

Tai- Claro que soy yo, acaso olvidaste a tu hermano.

Kari- Tai lo siento.

Tai- Lo que importa es que estas bien.

Todos están hablando y contando lo que paso con Dragomon pero Kari nota que Davis no está con ellos y lo ve viendo el paisaje en un barranco. Se acerca.

Kari- Hola. (Voltea a verla y de nuevo al paisaje que tiene al frente)

Davis- Te encuentras bien?

Kari- Si, creí que no volvería.

Davis- Kari sé que suena estúpido y es egoísta de mi parte decirte esto en este momento pero ya no puedo seguir así… Quiero una respuesta.

Kari- Perdóname por hacerte sufrir de esta manera.

Davis- Eso no es culpa tuya.

Kari- Sabes Davis, cuando estaba con Dragomon desee que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado, de ser niños elegidos y nuestras vidas eran completamente diferentes, no sé qué pudo a ver pasado pero estoy segura de que lo viví y pude regresar en este mundo. (Davis volta a verla confuso)

Antes de que me fuera con Dragomon me sentía confundía respecto a los sentimientos que tengo hacia ustedes 2 y cuando estaba en aquel mundo, cuando te vi… sentí una gran paz, sentí que podía seguir adelante pero cuando no me reconociste y tu actitud era totalmente diferente me sentí perdida, sin salida. Me doy cuenta que te tome un gran cariño y sabes que vas a contar conmigo para lo que sea, quiero estar para ti en todos esos momentos importantes de tu vida, ya sea tu graduación, un torneo, hasta el día que te cases, quiero compartir contigo todos los días felices y tristes de tu vida pero… como una amiga. (El asiente y sonríe tristemente)

Davis- Entiendo…

Kari- No quiero que pienses que solo porque él ha estado conmigo casi toda mi vida era ese el motivo, en realidad siempre pensé que él y yo seriamos amigos toda la vida, nunca lo vi como algo mas hasta que me abrieron los ojos. Cuando estaba en el otro mundo paralelo escuche a Tk y recordé todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y cuando abrí los ojos y lo vi ahí, tome mi decisión.

Davis- Si yo te hubiera salvado, si yo hubiera ido, estarías pensando igual.

Kari- Para serte sincera, no lo sé. Pero de algún modo Tk siempre ha estado cuidando de mí y yo de el, y aunque podamos cuidarnos como amigos, nosotros siempre hemos sido algo más. Lo ciento.

Davis- Ya veo… No te disculpes. Me alegro de que estés bien y que hayas tomado una decisión. Kari yo también quiero compartir todos esos momentos felices e infelices de tu vida. Si necesitas un hombro para llorar aquí está el mío.

Kari- Davis gracias… (La abraza con fuerza)

Davis-Todos los días que pase contigo desde que te conocí hasta ahora han sido los más felices de mi vida.

Kari- Davis te quiero, gracias por todos esos momentos que has pasado conmigo.

* * *

Mama- Kari, ya llego apurate.

Kari- Si mama enseguida salgo. (Tomo mi mochila y salgo de mi cuarto corriendo y en la entrada me encuentro con…) Tk ya te dije que no es necesario que vengas por mí.

Tk- Si yo lo quiero hacer que tiene de malo.

Kari- Esta bien pero duermes menos que antes. (Toma un jugo y un pan)

Tk- Me duermo más temprano que antes.

Kari-Aja lo dice el que se durmió en historia, quieres algo de desayunar antes de irnos. (Se lleva el pan en la boca y se pone los zapatos)

Tk- No te preocupes ya desayune en casa a y solo fue una vez,.

Kari- Bueno entonces que hare con este jugo extra. (Se dirige a la mesa y señala el jugo)

Tk- Esta bien solo el jugo. (Kari sonríe)

Kari- Adiós mama.

Mama- Que les vaya bien.

Tk- Dame tu mochila. (Van caminando por el pasillo)

Kari- No esta pesada.

Tk- Vamos dámela. (La toma)

Kari- Siento que a veces haces demasiadas cosas por mí.

Tk- Acaso quieres que no ayude a mi novia con la mochila y no a acompañarla al escuela.

Kari- (se sonroja) Entonces mañana iré yo por ti.

Tk- No.

Kari- Por qué no?

Tk- Ese es trabajo del novio.

Kari- Acaso crees que no soy capaz de levantarme mas temprano y no poder cargar una mochila extra, me crees débil?

Tk- Eres una Kamiya seguro te dormirías en el comino a mi casa y te despertarías cuando ya te pasaste dos cuadras y llegaríamos tarde a la escuela y en cuento a la mochila seguro que me la darías a la mitad del camino por que te cansarías de cargarla.

Kari- Ja me conoces bien.

Tk-Por supuesto.

Van saliendo del edificio.

Tk- Kari iras a mi partido?

Kari- Es la final, no me perdería por nada del mundo, además nunca he faltado a un partido tuyo desde la primaria.

Tk- Lo sé, pero me gusta escuchar que iras. (Kari se sonroja de nuevo)

Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales todo el camino hasta llegar a la escuela. Después de varias clases se reunieron todos en el receso.

Davis- Escuchen con atención chicos mi partido se cambió de día.

Yolei- Lo cambiaron?

Kari- Entonces cuando será?

Davis- Este sábado. (Kari mira a Tk preocupada) Que pasa?

Kari- Es que…

Tk- Ese día es mi partido de basquetbol.

Davis- O cierto lo olvidaba. No se preocupen chicos para la siguiente ocasión.

Kari- Espera Davis, a qué hora es tu partido?

Davis- A las 2.

Kari- El de Tk empieza a las 4.

Davis- Pero el mío termina a esa hora y aunque se vayan un poco antes llegarían tarde al partido.

Tk- No se preocupen aun que lleguen 20 minutos tarde está bien, además siempre se tardan con la porras que hacen las porristas al principio del juego.

Kari- Estas seguro?

Tk- Si no se preocupen vayan.

Yolei- Tiene razón Tk, siempre se tardan las porristas en hacer su rutina seguro podremos ver los dos partidos Kari.

Kari- Si. (No muy convencida)

Yolei- Yo les avisare a Ken y a Cody, ustedes a los demás.

Día del partido.

Tai- Vamos Davis..

Ken- Tu puedes.

Izzy- Ya solo quedan 5 minutos y ganaran el partido.

Yolei- Ya tienen ganado el partido.

Mimí- Nunca he entendido este tipo de juegos.

Sora- Hay Mimí.

Kari- Cuidado!

Un chico del otro equipo patio tan fuerte a Davis en una jugada que lo dejo en el suelo y se tuvo que detener el partido, Davis gritaba de dolor.

Davis- Creo que me rompió un hueso.

Joe- Esto es grave.

Todos salen de las gradas y van con Davis.

Entrenador- Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia, lo que tenemos aquí no nos ayuda en nada. Donde están los padres del chico?

Tai- No pudieron venir.

Entrenador- Entonces uno que quiera acompañar a su amigo hasta que lleguen sus familiares.

Kari- Yo iré.

Ken- No te preocupes Kari, yo iré tú tienes que ir con Tk.

Kari- No está bien. Yo llegare con Tk solo que un poco tarde, si pueden díganle lo que paso.

Yolei- Estas segura? (siente)

Tai- Llámanos si necesitas algo o si quieres alguien te recoja.

Kari- Si gracias Tai.

Llega la ambulancia y Kari entra junto con Davis en una camilla.

Davis- No debiste venir.

Kari- No te preocupes por eso.

Davis- Siempre arruino todo.

Kari- Eso no es cierto Davis, tú no tuviste la culpa.

Davis- Gracias Kari.

Kari- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Sora- Ya son las 5 y Kari aún no llega.

Mimi- Tk se ve triste.

Yolei-Y el juego está muy empatado.

* * *

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

Kari- No se preocupe soy una gran amiga de su hijo y le tengo mucho cariño.

-De todos modos gracias por todo.

Kari - Bueno tengo que irme.

Entre al Taxi y rece por al menos llegar a ver la victoria de Tk, pero cuando llegue corriendo al gimnasio… ya no había nadie ahí.

Llegue tarde, vi mi reloj y son las 7.

Tk- Sabia que llegarías.

Kari- (voltea) Tk!, Lo siento.

Tk- No te preocupes, me contaron lo que paso, no fue tu culpa.

Kari- Pero…

Tk-Esta bien Kari, no te preocupes hiciste lo que un buen amigo haría.

Kari- Pero le falle a mi novio.

Tk- No me fallaste, además habrá más perdidos.

Kari- Soy de lo peor.

Tk- Ya no te sientas mal por esto, mi hermano grabo el partido y mi gran victoria dedicada a ti, que te parece que de manera de recompensa vamos a verlo a mi casa y hacemos unas ricas palomitas.

Kari- Con salsa?

Tk- Claro, no podría faltar.

Kari- Esta bien. (Se toman de las manos y van hacia la salida) Y los demás?

Tk- Se fueron a festejar a un restaurante, quieres ir con ellos?

Kari- No solo quiero estar contigo. (Sonríen y después Tk se percata de algo…)

Tk- Mira Kari, tenemos que ver esto. (Antes de que pudiera responder ella, se hecha a correr y la sujeta de la mano, entran a uno de los edificios de la escuela y suben las escaleras)

Kari- Espera Tk a dónde vamos?

Tk- Te diré cuando lleguemos.

Subieron hasta la azotea de la escuela y Tk se posó atrás de Kari y le cerró los ojos.

Kari-Que esta pasado?

Tk- Hay niña no te impacientes. (Caminan unos metros más) Estas lista? (asiente y la suelta)

Al abrir los ojos Kari presencio un hermoso atardecer.

Kari- Es precioso.

Tk- Sabia que te gustaría.

Kari- Tk te quiero. (Lo abraza)

Tk- Kari me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

Kari- (lo mira a los ojos) No tú me haces la persona más feliz del mundo.

Tk- Te amo. (Kari abre los ojos con sorpresa) yo…

Kari lo jala de la camisa y lo atrae hacia sí y le tapa los labios con su dedo índice.

Kari- Yo también te amo.

Ambos sonríen y juntan sus labios para crear un tierno beso.

Kari- Tk eres mi amor verdadero.

* * *

Chicos reconocieron las frases que puse cuando Kari reconocio la voz de Tk. la primera frace la dice Tk en el capitulo 52 de digimon 1 y la segunda en el capitulo 13 de digimon 02.

Que les parecio el final, les gusto, esperaban eso, con quien queria que se quedara Kari?

Si les gusto mi Fanfiction seguire haciendo mas de Tk y Kari que otros personajes les gusta de algun anime para que yo pueda creear una historia que les guste?

Hare un capitulo extra de los sucesos que no pasaron en este capitulo.

Esperenlo el miercoles de la siguiente semana. Perdon por no a ver subido el capitulo he tenido mucha tarea y no me habia dado tiempo de terminarlo pero ahi esta nunca les quedaria mal.

Los quiero dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
